The Keys Of My Heart
by Little Miss Fields
Summary: Santana is a student at NYU working at Shuester's Coffee house. Brittany S. Pierce is a hard working Choreographer that just graduated from Juliard. Their paths meet every Wednesday afternoon @ 3. What happens when Britt gives the first push? *Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**The Keys of My Heart.**

_**You Don't Know My Name.**_

Just an ordinary day at the coffee house/diner where I worked...children running around, their parents trying to run after them but failing horribly. Random french fries, ketchup bottles and napkins sprawl along the floor. Countless menus being given and endless order sheets written on. Everyone shoves in here during the lunch rush and our staff run around like headless chickens getting their orders, making their orders, serving their orders and cleaning it up afterwards so the next customers can take that place. My manger, Sue Sylvester may practically be the worst boss ever and I've worked a lot of dead end shitty jobs the past year to know what I'm talking about. Sue used to be some cheer leading coach that lead her team to winning multinational championships but she was focusing on literally destroying the opposition! She would sabotage the opposition in her division by pushing their coaches down stairs or somehow injure their top tumblers and flyers. Now I know what you're thinking... Maybe that was the only way her team could win, by cheating? Well the truth to the fact is that she didn't need cheating to win, her team was flawless! She worked her team to the bone. They were all kept on strict diet and had weekly weight checks and fitness updates. They practiced daily for at least 5 hours everyday. They were only high school students but Sue treated them like they were all in the Navy. Don't believe me? Well, the U.S Navy itself donated Sue one of their vigorous obstacle courses and every Saturday her team had to run, jump, flip and tumble through the course and those who couldn't make it through the obstacle course Bear Grills wouldn't survive, they were cut and put on the island of unfit misfits. Sue Sylvester wanted to dominate the competition in every way and JUST winning wasn't enough. She wanted to CRUSH them, scar them for life and make them quiver in terror when they heard or even saw Sue. Anyway one thing lead to another and the parents of her cheerleaders finally got wind of what Sue were putting their children through to which she plainly reacted 'The don't need education! Look what has that gotten us? A double dip recession thanks to those educated fossil monkeys and drag queens that look like Barbra Streisand and Tina Turner. Oh and by the way! I'm running for congress, you sickening bags of dirt. Vote Sue.' Let's just say that the parents weren't too optimistic being called 'sickening bags of dirt' and took the matter up with the Cheerleading board. They conducted an investigation and interviewed Sue, her cheerleaders and some of the other competitors in the division and some parents. The results that they found was disturbing to say the least and they instantly banned Sue from ever coaching or competing again without a trial of any sorts. It was all over the news a few months ago and Sue used the hype to promote her campaign at any chance she had. I don't know what happened exactly that she ended up being the manager at a semi-popluar run down coffee house/diner in the heart of New York but your guess is as good as mine.

"Jugs The Clown! Stop daydreaming and get your ass to those sloppy diseased organisms called customers!" Yep, that was Sue. Since I've worked her she's thinks that I got a boob job or used breast enhances or something cause my boobs 'don't look normal!' What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I look down at the little clevange that I show in my black and baby blue uniform. They don't look weird...**do** they?

"Hey, San..." A hand waves back and forth in front of my face. As I'm slowly pulled back to reality, I see who it is. Quinn is my best friend slash roommate for the past 6 months. She's a single mother, working a crappy job and a part time model. She got pregnant with her daughter, Beth when she was 17, one night when she drank to much and her friend Noah Puckerman kinda took advantage of her but he denies it and says she kept on asking for it. She and Puck have matured from back in High School and they have joint custardy over Beth.

"Quinn?..." I register her face.

"Welcome back from your inner montage." She chuckled softly and I smile back at her.

"Okay, so why pull me out my montage? I was beginning to enjoy it!" I whined playfully.

"You're never gonna guess who's here..." She smiles at me and I looked at her confused. Guess who's here? Who is she...I look at the time and I realize that its 3 'O clock on the dot which means one thing. Brittany S. Pierce is coming for lunch...

**Love it? hate it? Review and tell me. This Chapter is inspired by Alicia Key's song You Don't Know My Name. If i decicde to continue the rest of this chapter is written in the way of how nthe music video for that song is set up. it's actually really awesome. so read and review! AND read my other fanfics "Endless Nights and You, Me & Twisted" (I will have Endless Nights NEXT chapter up by tomorrow.)**

**XOXO**

**-A **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: **_

_You Don't Know My Name_

Brittany S. Pierce was a choreographer. I only knew that from her business card she put into the 'Get a meal free' bowl and by the looks of the expensive looking business card, I'd say she is a pretty good one. She had blonde her And sparkingly ocean blue eyes and the most dazzling smile that I've ever seen. A surprising amount of good-looking people came here but she was different...special and I have no idea why which frustrated me to no end! She came here every Wednesday, just after the lunch rush has died down to which is clocked it at 3 every afternoon. Like clock work she came here every Wednesday at 3 and she always orders the 'Special' with a hot chocolate, no matter the weather outside. Quinn's the only one that knows I have a slight crush on her but according to Quinn its more than a slight crush cause my eyes light up and I have this goofy smile when I see her and all that shit but I think its just pure bullshit!

"10, 9, 8, 7..." Quinn counts down from the kitchen. "...6, 5, 4..."

"3, 2, 1..." I say out loud as I watch the clock and when it strikes 12, the bell on the door chimes indicating a new customer and I don't even have to look around to know who it is.

"Like clock work." Quinn smirks as she stands beside me and reaches for a menu and puts it in my hands. "Go get your girl, I'll cover your table." She motions me to move to the table Brittany was seated at. I look at the menu and think its unnecessary because I know what she's gonna order.

**'Okay okay, Lopez! Get your self together! She's just a chick, nothing more, nothing less. You're still that HBIC you were in high school. You're afraid of no one, you're...Wow she has Pretty eyes...wait! What?'**

I get into spitting distance of the blonde beauty and instantly get lost in her expectedly waiting blue eyes.

"H-hi..." Smooth, Lopez, **real** smooth! "What would you like?" I handed her the menu and stood at the ready with order book in hand as she looks over the menu quickly and closes it she as fast as she looked.

"I would like the-"

"Special with the hot chocolate." I cut her off and finished her sentence with writing down the simple order that I memorized.

"Yeah..." She cocks an eyebrow and me and a soft smile glides on her face. "How'd you know?"

"So would you like anything else?" I ignored her question and looked at her shaking her head slightly indicating 'no'. "Okay, you're order will be right out." I send a soft smile her way and move my body towards the kitchen.

"Trouty Mouth!" I smiled at him. Sam Evans was the coffee house/diner's cook, he had short blonde her, green eyes and big ass trouty lips and I officially named him Hobo Bieber, because he did look and kinda sound like the Biebs himself. At karaoke's he names himself 'The Justin Bieber Experience'. It was terrifying but sexy. The latter Quinn agreed with.

"Santana." He waved his spatula at me and I gave him Brittany's order. "How's it going?" He asked while looking at the order an getting right to it

"Hmmm..." I sighed a little. "Pretty good considering we have the devil itself as our Manager but besides that school's been good. My finals are in the next three weeks so I'm getting ready to hit the books this weekend." I'm at NYC, studying for my honors degree in Business Studies.

"Good, good. At least your trying to get out of this dump." He chuckled. "But good luck, Santana." He wished me and gave me Brittany's order and I realized that we've been talking for more than a few minutes.

"Oh...thanks." I take the order from him and make my way back to the almost empty diner but before I get to her table I make a detour by the counter and place her order down quickly. I get some extra cream and sugar and put it in her hot chocolate cause lord knows with the minimal amount of sugar and cream we put in our coffee's and hot chocolates, It tastes like high quality dirt without it.

As I finish my quick detour and I make my way to her table. I put down her sandwich and her hot chocolate which she's eying hungrily. **Oh my god... That is SO hot! I just wish she could be looking at me like that.**

"Thanks." She whispers, our eyes lock and a smile graces our features.

"Call me if you need anything." Our eyes still locked as I spoke and all she could do was nod. "Enjoy." And with that I reluctantly broke the lock on our eyes and headed to the counter in front where I saw Quinn on the phone.

"Okay, so you'll fetch her on Friday? ***pause*** hmmm? ***pause*** No, no. It's fine. Beth misses you too. ***pause*** you know what happened last time you fed her that much candy ***pause*** okay, okay! See you Friday, Bye." And with that she clicks her phone off and puts it in her pocket.

"Puck?" I asked simply and she nodded.

"Puck." She repeated. "He's picking up Beth on Friday."

"Nice. So that means a girls night?" I grinned at her.

"We'll see but remember you have finals in a few weeks..." She trials off as she's busy with the cash register and smiles at the customer that just paid and she hands him his change and a receipt. "Thanks for dining at Shuester'sCoffee House." She smiles at him and turns to me. "So? Did you get her number?" She smirked at me. "Seriously? She doesn't even know my name! I'm not gonna go up and be all **'Hi my name's Santana Lopez. I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you 5 months ago. Hmmm oh plus I'm a closet lesbian and I would like to get to know you so will you please give me your number? Plus I think you are really sexy...' **So no, I didn't and I'm not gonna." I stated firmly.

"You think she's sexy." Quinn giggled.

"Oh my god! You sound like Beth, Q!" I laughed at Quinn and she slapped me on my shoulder.

"Come on, S! You gotta admit she has a smokin' body."

"She doesn't!" I defended.

"Oh really? Cause one time she came in with just a tank top, a low cut booty shorts and some purple Chuck Taylor's and you flipped your lid. You stood there, tongue hanging out watching her take a seat." Quinn stated seriously while packing some napkins in the dispenser.

I take seat on one of the bar stools by the counter and think about that glorious day 3 weeks ago. **Those shorts rode up so high that you could see everything from her milky white thighs down to those never ending legs she walks on and for a second I imagined them around my waist. When she took off her jacket her jacket, her white tank top rode up a little and gave me a view of her toned dancers stomach and imagined my fingers feeling those tight muscles tremble under my fingertips as our making out gets more heated. Oh my god...and when she-**

***click click***

Huh?

"You have a little something here..." She pointed to the corner of my mouth and I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Whatever!" I scoffed. God, i'm so tired I can't even give a proper comeback!

"Oooh speak of the devil. Little miss 'thighs around my waist' is calling you." I looked at her, my face coated with shock. Did I say that **aloud?** "No, you just mumbled it." How did she know I was thinking that? "I know you, Santana. That's how I know, but Brittany's calling you." I looked over to Brittany and she looked at me and smiled. I reached over and got the check and with that I made my way over to Brittany.

"Hi. Do you need anything else or are you gonna pay?"

"I wanna pay." She reached out as I gave her the check and our fingers brushed together and felt a quick spark and let the object in my hand fall in my hand.

"Sorry." I mummer softly.

"Its fine." She smiles softly as she reaches in her purse and puts something that I assume is money I the book and hands it to me.

"Thank you for dining at Shuester's Coffee House." I said almost automatically, Its compulsory that we say it.

I step away to let her through and she brushes ever so slightly against me.** Dear god...help me!** I felt a blush creeping its way up and hurried back to the counter before she could see. I race to the cash register and put the check Brittany just paid on the side of it as Quinn squeezes past me I tell her to ring up the check and I step on the other side to sit once again on the bar stool.

"Uhmm...San?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah?" I answered absently.

"Who paid right now?"

"Brittany, why?" I answered.

"Cause you should of seen the tip and surprise she left you!" Quinn said excitedly. **What! Tip? Surprise? What the hell!**

"Let me see." I grab the check across the counter an open it up. I pick up the bills and counted them.

"She left me almost a $100 tip!" I gasped loudly. Oh my fucking sweet maple syrup!

"That's not all, S." So I checked again and found a piece of paper that wasn't there when I gave her the check. I picked it up and inspected it.

555-046-1377

Call Me

**-Brittany**

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I mumble to myself. Can this be? The girl I've been rushing for months on, gave me her number? I must be in heaven...

After our shift flew by like a dream, me and Quinn took the short cab drive to our apartment. As we arrive, We open the door and make our way to the lounge where Beth and her babysitter, Miss Pillsbury are playing.

"Hey, honey." Quinn calls out and Beth runs to her. "Hi, Emma." She calls over her 4-year-old daughter's shoulder.

"Girls, how was work?" Emma asked while picking up some of the toys and put it in Beth's toy box.

"Same old, same old." I shrugged and Quinn gave me this look indicating 'don't lie'. Oh whatever! Like I'm gonna tell Beth's babysitter that I met a girl at work.

I bend down and say. "So Beth...your mom gets a hug but I don't? Doesn't Aunty Tana get a hug?" I pout at her and she comes running to me almost knocking me over in the process. Quinn and Emma looked at me and giggled a bit and continued with their small conversation.

"So how's my favorite girl doing?" I brushed her hair out of her face. She looked exactly like Quinn except she had Puck chocolate brown eyes.

"She's fine..." Beth offered shyly.

"How was school?"

"It was funny! Ms. Bee brought a bunny to school and Sean went to its cage and opened it a-and Ms. Bee ran around the class looking for it." Beth chuckled.

"And did she find it?" Beth nodded.

"It was under my shirt." I gave her a look.

"How did it get there?" I asked slowly.

"Billy put it there. It was ticklish..."

"Oh you mean like this...?" I quickly tickled her and put her in a frenzy of laughs.

"A-Aun-t-ty San-n-yy!" Beth laughed. "S-st-top!"

"Okay" I stopped and she just fell in my lap.

"Aunty Tana?" Beth asked as she played with a strand of my hair that was out of my pony.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you see that girl today? The one that as the same name as me? B-Br..." Beth tried.

"Brittany?" And Beth nodded furiously.

"Yes, I did. Speaking of which..." I look to the kitchen where Emma and Quinn are standing drinking coffee. "Q!" And she whipped her head over to me and Beth.

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind keeping Beth? I have to make a quick phone call." I could see the smirk on Quinn's face as I got up and walked over to her with Quinn in my arms.

"Suuuuure." She dragged out as I gave Beth to her.

"Stop looking at me like that." I whispered.

I didn't take a second look at the girls as I quickly went to my room and got out my phone and searched for her number in my pockets.

"Where the fuck is it?" I said anxiously to myself. I searched in all my pockets and finally found it. **"Gotcha!" **I ripped the paper out my pocket and smiled as I looked a Brittany's neat but bubbly handwriting. 'Aww..cute!' I mentally thought. Okay now or never. I dialed in Brittany's number and looked at it for a second and before I could chicken out I pressed the green button and held my BlackBerry to my ear.

***ring ring...ring ring...rin-***

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked

"Hello? Can I speak to..to Brittany?" I stuttered.

"Speaking."

"Oh hey, how you doing? Uh...I feel kinda silly doing this but...uh mm..this is the waitress from the coffee house on 39th and Lennox? You know the Latina?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Yeah. Well I see you on Wednesdays all the time. You come in every Wednesday on your lunch break I think...and you always order the special..." I smile a bit. "With the hot chocolate." I hear her slightly chuckle over the phone. "Well my manager be trippin' and stuff saying we gotta use water but I always use some extra cream and sugar for you cause I...think you're kinda sweet..." I say sheepishly.

"I think you kinda sweet too..." And I can almost see her blush over the phone.

"Anyway...you always got on this fly clothes on and you're always so shinny and all bright. So what you do?" I ask her even though I know.

"I'm a choreographer and I graduated from Juliard a year ago."

"Oh word? Yeah that's interesting."

"I guess you could say that, it fun actually. It doesn't feel like a job which is the best part."

"Look...uh..I mean I don't wanna waste your time but uhmm I know girls don't usually do this but I wonder if we can maybe get together outside the resturant one day? 'Cuz I do look a lot different outside my work clothes and..."

"Yes!" Brittany said a little bit too enthusatic and I laughed.

"I mean we can go just across the street to the park, right here." Just as I said that my phone started losing reception.

"Wh-wh-hat abou-t-t Th-hursssd-da..." Was all I heard Brittany say.

"Wait! Hold up, m-my cellphone breaking up..hold up! Can you hear me now?" I asked.

"Perfectly..." She beamed.

"Yeah...so what day did you say?"

"What about next week Thursday?"

"Oh, Thursdays perfect."

"Before I go!" Brittany said a bit louder.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Santana...Santana Lopez."

"Santana..." I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue. "Brittany Pierce." I giggled a bit.

"See you, Next week Thursday?" I asked her while biting my lower lip.

"See you next week thursday **beautiful**..." I blushed.

Next thing I knew I felt my arm being pulled. What the fuck?

"San?...San! Santana!" Someone screamed at me. Huh?

My bedroom around me faded out and everything went blank. I open my eyes and I felt sleepy...what?

"Santana!" Quinn shook me as I was leaning against the counter...**wait I don't have a counter in my room?**

"Quinn..." I said confused.

"Stop sleeping on the job, we only have 2 more hours then we're off our shift..." **Shift? But we ended our shift! Unless that was a...?**

"Oh god!"

"What?"

"Fuck!"

"San! What?"

"Shit, shit, shit! It felt so real!"

"What felt real? Santana Lopez, what the fuck are you talking about!"

I cup my face in my hands and realize that it was all a **dream...**

"Where's Brittany?" I asked Quinn. C'mon that wasn't a dream! It couldn't be! I won't allow it!

"She's still sitting at the spot you served her 15 minutes ago?" She said it like it was obvious.

"Agrghh why tempt me with such dreams?" I look up to the sky.

"Speaking to your idols again, Tweedle fake boobs?"

"No, Sue" I gritted through my teeth.

"Good cause the only one you should be whorshiping is me...and even that comes with a warantee!"

**Wait...what? That made no sense at all! Hold up, dids I just tune her out?**

"Yeah." Was all I could say and Sue left leaving me to view Brittany finishing off her meal.

"What did Sue say?" Quinn popped up again and sat next to me.

"You know...now that I think about it. I can't even remember." Yeah. 'Cuz I have Brittany on the mind more than usual. "something about whorshiping her..."

"Typical." Quinn rolls her eyes but looks dead ahead again and nudges me in the shoulder. "Hey, your girl wants you to come her way." I shake my head, still trying to make sense of my apparent dream.

**"Seriously?" **And I nod again.

"You sure?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes! Now go!" I push her off the stool into Brittany's direction.

I get off the stool and head to the kitchen and busy myself. I can't look her in the eye and I dunno why? Its not like I had a sex dream about her...even though I wouldn't mind. It felt if I got my hopes up for nothing...sigh. I leave the kitchen 5 minutes later I hopes that a certain Brittany S. Pierce has left the building. I see a flash of blonde hair exit the diner and I sigh in relief yet feel this...feeling of sadness everytime she leaves. I see Quinn by the cash register putting Brittany's money in the till and I give a quick glance hoping there was something there for me even though I now know it was a dream I still feel disappointment when I saw there was nothing but her bills that she paid with. I go up to the window and saw Brittany waiting for a cab. In a flash I see a cab by her side and the tall blonde get inside as her cab drives away I can't help but think she doesn't know my name?

**"Will you ever know...?"**

**So there's my new Brittana fanifc! Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review! :D IF you want me to write faster, keep those reviews coming! Next chapter...it wouldn't be a dream. If you listen to Alicia Keys' song 'You don't know my name' you will find the Brittana phonecall almost identical to the one in the song BUT ofcuz you know i have to change it and not have a one sided phonecall. Send me PM if you want another Alicica Keys song to insipre the next chapter...**

**XOXO**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Sexy and I Know it!**_

It was friday night...thank god! T.G.I.F! No customers, no hell bound kids, no menus, no Uniform, no cleaning up and especially **NO SUE**. I was so happy that I this overwhelming urge to moon walk and backflip out the diner when the clock strikes 5 signaling the end of my shift. Quinn and I just got out of the cab and were heading to the front door of our apartment.

"S, do you have the keys?" Quinn asked me ask she rummaged through her purse.

"Noooo.." I drag out. "You took it this morning." I remember it like it was yesterday...well this morning. You know what I mean!

"Where could it then be?" Quinn asked herself frustrated. Then I heard something jingle in her jacket pocket. I reached in a took out her keys and waved it in front of her face.

"Looking for this?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

**"Huh?" **She first looked at me confused then the keys and realization smacked across her face.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Santana." She huffed quickly. She put the key in the lock, twisted it and the door opened.

We weren't even 2 steps inside when Beth came out of nowhere and wrapped herself around our legs with Miss Pillsbury hot on her trail huffing a little **'sorry' **but Quinn gave her a small smile and whispered a **'its fine'**

"Hi, honey." Quinn cooed as Beth jumped in her arms. "You got all your things ready?" Beth nodded furiously. "Okay then. Daddy is going to pick you up in 10 minutes and when your there don't let Daddy give you too much candy, okay?" And once again Beth nodded furiously. "Good!" With that Quinn gave Beth a sloppy kiss on her cheek and Beth let out a giggle.

"Hey, Emma?" I asked Emma while she was watching the cute interaction beside me.

"You want some coffee? I'm about to make a fresh pot." She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Thank you, dear. It would be lovely. Do you want me to help you?" She asked politely as I hung my jacket on the coat hanger and made my way through the lounge to the kitchen.

"No, its fine but do you mind picking up Beth's toys and get me her bag please." I asked while I quickly made a fresh pot of coffee. Emma answered back with a quick 'sure'.

Beth was laying in Quinn's arms as she was laying on the couch watching some cartoons that were on TV.

"Hey, Q!" I screamed from the kitchen and she quickly twisted her head in my direction. "You want some?" I held up her coffee cup indicating if she wanted a cup of coffee

"Yeah, thanks Santana." Quinn then return back to keeping her eyes on the TV.

Emma came back in the room with Beth's bag in hand and she put it on the foot of the couch Quinn was currently laying on. I made my way to the lounge with 2 cups of coffee in my hand. I handed one to Quinn and the other to Emma. We were all watching TV when we heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" I shouted since they were too engrossed in the TV. I jogged over to the door and looked through the peep hole. **'Puck...thought so'** I opened the door and let Puck in.

"Hey, Santana." He hugged me and I squeezed back a bit.

"Sup, Puckerman!"

"Where's Beth?" He asked once I let go.

"She's on the couch with Q." I pointed to where Quinn and Beth were sitting their eyes still glued to the TV.

"Bethy!" Puck shout and Beth's eyes were now glued to Puck, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Daddy!" Beth shouted as she leaped out of Q's arms and ran into Puck's.

"How's my baby today?" He asked the little girl that was squeezed into his arms.

"I'm good, daddy." Beth hid her neck in her father's neck and blurted out: **"I want candy!"**

"Beth!" Quinn said sternly as she was standing now next to them.

"Sorry Mommy." Beth said shyly.

"Quinn I won't give her too much and put her in a chocolate induced coma...again." I giggled a little while leaning against the wall watching Quinn's face.

"Okay, Noah." Puck gave her a genuine smile and gave her a small hug with Beth still in his arms.

"Aww...isn't that just cute." I giggled and Quinn glared at me as Puck let go of her.

"C'mon Beth, let's go." Puck called out as they were leaving.

**"Wait!" **Emma's voice shrieked out and we all gave her a weird look like 'what!'.

"Beth's bag..." She pointed out as she got up and brought Beth's bag with her and gave it to Puck.

"Thanks" He gave a quick smile and went out the door. We all watched as he put her in a car seat and when he completed the task, he got in the car and drove off.

"Well..." Emma started. "Seems like I'll be going." She got her coat and bag and made her way out to the door where we were all still standing. "Thanks for the coffee, Santana."

"No problem." I waved off.

"Bye." With that she called a cab and left.

We got inside, closed the door and made our way to the couch and plopped on it.

"So...what you wanna do? Its 'girls night' after all." Quinn asked me.

"Hmmm...I dunno." I thought quickly. "Karaoke?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not?" She sighed a little. "Remember no drinking or else I'll-"

"Quinn that shit don't work on me. I'm not Beth or your bitch." I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Whatever! Just get your ass ready!" She slapped my shoulder, got up and made her way to her room.

I relaxed for about 15 minutes. Drinking my coffee while reading the New York Times. It was 17:45 and I decided to get ready before Quinn gets in here and kicks my ass. I get to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I get out and put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a purple top with a leather jacket and a pair of brown boots. I look in the mirror on my way out of my room and **LMFAO's 'Sexy and I know it' **starts to play on the radio.

**"When I walk on by girls be looking like damn SHE fly..." **I started singing as I make my way down the stairs.** "This is how I roll animal print pants outta control." **I stop singing quickly to see where Quinn was.

"Quinn? You ready?"

"Almost!" Was the immediate response I got back.

"Mmm 'Kay..."

**"Girl, look at that body! I-I work out!" **I started singing once again and started making up my own dance moving as I started shaking my ass around the house. **"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see! (Okay) Everybody stops and they're staring at me. (Hey) I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it! (Show it, show it!) I'm sexy and i-" **just as I started getting into the song I heard someone burst out laughing and Immediately shouted out "Fuck you, Tubbers!". Her laughing started to subside a little.

"C'mon let's go." She pulled me by my arm. Successfully pulling me out the door.

"S, get a cab while I lock the door." She asked me while facing the door that she was trying to close.

"Okay." Was my quick response to her as I made my way to the side walk and hailed a cab. A cab instantly stopped in front of me once I whistled. **'Yeah...I'm just that awesome' **I thought to myself.

"Q!" I shouted and she quickly made her way to the cab.

"Rosalita's Road house." Quinn said and As we settled in a familiar song started to play on the radio. Quinn looked at me and just laughed.

**"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show! (Show it, show it!) I'm sexy and I know it!"** I started rapping again.

"Didn't we just leave that song now?"

"C'mon sing with me!" I begged playfully.

"Okay..."

**"Check it out! Check it out! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle. Yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle. Yeah!"** As me and Quinn sang we wiggled in our seats and you could see the cab driver suppressing a laugh. **"Yeah, yeah! Do the wiggle man! Do the wig old man! I'm sexy and I know it!"** Me and Quinn looked to each other and laughed as the rest of the song played out.

"We're hear!" The cab driver announced. "That will be $7,50."

I got out my purse and quickly paid the cab driver. We got out an in neon lighting saw their sign **'Rosalita's Road house.'** Normally its a honky tonk bar but one friday a month they have these awesome karaoke night's that Quinn and I LOVE going to and this so happens to be that friday. We step in the place and you could just see this was your typically old school western bar but with a modern twist so it wasn't your cliche crappy bar. It was full tonight, but then again most night are seeing that this is the place where everyone let's lose and have a fun time. This place was all about having a good time and they knew not to make trouble here because they get their ass kicked and banned by the owner. Shannon Beiste may be a girl but she sure as hell doesn't punch like or look like on for that fact, but still a girl none the less.

"Whadd up, girls?" Artie, one of the bartenders asked us in a wanna be gangster accent.

"'Sup, Stubbles!" Artie may be older than me but he still looks like a 14-year old nerd on the brink of puberty playing Lord of The Rings online in his basement. The only reason Artie got this job is because Beiste is his aunt.

**'Even his aunt got more hair than him...'** I thought as I looked over in her direction and let out a small laugh. Quinn and Artie looked over at me confused and I quickly brushed it off as nothing once I looked at Artie again.

"You guys here for the karaoke?" He asked while cleaning a glass with a filthy rag he got from the front of his greased out apron. 'Dude, this is a bar. NOT a garage...where did all that grease come from anyway?'

"Yeah, Artie" Quinn gave him a 'Duh!' Look.

"Nice, nice..." He nodded. "Can I get anything for you, sexy ladies?" He tried to act smooth and it **definatly wasn't working.**

"Oh wow! He has no game..." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"It's fine. We just gonna go get a seat." Quinn said as she bit her bottom lip to keep her from laughing.

We made our way to the side of the stage and found us a seat. When we sat down someone jogged over to us and asked:

"Do you lovely ladies wanna give us a little song and dance?" He first looked at Quinn then me. Quinn shook her head and pointed to me to which I immediatly screamed **'what?'**

"C'mon! Ya'll don't want to disappoint us! Its gonna be fun!" He said in a fake cowboy accent.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" I finally got up, took off my jacket and let the man drag me to the stage.

**"Oh my god, Satan is singing?" **I heard Shannon Beiste call over the mic and the crowed was filled with laughter. I playfully slapped her on the shoulder, she grinned and put a cowboy hat on my head. Some people look ridiculous with it on but honestly I look hot as hell! **'I know you checking me out, losers!' **I thought as I could see some idiots drooling at my feet.

"So what will you be singing tonight, little lady?" Beiste asked over the mic.

"I dunno, surprize me!" She laughed and handed to the mic over to me.

She went to the back and got the prompter and the music right for my 'mystery song'. I looked around and I saw a bus loud of people cheering me on. I turned to my right and saw Quinn chatting to some random guys hanging around her. *Mental note* Don't let any of that guys get her drunk! I turned to the bar and I saw Artie try and put his Freshman moves on some tall mystery blonde with great legs. **'Wow...she does have great legs. Not better than Brittnay's though...maybe, you never..' **Thesaid mystery blonde turned around and locked eyes with me, Blue glued Brown. **OH MY GOD!** Its...

"Everyone give it up for the amazing, Santana Lopez!"

**Shit!**

****

There's another chapter! This is just a quick update...Made up this chapter listening to LMFAO's Sexy and I know it which you will all have an facial expression of DUH! ut don't HATE! lol. READ AND REVIEW! :D BTW Rosalita's Road House is actually the place Will and Beiste go to in 214 - Blame it On The Alcohol, but you already knew that since you are GLEEKS! haha BRITTANA ARE ON IN EPISODE 304 - POT O' GOLD! November 1st, here we come!

XOXO

-A


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

_**We Found Love In Bohemian Rhapsody**_

"Everyone give it up for the amazing Santana Lopez!"

**Shit! Brittany?**

The backtrack of Rihanna's latest hit "We Found Love" started to play. **An electro pop hit in a honky tonk bar?**

"Rihanna?" I looked back ridiculously at Beiste.

"Yeah, darlin'! You said anything and this is what 'cha got." Beiste tipped her cowboy hat answering me.

**'Screw it!'** I look back at Brittany who's current attention is on me. Mother-fuck-me-with-this-mic!

_**'Yellow diamonds in the light...' **_I croak out.

_**'Now we standing side by side, as your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive.'**_

I start to sing better, getting in the feeling of the song. The beat started to come in.

_**'This way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I gotta let it go...'**_

Everyone started to clap and even some people at the bar got up and made their way to the dance floor.

_**'We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place...'**_

When the electro beats by Calvin Harris started to kick in and people started to dance as did I. I was dancing on that mic stand like it was a stripper pole. I never thought in a million years that I would be seeing a bar filled with cowboys decked out in hats dancing with mugs filled to the brim with beer in one hand and fist pumping with the other to Rihanna's music, especially an electro song.

_**'Sunshine through an open door, love a life I will divide. Turn away 'cause I need you more...' I winked at Brittany. 'Feel the heartbeat in my mind!'**_

_**'This way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I gotta let it go...(Oh ooooooh)'**_

At this point I could even see Quinn swaying around with about 3guys surrounding her trying to get her attention. I pulled my face away from the mic and let out a small chuckle as they try to by her drinks.

_**'We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place...'**_

I looked around the bar to see if everyone is having a good time. Each time I would scan the people my eyes would connected with Brittany's ocean blue eyes and as I broke the connection I took time to check her body out. I shamelessly scanned her body. Cowboy boots and hat, a plaid shirt that was tied up in a knot at her stomach and the shortest denim shorts I've ever seen. **Damn... I'm even starting to drool a bit**. I shook my head and went back to the song.

_**'Yellow diamonds in the light, Now we standing side by side, as your shadow crosses mine.'**_

_**'We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place...'**_

I whipped my head side to side, my raven locks flowing everywhere partying to the music, lost in my own world. So much so that I grabbed the mic, went down the side of the stage and went to dance with the crowd.

_**'We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place...'**_

As the song came to an end the crowd roared. They all clapped, a few slapped me on the back (it hurt like fuck) and some even shouted 'Encore, encore!' I laughed and made my way back to the stage as Beiste stood on the stage holding a mic.

"Whoa... That was just.." Beiste said shocked plastered on her face. "I'm speechless!" She clapped her hands and the crowd did the same in agreement. I stand up on the stage and begin to blush profusely, lucky they can't see it.

"Uhmmm thank you?" I spoke through the mic.

"Let's give it up one more time the amazing Santana Lopez!" The whole crowd clapped as I gave the mic to Beiste and made my way down the side of the stage and got to my table where Quinn was sitting with tall lanky guy trying to make his move on her.

"Yo' Frankenteen! Move your ass before I go all Lima Heights!" He looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. "Why you looking at me like that? Move your ass out my seat!" He quickly scrambled out of the chair and made his way to the bar.

"You just haaaad to spoil our... ***burp*** fun!" Quinn said slightly tipsy.

"Eww Q!" I waved my hand infront of my face. "that's the reason why I told him to leave." I pointed to the beer on the table. "I love Beth but I don't want that happening again like this..."

"True..." She said sadly while nursing her drink.

"You know I didn't even know you drank beer!" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Artie brought it over, he said it was on the house." She glanced over in the direction of the bar.

"Oh so his the one I should fuck up?" I asked jokingly.

"S, leave him." She laughed and put her hand on my shoulder as a banjo started playing in the background.

_**'Now, red solo cup is the best receptical**_

_**For barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals**_

_**And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles**_

_**If you prefer drinkin' from glass.'**_

"Red Solo Cup?" I asked to no one in particular. **Who the fuck would be singing that? Then again this place does feel like a hoedown...**

"Sam!" Quinn said shocked with a smile on her face.

"Sam?" I asked her and looked in her direction. He was singing on stage with Lumpy the ape boy. What's he doing here?

_**'Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable**_

_**And in fourteen years, they are decomposable**_

_**And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable**_

_**Freddy Mac can kiss my ass, whoo'**_

A hoedown literally started in the middle of the dance floor and the leader of it, standing right in front is one blonde beauty by the name of Brittany S. Pierce. Wow she can dance... God I should stop drooling.

"I spy with my little eye..." Quinn started. "Someone beginning with a B!" She said looking over at Brittany then again at me. "C'mon let's go!" She chuckled and pulled me up. I could see Quinn was bodering drunk, she's never this happy. Calm before the storm...

_**'Red solo cup, I fill you up**_

_**Let's have a party, let's have a party**_

_**I love you, red solo cup, I lift you up**_

_**Proceed to party, proceed to party**_

_**Now, I really love how you're easy to stack**_

_**But I really hate how you're easy to crack**_

_**'Cause when beer runs down in front of my back**_

_**Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky'**_

Quinn pulled us to the front so she 'apparently' could see Sam, total bullshit! We started getting in the groove.

_**'But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten**_

_**Admirin' how sharply my first name is written**_

_**On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'**_

_**When I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky'**_

That's when I realized that Brittany was dancing behind me and Quinn was in front. Shit...

_**'Red solo cup, I fill you up**_

_**Let's have a party, let's have a party**_

_**I love you, red solo cup, I lift you up**_

_**Proceed to party, proceed to party'**_

Everyone partied with drinks in their hands.

_**Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow**_

_**But only you, red, will do for this fellow**_

_**'Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello**_

_**And you are the fruit to my loom**_

Sam then noticed me and Quinn dancing in front and he smiled and waved at us as he sang:

_**'Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic**_

_**You're more than amazing, you're more than fantastic**_

_**And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic**_

_**When I look at you and say:'**_

He lifted his cup and spoke with me and Quinn shouting the echoing words.

_**'Red solo cup, you're not just a cup**_

_**(No, no, no, God, no)**_

_**You're my, you're my**_

_**(Friend?)**_

_**You're my Friend**_

_**(Friend, friend, friend, life long)**_

_**Thank you for being my friend'**_

We all laughed and he winked at us they continued to sing.

_**'Red solo cup, I fill you up**_

_**Let's have a party, let's have a party**_

_**I love you, red solo cup, I lift you up**_

_**Proceed to party, proceed to party**_

_**Red solo cup, I fill you up**_

_**Let's have a party, let's have a party**_

_**Red solo cup, let's have a party**_

_**Proceed to party'**_

**"Whoo!" **I screamed and threw my hands in the air. I did that a little too fast and felt myself being thrown backwards. I braced myself for the fall but instead of the floor I saw a flash of blonde hair then felt a pair of strong pale arms wrap around my waist and lifted me back on my feet.

"Oh thanks Qu..." I turned around thinking I'd find hazel eyes instead I got bright blue ones. "Shit... Sorry!" I scramble out of her arms. "And thank you." I said shyly once I was out of her arms. Since when was I shy? Fucking Brittany...

"Its no problem." She smiled at me and I swear I could hear angels singing and my knees going weak. "Your singing was awesome by the way." She beamed at me and I started to feel that ever occurring blush I find myself having around her.

"Thank you?" I said shyly.

"You know you look strangely familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before?" She asked with her face scrunched up slightly confused.

"Maybe I just have that familiar face?" I said dumbly.

"No... You're different." My heart swelled at her answer.

"Well maybe you've seen me at-" Sam pulled me away quickly just as I was about to tell her the truth.

"What the fuck?" I was about to punch him but stopped when he said:

"We've got to go, San. Quinn's..." He looked to his side to where Quinn was shouting at random guys telling them 'She had abs!' Yeah Q, turns into an angry drunk. Not a sight to see.

"Okay, let's just get her before she calls Puck!" Last time she called Puck, she lost it **'telling him that his a man whore' and 'that go and fuck a squirrel...'** The shit she said didn't make sense.

Sam got to Quinn and held her up as they made their way to the door.

"You got your car here?" Sam asked me as Q started to drool on him. "No we took a cab, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, its out back!" He shouted.

"San?" She asked confused. I looked back and saw Brittany's blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Sorry I gay!" I stopped quickly. "I mean Go! I gotta go..." I raced out of the bar after Quinn and Sam.

**The Next Afternoon**

"Where am I?" I heard faintly from Quinn's bedroom.** That Bitch probably doesn't even remember that Sam dropped us here last night. Alright! Let me be a good friend and bring her some Asprin and water.** Just as i made my way to Quinn's bedroom door it slams open and I see a fucked up blonde mess run past me, heading for the toilet I assume. My suspicons were confirmed when I heard Q puking her guts out. **I'm gonna make Stubbles into a McCripple Pants! **

"Q!" I knock on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She immediatly answered butI knew she was lying because right after she said it she started puking again.

"As shit you are! Let me in!" After a few moments i heard the bathroom door unlock and saw Quinn slumped on the floor, hugging the toilet. **if she didn't look so fucked up i would've taken a picture and uploaded it on Facebook.. or better yet, Tweet it!** "Wow Quinn... you look like shit!" I chuckled as i leaned on the bathroom sink.

"Fuck you, Lopez!" she glared at me.

"I'm sure you would **LOVE** to but sorry you're not my type!" I said playfully and in return gave me a sarcastic laugh.

"And you're mine?" She asked rhetorically.

"Q, I'm everyone's type!"

"urghhh..." Quinn vomitted again. **Ewww...** i thought mentally. "Do you have some aspirn or something?I feel like I'm getting mind fucked by a Jackhammer." Quinn held her head in pain.

"Got it already."I showed her the aspirn and gave her some water. "here."

"Thanks..."I hear her mummble as she popped the aprin in her mouth and finished off the glass of water.

"Better?" I asked as i took the glass from her.

"Much!" She sighed in relief as she went back to hugging the toilet. "What the fuck did i drink last night?" she asked more herself than me. "what happened last night, S?" **Finally a question directed to someone other than the catholic nuns that live in her little tormented brain. **

"Well..." I started off. "We went to Rosalita's Roadhouse,I sang 'We Found Love' and you kept downing beers like theres no tomorrow...apparently Artie gave them to you."

"Artie?" She asked confused and i just nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah... plus Lumps The Clown who kept hitting on you too if you don't remem-"

"You mean Finn?" she cut me off

"Like I care.. oh by the way Sam was there doing his Hobo McBieber thing with Orca singing 'Red Solo Cup'." Quinn had this weirdlook on her face as she tried to rememeber the events of last night. "Sammy Evans was rocking it but Orca didn't really sing...probably because he was out of the ocean too long." I continued.

"Sam was there?" she palmed her face in embrassment. "Shit!" She muttered to herself. **She didn't like when people she worked with saw her like this... except for me but then again best friend rules don't apply.**

"Hey, hey, hey! C'mon honey it isn't that bad..." I went over to her and sat next to her as i started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Yeah Q's kinda a sobbing-mess-hungover type girl.

'You know Santana..." She sniffed. "You're actually a good friend under all that bitchy exterior." She chcukled quietly

"Well fuck you, Lucy Quinn Fabray! I'm an outstanding fucking friend either way!" Quinn cringed when i used her full name.

"I'm starting to curse the day i told you my full name." She said in a playful whisper.

"Whatever, Lucy!" I laughed as Quinn turned to me and tried to punch me but failed misribly as i just dodged out the way and she fell face first onto a carpet that was in the bathroom. i tied but i couldn't hold in my laugh.

"Shit." She muffled out as her face was engrossed with carpet. **Since when was there a carpet in here? **i looked a Quinn and helped her up. "Thank You, Santana..." Quinn gave me a genuine smile.

"You wanna stay here?" i looked around. "Or you wanna go to your room and put a bucket by your bed?"

"Bed and bucket." Was the authorization code and i took Miss Fabray to her room and put the bucket on her side of the bed.

i sighed as i got out of her room and closed the door. i quickly typed Sam a message seeing that he ask me to call or text him when Quinn woke up to see if she was alright.

From Santana to Hobo Biebs - Saturday; 2:37pm** - Hey, Trouty Mouth! Q just woke up & told me she got mind fucked by sum Catholics carrying a jackhammer & sum other power tools. i think shes gonna be fine... :) Thanx 4 giving us a drive though, even if it just to score some brownie points with Quinn. lol**

From Hobo Biebs to Santana - Saturday; 2:40pm** - It was no biggie & I'm glad 2 knw she's alright. You're makin me regret telling u that I had a crush on Quinn...**

From Santana to Hobo Biebs - Saturday; 2:44pm** - Is today 'Everyone-should-regret-saying-shit-to-Santana' day?**

From Hobo Biebs to Santana - Saturday; 2:50pm **- What the fuck are you talking, Satan?**

Fuck you, Lisa Rinna!

From Hobo Biebs to Santana - Saturday; 2:52pm** - Sorry typo!**

From Santana to Hobo Bieber - Saturday; 3:01pm** - Typo my ass, Lady Lips! Remember who i'm living with! if you wanna get all on Barbie, you have to get through me first.**

From Hobo Biebs to Santana - Saturday; 3:07pm** - U knw that sounds kinda fucked up, right?**

From Santana to Hobo Biebs - Saturday; 3:18pm** - It's wanky... you'z know i be'z doing it!**

From Hobo Biebs to Santana - Saturday; 3:23pm** - we know! lol well i got to go back to work. Sue just came in and her shit storm fucks up my hair.**

From Santana to Hobo Biebs - Saturday; 3:27pm** - And THAT is why i don't work on the weekends... :P plus your 'Lemon Juiced' locks are fucked up enough.**

I got up from the couch that i've been lounging on for almost the past hour, made me a sandwhich and poured me a glass of Coke. i went back to the couch a plopped my ass on the same spot it was on 5 minutes ago. i set down my lunch on the coffee table infront of me and got a hold of the TV remote. As i flicked through the channels i stopped at E! when i saw the headline **"BREAKING NEWS"** and saw later in the segment "Kim and Kris divorce after 72 days?"** No shit Sherlock! nobody thought this was gonna last anyway i mean look at the previous episodes of "Keeping Up With The Kardashians" You could not be telling me that shit was not fucked up while they were dating... reality TV! i wish 'The Simple Life' would come back on again... i started to dig in my sandwhich as i changed to watch 'One Tree Hill' Oh My God... this shit is still on? its like the fucked up teen version of 'All My Children'. **As i finish my lunch i feel my BlackBerry start to vibrate and i quickly see that a text came through.

From Hobo Biebs to Santana - Saturday; 4:09pm** - Fuck you!**

I can't help but laugh at the sight of that text.

Later i made Quinn a small meal and for the rest of the day she was out like a light so i decided to take a small jog through Central Park. i put on a white tank top and a black shorts with the word **'CHEERIOS' **printed out across the butt in red sitching. As i get to Central Park i notice that there's about an hour left of sunlight outside so i pull out my iPod and plug my headphones in my ears. i quickly tie up my hair in a tight pony tail. **It feels kinda good to feel like a cheerleader...**

I ran for few minutes when came across a small crowd gathering around something.. .or someone? I pull out my heaphones as curisoty gets the better of me and i make my way to the crowd and I notice that there's a group of dancers performing. I push my way to the front of the crowd so I can get a better look as the small crowd starts to grow. I stare in awe of the all dancers movements.

"Wow..." was all I could say.

"Yeah..." Someone answered back. "My girlfriend choerographed the performance." He said proudly. **Where the fuck did this guy come from?**

"She's really good. You must be proud." I looked at him as he fixed his glasses and put his hands in his pocket as he gushed out a "**She's totally awesome."**

As everyone clapped and threw money in a hat that magically popped out of nowhere I realized that the guy that was next to me was walking in front of me and disappeared behind the bushes that were behind the dancers.

"All of this couldn't be done without our awesome teacher and the choerographer, Miss Pierce!" One of the dancers shouted and that weird dude came out from the bushes holding out a bunch of roses. **Nerd-In-Skinny-Jeans looked kinda hot from a far... if i say so myself. **I looked at him smiling as he made his way to the choerographer...his girlfriend...with the surname of Pierce...

"Shit..." Everything dropped into place and so did my heart.

"Everyone give it for my girlfriend the choeographer, Brittany!" He said as he gave her the roses and everyone started clapping as I stood shocked, mouth open.

"Thank you everyone!" Her voice floated through the crowd and my heart started beating faster. She looked at the flowers then at her boyfriend who put his arm around her waist and gave him a chaste but passionate kiss. I swore everything felt as if they were going in slow motion... his hand resting on her hip, her arm wrapped around his neck, his wrapped around her waist, their lips touching... **FUCK! **I retreat back as Brittany's eyes lock with mine for a brief second and i try to get out that crowd as soon as possible. I get out of the crowd plug in my headphones, put on Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody and ran in the direction of mine and Quinn's apartment.

_**"Is this the real life ? is this just fantasy? **_

_**Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." **_

I thought how perfect this song was as all the different emtions washed through me.

_**"...but now I've gone and throw it all away!"**_

Sure did. Ofcause Brittany's gonna have a boyfriend! How could i be so stupid and think Brittany's single? let alone lesbian! Shit, shit, motherfucking shit! I ran on the bricks of Central Park like never before.

_**"I sometimes wish I never been born at all!"**_

'Thats exactly how I'm feeling now but the only I can blame for this heart break is myself. I fucking hate this stupid crush!' I thought as the beat stepped up.

_**"I'm just poor boy, nobody loves me.**_

_**(His just a poor boy from a poor family! **_

_**Spare me this life of this monstosity!)**_

_**Easy come easy go will you let me go? **_

_**(Bismila! No, we will not let you go!)**_

_**Let him go!**_

_**(Bismila! We will not let you go!)**_

_**Let him go!**_

_**(Bismila! We will not let you go!)**_

_**Let me go!**_

_**(Will not let you go!)**_

_**Let me go! **_

_**(Will not let you go! Never, never, never!)**_

_**Let me go!**_

_**(Will not let you go! Never, never, never!)**_

_**Ahhhhh ohhh"**_

"No, no, no, no, no! Mamma mia let me go!" I whispered as tears started making an apperance. So what's in store for me now? I don't know what to do anymore...

_**"So you think you can love and leave to die?**_

_**Oh baby! **_

_**Can't do this to me baby!**_

_**Just to get out,**_

_**Just get right out of here."**_

As the beat went up and came back down again. I found myself sweating and out of breath at the foot of the stairs of our apartment.

_**"Nothing really matters, **_

_**Anyone can see,**_

_**Nothing really matters...**_

_**Nothing really matters to me."**_

I got the apartment's keys out of my pocket and i just stood there and i thought about Brittany. I looked back to Central Park just hoping by any chance she would run after me like all those cheesy romantic movies. 'I guess she's not my Romeo' I thought as a single tear ran down my cheek but was quickly wiped away when I thought how fucking stupid I was.

_**"Anyway the wind blows..."**_


	5. Author's Note

**Author note:**

THANK YOU for all the alerts, reviews and pm's. Sorry that there's so many spelling mistakes, I had to use wordpad which apparently doesn't have spell check. (My brother fucked up my Microsoft Word) Funny enough when I wrote that chapter it was before i heard or even knew that Santana and Rachel were singing it in #310. I didn't realize when I first started this fanfic but all of my chapters are all accompainied by songs because life without music sucks! Life needs background music. PERIOD. So I would like to ask you when you do read this fanfic, listen to the songs I give so you can get the whole dramatic, comedic or party-ic feel to it! Much appericated... :) BTW More reviews, the quicker I update the story... _***hint hint* **_hahaha Tell me what you want for the story besides letting Brittany's boyfriend get hit by a bus, truck or moving house! If I get up until 15 reviews I'll update later today! :)

**XOXO**

**-A**


	6. Emotions Taking Me Over

**Chapter 4:**

_**Emotions Taking Me Over**_

_**3 days later...**_

Quinn asked me what was wrong when she found me silently sobbing on the couch and I told her about the whole 'Brittany-Having-a-boyfriend thing" and she held me as the tears started coming back up for like an hour. God, I was so pathetic... fortunatley (or unfortuntley, however you see it) for me I had my Finals in about two weeks and I had to study my ass off so for the past 3 days i was cooped up at home with my nose in the books. Some fucking how there was a mix up with Coffee House's shifts and instead of getting the early morning shift with Lauren, I got the afternoon shift with Quinn. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem because I fucking love Q but... today was Wednesday. Today was the first time I would see Brittany since I found out she had a boyfriend and this would be the first time Brittany actually noticed me with my uniform on. **You know what fuck this! I'll just say I'm sick...and dying...with a bruised rib... and a broken ankle.**

"C'mon, S!" Quinn pulled me from out the kitchen. She thinks I'm hiding but really I'm hiding behind the fridge for fun... I was playing hide and seek with Beth, okay? "You and Beth played that last week... at Puck's apartment!"

"I'm trying not to be found!" I struggle out of her arms. **This is not working... motherfuck!**

"Santana Lopez, stop being such a fucking child and face Brittany! She'll be here any second!" I looked at the digital watch that was wrapped around Quinn's left arm. **14:57**

"Shit!" I scare Q as i jump out of her arms and try and run back into the kitchen but Fabitch got a hold of my wrist and pulled me back.

"I swear to god, Santana! Don't make me call Sue..." I look at her in fear. **She wouldn't**. "Oh, yes I would!"

"Fuck you, Fabray." i mummble out just as the bell rings indicating a new customer entered. My back was faced to the door so i couldn't see who it was but already knew. I still looked at Quinn just hoping somehow by the addicting of Amy Whinehouse that Brittany wasn't there.

"Always on time..." Quinn looked at me and handed the menu's from the counter to me. Urghhh... I AM **DREADING** THIS MOMENT!

I turn around and see a flash a blonde hair exit again. What. The. Fuck? I was confused as hell at the moment but I had to turn to Quinn with a smirk on my face and did a little happy dance to which she just chuckled and rolled her eyes... **Wow, she's getting good at that**. Just as I try and put the menus back on the counter the bell rings again followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Babe, the sandwhiches here are SO good!" A excited beautiful voice flowed through my body and gave me chills

God, no...

"I'll be the judge of that, Britt." A nerd like yet gruffy voice chuckled.

What?

I turned around to see Brittany and her boyfriend walking into the Coffee House taking Brittany's normal seat. He pulled up a chair for her to which she giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. Jealousy raged through me... This is the only time i wish PDA was illegal. I was stuck in my spot and so foused on Brittany that I didn't see Sue making her way towards me.

"Boobs McGhee? Get your juicy, ripened chest fruit to those weird looking baboons!" Sue sneered at me and I made my way to the lover's table. All that was going through my mind was **"Can I go all Lima Heights on this douche bag called Brittany's boyfriend?"** I stand infront of the lovers and clear my thoat as Brittany's face was trapped in douche -lord's neck. His nerd-in-a-skinny-jeans look wore off the second he put his arms around Brittany. They turn to me with a kinda shocked look on their face which quickly turned to reconizition from both sides.

"Hey, you're that chick from the park!" Said Brtittany's douche. He said sweetly but it came of to me as annoying. **You know what? Can I throw this notebook at his face?**!

"San?" Brittany smiled sweetly. **Urghhh... I'm trying to be mad at you and your douche and I'm thinking of throwing my notebook in his faceand you're smiling so sweetly and shit so I'm literally melting inside!**

"Actually, It's Santana and I'll be your waitress for today at Shuester's Coffee House." I put on my best bitch face on or else I might show all the emotions I'm feeling right now. "These are you're menus." I handed them their menus and left them no time to ask me anymore questions. "I'll be right back to take your order."

"Santana..." Brittany smiled and I stopped in my tracks. "You have a nice name." When she said that I couldn't stop a blush from forming. She kept I contact with me and I couldn't help but feel vulnerable

"Britt..." Her boyfriend cooed and she imedaitley stopped staring at me. Thank god...

"Oh sorry! Charlie, this is San..." She looked at me. "...tana. Santana, this is my lovely boyfriend, Charlie." Charlie extended his hand and all I wanted to do is rip his arm off, but instead I took his hand and shook it. **HARD.**

"Nice grip you have there, Santana." I smirked at him when I saw him cringe in pain a bit.

"Yeah, I know." I gave him an innocent smile.

"So you're the one with the amazing voice that Brittany couldn't stop talking about?" Douche Lo- I mean Charlie asked and I gave Brittany an inquizitive look. **She talked about me? *Mental happy dance***

"Yeah..." Brittany blushed under our gazes. "She has an awesome voice." She locked eyes with me and I couldn't but drowned in her ocean blue eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like hours but in reality only a few seconds.

"Thank you..." I reluclantly broke the contact and cleared my throat again, 'business mode' once again. "So do want me to come back OR do you want me to take your order now?"

"I'll take the..."

"Special with the hot chocolate." I finished and looked at Charlie and smirked.

"Make that 2." He looked lovingly at Brittany which made me just gag. "I wanna see what all the rave is about!" He put his arm around Brittany while she giggled.** I guess he won this one...**

"Okay..." I smiled at Brittany. "Give me two minutes..."

I raced back to the kitchen and gave Lady Lips their orders. While he was making the order I was getting orders back and forth as the Coffee House started filing up which was kinda odd. Fake smiles here and there, being extremely nice and helpful when your crush and her boyfriend are knoodling in the corner. **Yeah, this facade is not gonna last. I'm practically a ticking time bomb and Quinn knows it because she's giving me these looks. **I finally head back to the kitchen and get Brittany and Gaylord's order.

"Thanks, Sammy!" I throw him a genuine smile. Besides Q, Sam is one of my closest friends here in the coffee house.

I make my way to the couple's table and all my insides start to throw up as jealousy makes its uptineth appreance.

"Here is your order." I take the drinks off the tray and put it down. "Your hot chocolate..." I take their sandwhiches off the tray one by one."And your sandwhiches."

"Thanks, Santana." Brittany smiles at me and I can feel the jealousy disappear and its place I feel butterflies.

"It's my job..." I shrug off but smile back. "Enjoy."

"Oh my god..." I hear Charlie moan as I walk away.

"Told you they rock." I hear Brittany tell her boyfriend.

As Brittany and her lapdog eat their sandwhiches I race up and down, getting orders, fetching orders, hearing assholes complain, children moaning at their parents, paying peoples tabs, making coffee... **Why is it so busy? **Another couple sat at a table next to Britt and Charlie as I was taking their order I couldn't help but evesdrop... **Well, I actually do**.

"Why are you spoiling me today, babe?" I hear Brittany ask.

"Because I can and because today is a super special day." He answered back. **What could today be? Their anniversary, her birthday, his birthday...**

"It is?" She asked confused.

"Yeah... You know I love you right?" **When I heard that I had this overwhemling urge to gag out the cereal I had this morning.**

"And I love you..." I heard their lips pressed together and release with a smack. **She's making this so hard for me... I'm already on edge and here they are proclaiming their love for one another?** I finish taking the table's order, make my way to the kitchen and give it to Sam. Everything seemed quiet... **MUCH** too quiet for a coffee house when I entered back in. I made my way to Quinn who was by the counter. I leaned on the counter and looked at her. Shocked sketched on her face.

"Did someone die?" I whisper to her with a chuckle. She looks and me and her eyes are alerted. **What the fuck?**

"What the fucks up with you, Q?" I said a bit annoyed. She pointed across the room where everyone was watching and I followed their eyesight to... Brittany and Charlie. Charlie was standing up with an acoustic guitar around his neck. **When the fuck did he bring that in? **He started playing and I could not believe it... No, this **can't** happen.

**"It's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do, **

**Hey, Brittany?**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares Brittany?**

**I think I wanna marry you...**

**Just tell me right now, Baby**

**Just say I do..."**

"Brittany Susan Pierce..." He said when he was done with his accoustic set as he set down his guitar and got on one knee. ** No...** "In front of this whole coffee house..." He pulled a box out of his coat pocket. "Will you make me the happiest man on the planet and be my wife?" He opened the box and out shone a 9kart diamond ring.

Loud gasps and '**Say yes**!' '**Please say yes**!' '**Don't keep him waiting**!' '**His cute**!' I looked at Brittany's face and saw hesitation in her eyes which briefly looked in my direction... i think.

"Yes..." And with one word my whole life fell apart. **I felt so numb that I couldn't even feel the emotions that were possibly going through me in that single moment. I just can't...**

When I looked up again I saw Brittany in Charlie's arms as he was swinging her around while the whole Coffee House was were cheering for the newly engaged couple as her ring was shining in the light... That was the only place I could look was that ring on her finger. I was so focused on that ring I didn't even feel Quinn shaking me.

"San..." She shook me again which finally got my attention. "Are you alright?" She asked concern blatantly showing. **I didn't know...**

"I don't know, Q..." I answered back truthfully because I didn't untill the shock wore off 10 seconds later and jealousy fueled by sadness and anger raged through me and I could literally feel steam coming out of my ears and thats when Quinn knew it was Lima Heights time.

"S..." Quinn looked at me scared. I walked past her to get my coat before I lost control and shoved my foot up Charlie's brazilian waxed ass, but she got me just before I got my jacket.

"Let me go..." I shouted at her under my breath. She's gonna make me lose it. "I just can't look, it's killing me... and taking control." I recited lyrics to the song by The Killers called 'Mr Brightside'. She turned her head sideways sympathically and tried to hug me.

"No." I put my had on her chest signaling to stop. I pull out my iPod and shove my headphones in my ear and press shuffle. **ahh... Music, my saving grace. **LimpBizkit's 'Break Stuff' starts to play. I smirk knowing how my mood and this song intertwines perfectly together.

_**"It's jus tone of those days**_

_**When you don' t wanna wake up**_

_**Everything's fucked, **_

_**Everybody sucks.**_

_**You don't really know why**_

_**but you wanna justify**_

_**Ripping someone's head off**_

_**No human contact**_

_**And if you interact**_

_**Your life is on contact**_

_**Best bet is to stay away motherfucker!**_

_**It's jus one of those days..."**_

I made my way outside when Sue grabbed me from the kitchen. What the fuck is it with everyone pulling and grabbing me today? Do I look like your fucking rag doll?

"Where in the Indiana Jones are you going?" Sue shouted at me. Seriously? Does this bitch think that this is the perfect time to shout at me?

_**"Its all about the he says, she says bullshit.**_

_**I think you better quit letting shit slip**_

_**or you'll be leaving with a fat lip**_

_**Its all about the he says, she says bullshit.**_

_**I think you better quit talking that shit!"**_

"You know what, Sue." I step up to her "I don't really give a fuck what you say or what you do... you don't own this place. Hell you not even the actually manager! I'm being really nice right now because I'm in possibly the shittest mood ever but here's a fair warning... "

_**"Its just one of those days feeling like a freight train**_

_**first one to complain**_

_**leaves with a stain**_

_**damn right I'm a maniac **_

_**better watch your back **_

_**cause I'm fucking up your program!"**_

"If you EVER grab me like that again or shout at me like that I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that It'll come fuck up all your organ and come back up your throat..." I look her in her eyes and I can see her gulp nervously.

_**"And if your stuck up**_

_**your just lucked up**_

_**next in line to get fucked up **_

_**Best bet is to stay away motherfucker!**_

_**It's jus one of those days..."**_

"Clear?" I asked her straightand cocked my head to the side, still having angry raging through my veins. Sue nodded silently and walked away. Santana: 1 Everyone esle: 0.

_**"Its all about the he says, she says bullshit.**_

_**I think you better quit letting shit slip**_

_**or you'll be leaving with a fat lip**_

_**Its all about the he says, she says bullshit.**_

_**I think you better quit talking that shit!**_

_**(yeah, punk! so come and get it!)"**_

As I walked outside the Coffee House, some bitch knocked into me and her coffee fell from her hands.

_**"I feel like shit.."**_

"What the fuck?" I looked at her.

"You owe me another fucking coffee, that's 'what the fuck'" She shook off her hands that were drenched in coffee.

"Whoa..." I step back. "I owe you shit... you knocked into me."

_**" My suggestion is to keep your distance**_

_**cause right now I'm dangerous.**_

_**We've all felt like shit**_

_**been trested like shit**_

_**all those motherfuckers that wanna step up..."**_

"Oh... poor little mexican, probably can't even pay for a coffee." The bitch dressed in an orange jacket with a black skinny jean and red heels asked me. Does this whore with a weave have a death wish?

**"I hope you know I pack a chainsaw**

**I'll skin your ass raw**

**and if my day keeps going this way I just might**

**break something tonight...**

**I hope you know I pack a chainsaw**

**I'll skin your ass raw**

**and if my day keeps going this way I just might**

**break something tonight...**

**I hope you know I pack a chainsaw**

**I'll skin your ass raw**

**and if my day keeps going this way I just might**

**break your fucking face tonight!"**

"Fuck you, wannbe trailer trash bitch!" I spat in her face.

***SLAP***

This bitch did not just slap me. I look at her ridulously... oh shit. I spear her to the ground and I close my hand as I punch her over and over again as she tries to pull my hair and scratch my arms.

_**"Give me something to break**_

_**Give me something to break!**_

_**Just give me something to break**_

_**How 'bout your fucking face?"**_

Everyone starts to rush out from the Coffee House to to try and stop the commotion me and this slut currently on the ground caused.

"Get that bitch of my sister!" I hear Charlie scream in a high pitched voice. This is Gaylord's sister? Good... I should punch her again just for good measure.

"Oh my god..." I hear Quinn gasp as Charlie's sister gets a shot in and hits me in the jaw which made me even more angry, but when I tried to hit her again I felt arms pull me away from the person laying on the floor with a bleeding nose and fucked up face. Charlie picked her up and wiped the blood from her nose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Santana!" Charlie shouted as he looked at his sister then me.

"Oh so you know this stupid cant, Charlie?" She said smugly. "She's almost as stupid as Britt." I heard the person holding me mumble something and I looked up to see Brittany tearing up and I lost it.

_**"I hope you know I pack a chainsaw,**_

_**What?**_

_**A chainsaw!**_

_**What?**_

_**A motherfucking chainsaw!**_

_**What?"**_

I shook out Brittany's arms with force and race to Charlie and his sister and slapped the shit out of her and she fell into Charlie's arms.

**"So come and get it!" **I shouted at them and showed them 'bring it on!' with my fingers. I gave this bitch a total smackdown! Charlie's sister backdown in fear and sank deeper into her brother's body. I turned around over to Brittany and saw her staring at me in shock.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"I'm perfectly fine, I should actually be asking you that!" I chuckle at the question but my heart enlarged at the concern.

"I'm okay, don't wory..." I smile at her reassuringly.

"Okay I belie- Oh my GOD! Santana.. you're bleeding!" She cupped my face and inspected it.

"Where?" I felt my face and a small bit of blood came from my lip. "Oh that? Its nothing." I shrug her hands off my face. **No that I really wanted to seeing that I am LOVING the feel of her hands on me but I just beat up her boyfriend... I mean her 'Soon-To-Be-Husband's sister and his standing about 20 feet away.**

"Santana!" I hear Q shout and run over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug. "Oh my god, are you alright? We saw everything..."

"Like I told Brittany over here..." I pointed to Brittany and she gave us a shy smile. "That I'm okay..." Quinn looked at my face. "And YES! My lip is fine. You and Britt need to stop worrying so much!" I smiled jokingly but it faulters as I realize that I just used Britt's nickname and she only acknowledged me 4days ago...

"Britt?" She smiled quickly and blushed.

"Uhmmm... Yeah.. you know tha-" **Thank god someone cut me off because I didn't know where I was going with that ,but unfotunatley it was Gaylord Focker. **

"What the fuck are you doing near that bitch, baby?" Me and Quinn roll our eyes.

"She got hurt too you know, Charlie?" She defended. **Awww... She's defending me!**

"What!" Charlie seemed shocked. "Did you see what she did to my sister?"

"You're sister started it!" Brittany fired back, stepping forword and standing next to me and Q now.

"She must've had a reason! She broke her goddamn nose, Britt!" He pleaded. He looked so pathetic...

"Like that nose was her's in the first place!" I laugh at Charlie and smirk at his sister who's standing behind him. I see Charlie's face fall a bit and I hear Q and Brittany chuckle.

"..." I cut Charlie off.

"Before you say anything and try and prove that the leader of 'The Plastic's' over there was right when we ALL know she was wrong." Everybody nodded proving that I was right.

"but Ashley-"

"But Ashley not do shit...yes, my fine Gaylord thats what you believe but guess what?" I stepped closer to him and whispered outloud. "No one gives a fuck about what you believe..."

"If ya'll don't mind I'm gonna go home right now because I am that awesome." I say out to the crowd. "PLUS I think 'The Fockers' over there need to call their surgeon and get an urgent face reduction." Everyone bursts into laughter and Ashley (I think that's her name.) Blushes a deep red knowing she was caught red handed with her phone in her hand. I turn to Q and ask her:

"I'm gonna go home now, I'll take care of Beth and send Emma home early tonight." And I in return recieve a nod from Quinn as she hugs me.

"I'm glad you didn't do something stupid this time, San..." I hear Quinn joke in my ear and she lets go.

"Atleast I didn't hit her first..."

"Exactly!" Quinn smiles. "I gotta go. See you tonight." She kissed me on the cheek and quickly jogged inside.

"Hi..." I turn around and see Brittany's blue eyes sparkling at me.

"Hey." I answer back with a smile.

"So your going?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay..." Kinda awkward for a moment there.

"Thank you though." I told Brittany.

"For what?" She asked curiously while tilting her head sideways.

"For defending me." I smile widely at her.

"It was nothing..." She says shyly while looking at her hands. "Anyone you could see you were right."

"But still thank you." I got up to her and gave her a quick help that was supposed to last for a milli second but turned into seconds. I let go of her and all the fuzzy feelings come back. "Well I gotta go..." I look at my watch. "Bye, Brittany.

"Bye, Santana. See you later." Brittany calls out as I walk down the street. Little did I know that I would see her sooner rather than later.

_**Later That Day**_

I just got out of the shower when I heard the door bell ring. Urghh Quinn... We need to have more than one set of keys. The door bell rings again as I rush down the stairs.

"Fuck Quinn! Don't put your thong in a twist!" I get the keys from off the coffee table and jog to the door. "Q, I swear you should just..." I trail off to see that Quinn's not the on my door step instead its...

"Hi, Santana." She breathes out. I start to feel self-conscious and a bit embrassed thatI opened the door in just a towel thats BARELY covering my ass.

"Hi Brittany..." I shift my weight onto my other leg. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" She beemed.

**She came to see me! Oh fuck... did I die? Did Ashley shock me with that cattle prod that was peeking out of her bag? because this does not see real... WAIT! Oh My God... I'm wearing a hooker towel infront of Brittany... SHIT!**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Thank You to everyone that reviewed, alerted and favored this story! :) It means alot to me PLUS You guys are just fucking awesome! Sorry that I'm updating now only, I was sick for the past day. Boo! Anyway... January 17th is THAT much nearer! Whoop Whoop! This Glee hiatus is KILLING me... And if its killing you too review and just say how you're hating this hiatus, how awesome Brittana is, how HOT Naya and Heather are, how fabulous this story is... You know normal GLEEKY things! :D Anyhoo... the goal this time is 25 reviews for me to update so... if you want another chapter... you know what to do. :) Sorry that there are many spelling mistakes I Blame it on me still having to use WordPad (Urghh) and the fact that right now its pass one in the morning here in South Africa. I wanted to finish this chapter before I got sick again. :) Remember until 25 reviews for me to update!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-A**_

.


	7. Uh Oh, I Think I'm Falling

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Uh Oh, I Think I'm Falling...**_

"Fuck Quinn! Don't get your thong in a twist!" I get the keys from off the coffee table and jog to the door. "Q, I swear you should just..." I trail off to see that Quinn's not the on my door step instead its...

"Hi, Santana." She breathes out. I start to feel self-conscious and a bit embrassed thatI opened the door in just a towel thats BARELY covering my ass.

"Hi Brittany..." I shift my weight onto my other leg. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" She beemed.

"You came to see me?" I let her inside.

**She came to see me! Oh fuck... did I die? Did Ashley shock me with that cattle prod that was peeking out of her bag? because this does not see real... WAIT! Oh My God... I'm wearing a hooker towel infront of Brittany... SHIT!**

"Thank you..." She thanked me for letting her inside. "Yeah, I wanted to check how..." She trailed off.

**Huh?** I followed her eyesight and found it trailing up my body. I held on to the top of my towel and tightened it. **Oh god...**

"Uhmm..." She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Shit." I ran my hand that wasn't holding my towel through my hair. "I should probably put on some clothes..." I said nervously.

"Yeah... Go do that." I run up the stairs, trying not to fall or show anything, but halfway there I look back and see Brittany standing awkwardly. "You can take a seat. Make yourself at home." She smiled at me and hesitantly took a seat on the sofa.

I run upstairs, lock my door and throw my towel on the floor. **What to wear, what to wear? uhmmm... **I rummage through my cupboard. Okay... Not too dressed up but not too casual. I picked up a blue blouse. **Too dressed up.** Then I picked up a pair of sweatpants.** Too casual. **I do the same to about ten other items of clothing. **Why the fuck can't I find something to wear? **I saw a white tank top laying on the floor next to a black pair of skinny jeans. **That tank top shows a good amount of clevage and my ass looks so good in that jeans. **I push all the other clothing back in my closet and put on my tank and skinny jeans.** I look good... Fuck I ALWAYS look good. **I smirk at myself in the full length mirror I got in my room which is situated next to the door. I got some socks and found of pair of redChuck Taylor's next to my bed**. Uhmm that will do. **I ruffle my hair a bit, letting my curls show and bounce. I make my way to Brittany as she was looking at the photos that were hanging on the wall. Most of them are of Q and Beth.

"Hi.." I whispered to Brittany as she was engrossed in the photos. She jumped in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I chuckled amusedly.

"It's alright..." She smiled and looked back to the wall. "These photo's are amazing... Who took them?"

"Uhmm... Well.. I did." I shrugged but blushed a bit. "The ones that I wasn't in anyway..." I down played it a little more. **Photography is a passion of mine, I love capturing memories. Its nice looking at the photos and feeling the way you felt the exact moment you took it.**

"They look amazing, Santana. You're talented." Brittany gushed as she put her index finger on one photo, tracing the frame. **The photo was a photo of my ex-girlfriend back in Lima, it was one surprizingly cold morning but the sun was shining brightly. It was two weeks before school ended and two weeks before she broke my heart. She was standing at the bottom of the bleachers looking at me as I was sitting at the top. The backdrop was William McKinely's football field and the school itself in the distance. She had her right hand cupping her left elbow, giving me me a shy smile with her warm eyes showing all the love she had for me... She was a pale skinned, light brown haired, blue eyed, British beauty by the name of Stacey Williamson. **The only reason why I had this photo was (besides the fact that it looked awesome.) its a rememberance that the end of Senior Year didn't totally suck and those two and a half years we spent together meant something to her even if it was just in that moment.

"Yeah... " I got lost in the memory a bit, but when I looked in those blue eyes I stepped back in the memory expecting to see my ex instead I saw... "Brittany."

"Yeah, Santana?" She asked me and I quickly snapped out of it. **Okay I might have a huge ass crush on Brittany (SO not telling Quinn I actually admitted it.) but THAT has never happened before.**

"Uhmm..." I tried to think of something to say then I remembered that Brittany came to see me. "So why ARE you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything but..."

"I came to see if you were alright." She sat down on the couch and turned her attention towards me. "Plus I wanted to say sorry about Ashley's behaviour."

"You're saying sorry?" I looked at her ridiculously. "Did Focker- I mean Charlie... Did he put you up to this?" My heart sank a little. **Oh, so Charlie sent her here?**

"No, no, no." She waved her hands. "No, I came here of my own free will, Charlie doesn't even know I'm here."

"Okay..." **How the hell am I supposed to answer to that?**

"Yeah... Ash has an attitude problem, she thinks the world revolves around her and that everyone else is below her..."

"So basically she's a fucking spoiled brat?" I got straight to the point.

"Yeah, basically." Brittany chuckled and I sat down on the couch next to her.

"If Charlie didn't send you then why are you apologising for her?" I sat with one leg under my body.

"Someone has too..." She shrugged. "She hates me and I'm not partically fond of her but I do it to keep the peace in Charlie and I's relationship."

"Wow..." I gasped "Putting everyone else before yourself... That's adrimable of you, Britt. I don't think I could do that especially if Ashley was my future sister-in-law."

"I'm still not..." She breathed and re-structured her sentence. "I cannot believe that I'm getting married." She looked at her left hand and twisted the ring around her finger.

"Why?" She looked at me under her lashes but quickly looked down again and sighed.

"I don't know..." She clasped her hands together. "Maybe the feeling hasn't sunken it yet."

"Maybe..." I sighed. **Why would Brittany wanna get married? Especially to that douche lord?**

"So what about you?" Brittany quickly brightened up and changed the subject.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"I'm sure you have someone special in your life..." She said enthusiatically and I grimanced. **Yeah, I have somebody special, she's sitting opposite me but doesn't know it... yet.**

"Uhmm... Not anymore." I thought back to the photo Brittany looked at earlier. "But at the moment? That would be a no." I said sadly.

"So... you're not dating that dude with a mowhawk?" She pointed to one photo of me and Puck. I was sitting on his lap at one of his barbque's that he hosted a few months ago as Quinn took the photo. **Me and Puck have a brother-sisterly bond. I'm his wingman, his my lesbro. I'm his girlfriend when they're crazy chicks around and his my boyfriend when...well for the same never speak about it when Q's around because she would kick our fuckin' asses if she knew that Puck got me a fake ID. **

"Oh you mean Puck? Oh FUCK NO!" I laughed. "Puck's my les- I mean his like my brother." **I almost said Puck's my lesbro...almost spilled the beans... Nice save Lopez! *mental pat on the back***

"If not Puck then..." She seemed nervous to ask. "Quinn?" She whispered and my eyes bulged out of its sockets. "Because you know that you and Quinn live together, there are lots of photos of you guys and you two seem so close and I assumed the toddler in those pictures are your daughter, not that you look old or anything, you actually look quite young and I'm babbling aren't I?" She chuckled embrassingly.

"Yeah.. kinda." I chuckled reassuringly.

"I have nothing against it if you are dating her though." She whispered sincerly.

"Uh no... " I laughed "Me and Q aren't dating. We're best friends, she took me in when I first came to New York and started working at the Coffee House." I smiled a bit. "She and Puck actually were an item and she gave birth to Beth." I pointed to the family portrait of Puck, Quinn and Beth. "They broke up later on but still remain good friends."

"All of you are basically one happy family?" She smiled warmly and tucked her hands under right leg.

"Yeah, basically." I gave the same answer Brittany gave to me which earned a heartly chuckle from the Blonde Bombshell. Then I remembered something. "Sorry that I'm not being a good host..." **What the fuck? Since when am I so nice to people? Because she's not people, she's Brittany... You know what? fuck you! Like you wanna fuck Brittany? uhmm... **"But do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Soda? Hot chocolate?" I threw in the last one knowing that it's Brittant's favorite.

"Hot Chocolate!" Her eyes lit up like a kid opening his presents christmas morning.

"Your wish is my command." I stood up and did a little cursty. **God, we're not even friends but I'm already whipped. **I got up and made my way to the kitchen, got all the ingredients and started making the hot chocolate. "You like your hot chocolate I see." I said to Brittany from the kitchen while leaning on the door frame as the kettle started boiling.

"Kinda..." She looked at me and blushed. "It's just something about hot chocolate that makes me feel at home."

"Home?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm..." She nodded her head. "I was born in the Netherlands actually, but when I was about 6, my dad got a job here in the States so we moved to Colorado."

"So you were always in the cold?" I asked.

"Yup!" She smiled brightly. "I moved to New York with my big brother when I was 18, he went to law school and I enrolled at Juliard."

"and look where you are now, 'Little-Miss-Big-Time-Choreographer'" I chuckle.

"Wait... how did you know I was a choreographer?"** How do I answer that and not seem like a stalker? Holy sweet hell! **"You were at the Central Park performance weren't you?" **Thank god... **"I thought I saw you, but I wasn't sure because the next moment you were gone."

"I went for a jog, but stopped when I saw a crowd forming and decided to check it out..." I explained to Brittany. "But I couldn't stay there long... I had some errands to run." **So I lied... techincally I didn't lie. I couldn't stay long because if I did I would've went all Randy Orton on his ass and gave him an RKO. I had errands to run aswell... I had to be angry and cry while running home and listening to Bohemian Rhapsody. Yes, my dear fairies... Emotions wait for no one. SEE! I wasn't lying... techincally. **

"Oh that's a shame..." Brittany's lips formed a small pout. **Oh god she looks so cute...**

"Sure is." I thought about Brittany and Gaylord getting married. **It is a real shame**.

***Click***

"Kettle's done boiling." Brittany told me.

"I'll be right back." I disappeared into the kitchen and finished Brittany's hot chocolate, just the way she liked it. I headed back into the couch and saw Brittany finishing a call with someone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. *pause* No, don't worry *pause* okay, I'll see you later. *pause* I love you too, bye." She put her phone off and threw it in her lap.

"Who was that?" I asked holding Brittany's hot chocolate with small marshmellows in hand.

"Charlie." She sighed. "He has to work late tonight..." She looked so sad but her eyes brightened up when she saw me with Hot Chocolate in hand. "Thank you!" She grinned. "Oooh marshmellows... my favorite!"

"So what exactly does he do?" I ask curiously. "And it was my pleasure." I smiled as I took my seat back on the couch.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Brittany shouted which startled me a bit.

"What?" I said, panick evident in my voice.

"This tastes SO good!" She moaned and it went straight to my core. I shifted slightly into the couch.

"So what does Charlie do?" I asked again because if I hear Brittany moan again, I'm gonna lose it and fuck her on this couch.

"His... uhhh..." She took a sip of the hot chocolate. "His a banker." **Gaylord's a banker?**

"He doesn't seem like a banker..." I was a bit dumbfounded. "I never took him as the 'banker' type."** I mean he wears skinny jeans for godsakes!**

"Neither did I, but his father was one too so I'm assuming its the 'family business'." Brittany looked at her Nokia N9 over her cup, her wallpaper was a picture of her and Charlie sitting by a pool.** Motherfuck...Brittany has a nice body. **I could feel a bit of drool trying to make an appearance but I rubbed my hand against my mouth and jaw which kinda looked like I was prentending to rub my non-existant beard.

"Santana, can I ask you something?" **She wants to ask me something? What the fuck does she wanna me? What COULD she ask me?**

"Uhh.. I guess?"

"How do you know what I order at the Coffee Coffee house? because I swear today was maybe the 4th time you served me."** It's true... I never got to serve Brittany. Most of the time Lauren or Angie got the lucky call to serve her.**

**"**Brittany, you should know something" I leaned in closer like I was about to tell her a secret. "I read minds..." I said adding some mysterious sounds like "Oooooohhh..." "Ahhhhhh..." "Woooosh..."

"Ha ha." She laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Santana!" She slapped my playfully on the shoulder. "I'm serious!"

"So am I!" I fired back. She gave me this look and we had a mini stare down. She started making this funny expressions and I couldn't hold it in and I burst out in laughter. "Okay. I give up! I'm just very good wih orders, Britt. Plus you come in every week, on the same day, at the same time, for the same order..." I smile. "It's not hard knowing your order."

"Wow.. I didn't know I was that easy to figure out." We both chuckled.

"Okay, since you asked me a question, I get to ask you one."

"Go on!" She encouraged me.

"How in fuck's name do you know where I live?" I laugh at her jokingly.

"That's all?" I nodded. "Easy! When you left I went inside and asked Quinn where you lived." **She asked Q? and Quinn didn't call me, to warn me that BRITTANY of all people, was showing up? She's gonna get so much shit for this when she comes home.**

"I'm gonna kick Q's ass..." I mumble under my breath. Just then I heard the door unlock. What the fuck? I look at the watch and notice its only quarter to 5, its too early for Quinn to finish her shift and...

"Aunty Tana!" I heard Beth scream as she made her way towards the couch currently occupied by me and Brittany.

"Beth!" I get off the couch but kneel so Beth can jump into my arms and I pick her up and give her a slight squeeze. I see Emma looking at me confused. "Hey, Emma."

"Hi..." She waved. "What you doing home so early and..." She came closer and looked at my face. "Oh lord, what happened to your lip?"

"Nothing... just some bit-" I forgot Beth was in my arms. "Just someone didn't get their coffee and got a bit cranky." I look at Brittany and smiled which she glady returned.

"Oh hello." Emma noticed Brittany sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Brittany gave a small wave.

"Oh sorry. Brittany, this is our neighbour and Beth's 'nanny' when we're at work, Emma Pillsberry. Emma, this is my..." I looked at Brittany as I tried to find a word for her. "...Friend, Brittany Pierce." They both shook hands and exchanged "Nice to meet you's". I felt a small poke on my boob and I looked in my arms and saw Beth trying to get my attentio.

"What about me, Aunty Tana?" Beth whispered. I nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek and turned to Brittany.

"I almost forgot about the most importantly special person in the whole wide world... Brittany, meet Beth. Beth, this is Brittany." I put Beth down as she made her way to Brittany who chuckled and extended her hand to Beth who gladly took it.

"Aunty Tana?" Beth called out. "Is this your Britty?" I blushed. **Fuck! I should've told her anything! I didn't actually think she was gonna even see Brittany, let alone MEET her... Remember the days when kid's couldn't talk?**

"Uhm Emma?" I made myself look busy. "You can go early today, I'm gonna be at home until Quinn gets off her shift tonight." She looked at me then Brittany then back to me.

"You sure?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I assured her. "Now go on!" I shooed her out as she was laughing. "Bye, Emma." I waved as she made her way down the steps.

"Enjoy your day, Santana." I close the door and I find Beth on Brittany's lap. **I hope Beth didn't tell her anything else...**

"Tana!" She got off Brittany's lap and made her way to me once again. I picked her up and headed to the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Britty's really pretty." Beth blushed and sank deeper into me. I heard Brittany laugh and I couldn't help but smile.

"You have a cute laugh..." I said in a daze but quickly got out of it when the word's left my mouth.

"Thank you, Santana..." She said as I sat down. I could see a hint of pink blush tainted on her cheek. "And thank you, Beth." She gave Beth's foot a tickle and Beth immediatly laughed and squirmed in my arms.

"Britty! Stop..." Beth said in a fit of laughter.

"Nah Uh..." She shook her head sideways. "What's the magic password?"

"Aunty Tana is awesome!" Beth immediatly shouted out which made Brittany stop in her tracks and look at me with a smile forming on the corner of her lips.

"What?" I look at Brittany and I couldn't help the smile that started forming at my lips. "I am so awesome that it's magical!" We all started laughing and Beth looked at us like we were crazy.

"I bet you are..." Brittany smiled after the laughter died down.

"You'z be knowing it!" I winked at Brittany. **Wow... I'm funny enough keeping my cool around Brittany.**

"Aunty Tana..." Beth called from between me and Britt.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we watch Aladdin?" I look at Brittany, silently asking if it was alright with her and she confirmed with a smile.

"Sure, lemme get it." I walk over to the DVD shelf but as I got to it I tripped over the rug and my head knocked against the shelf slightly.** So much for keeping my cool around Britt...**

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as I lifted myself up. Brittany stood up and tried to make her way to me. **This is SO embrassing... Every girl's worst nightmare, falling infront of her crush.**

"I'm fine!" I said loudly. "You didn't see a thing!" I pointed at Brittany and laughed. I dusted myself off, got the Aladdin's DVD off the shelf, popped it into the DVD player and sat back on the couch.

_**An hour later.**_

We were more than halfway through Aladdin, when the door opened. Brittany was laying on the couch with Beth snuggled in her side and her legs across my lap while I was playing with one of her hands, I didn't realize how comfortably we were sitting until Quinn barged inside and said:

"Why isn't this just cozy?" I looked up and I saw her smirk in my direction, instead of voicing anything while the others were in the room I just sent a glare her way.

"Mommy!" Beth jumped out from Brittany's arms into her mother's.

"How's my little angel today?" Quinn smiled at her daughter.

"Mommy! I met Aunty Tana's special friend, Britty!"

"Special friend, huh?" She glanced quickly in my direction. **Can she be more obvious? **I palmed my face at the thought. "Hi, Brittany." I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Hey! What's up? How was work?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Work was good... great actually without Santana there!"

"Beth, do Aunty Tana a favor. Close your ears." Beth did as told.

"Q, fuck you alright?"I said while playing with Brittany's leg.

"Sorry, your not my type."

"And your mine?" We always have playful banter like this.

"Oh, S, I know your type... most of the time they're foreign but almost all of them have BLUE eyes..." She smirked and I could feel my face heating up but inside everything died.

"Quinn..." I said in a 'please-not-infront-the person-I-like' tone. She's like the mothers you see on movies that go out of their way to embrass you infront of your friends/boyfriend... In my case... girlfriend.

"Okay, okay." She put her hand that wasn't carrying Beth in defence.

"Now that we know Santana's type..." Brittany chimed in. **This is not starting well... **"Quinn, what's your's?" Brittany said with her own signature smirk on her face leaving Quinn's mouth hanging open. **That backfired for Quinn! HaHaHa**

"Nice one, Britt!" We high five'd and snickered as Q tried to get her composure back.

"Hey, San?" Brittany asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" I said absentmindedly.

"What's the time?" I quickly checked my watch.

"Ten minutes past six. Why you ask?" I leaned on her legs.

"Shit!" Brittany jumped up and I fell to the floor.** I'm guess I'm falling for Brittany more and more today... in more ways than one. **"Sorry, Santana!" She helped me up.

"Where you going to?" Quinn asked before I could.

"Me and my brother are having dinner tonight, he made plans by this fancy resturant and everything." She got her handbag for the floor, next to the couch. "Then I have to meet up with Charlie afterwards." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"That seems like fun?" Said Quinn as Beth lay quietly in her mother's arms.

"Totally." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You've spent too much time with Santana today." Brittany laughed

"Maaaaayyybe..." Brittany dragged out.

"You making me seem like a bad person... and I'm standing right here!" I pointed to where I was standing.

"Whatever, S."

"Shit... I REALLY got to go guys!" Britt looked at her phone.

"Bye, Brittany."

"Bye, Britty..." Beth said a half asleep.

"See you, Britt Britt." She looked at me, tilting her head sideways giving me a warm smile. She made her way to me and wrapped me in an unsuspecting hug. It was kinda awkward at first, probably becuase I was in shock, but soon I melted in her warm arms that were around my waist.

"See you soon, San." She whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my spine. **Can I die now? **

"Uhmm...ahhh..." Were the embrassing sounds I was making when Britt's body left mine.

"Bye guys!" Brittany said as she exited the door going straight into the cold New York air. I went to the couch and she fell into it. **What a day! **I thought back on today and how it changed my life. It was so fucked up, this emotional rollercoaster left me with a fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I wanna go on again. From finding out Brittany getting engaged, right infront of my eyes, being in a super pissed off, telling Sue off, getting to a fight with Gaylord's sister, he basically taking his sister's side when she called his soon-to-be-wife stupid, Brittany defending then her coming to my house, seeing me in the SHORTEST TOWEL EVER, wanting to occasionally fuck her on this couch and just basically being around her and spending time with her... **She's just amazing. **I probably had a dreamy look plastered on my face.

"So I'm guessing today went good?" She stood leaning on the doorframe of her room.

"You guess?" Quinn laughed.

"Today was pretty fucked up wasn't it? I mean the girl you've been crushing on got engaged infront of you, you went all Lima Height's on his sister, said 'newly engaged' crush came to your house and you practically fell inlove with her... Judging the look on your face, I'd think that was acurate." Q looked at me with that all too familiar smirk on her face.

"You need to stop spending so much time with me Q! You're perfecting those Lima Height's smirks and eye rolls of mine." Quinn laughed. "But seriously Quinn I know I had a huge crush on her." **Yes I admitted it. **"but I'm starting to think now that I actually got to know her, I think falling for her Q." I look to her. "And I'm kinda terrified..."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Another chapter done... whoop whoop *celebration dance* Santana's day was kinda really fucked up don't you think? SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES and Yes, you're probably thinking why there isn't music accompanying the scenes, well there's a simple answer to that... I just wanted Britt and Santana to get to know each other a little more. January 17th needs to make an apperance already... I need my Brittana, even if it's just hand holding. *le sigh* PLUS Pretty Little Liars started Monday and my stupid BlackBerry just went in for repairs so absoultly NO lesbian action for me! (Oh the torture!) Yeah... Not seeing Naya Rivera and Shay Mitchell on my screen is depressing... oh and the fact that here in South Africa, school's starting next week. Oh how will I function? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter because this is were Brittana begins! :D I'll try to update as many times as I can before school starts, but you know the drill... Reviews, pm's and alerts inspire me and give me the motivation for future chapters. :) This time I'm gonna make it between 40-45 reviews before I put up another chapter. I know it's a lot but HOLY SWEET HELL you guys work fast! I'll say it once and I'llsay it again and I'll keep on saying it... **__**YOU GUYS ARE FUCKIN' AWESOME! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) (IS there such things as a SUPER SMILEY FACE? if not? :0 there it is!)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-A**_


	8. 5 o' Clock In The Morning

**A/N: 5 'o Clock by T-pain feat. Lilly Allen & Wiz Khalifa - **

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**5 'o Clock In The Morning**_

Friday.

It's Friday morning and here am I sitting on the couch after a 8 hour cram session. I look around me and all I see is textbooks, notepads, files, diagrams and papers occupying the lower part of my body, the couch, the coffee table and the rest is all on the floor. I hate these fucking cram sessions! The finals start next week and I'm going crazy... Plus my personal life has been some what an emotional rollercoaster the last 2 weeks. I don't show Q but all of this is kinda draining me. I rummage for my BlackBerry under all these open books and crumpled up, shards of paper. At first I don't find it so I shifted in my seat, letting all the papers fall to the floor. I try and search again from my new sitting position. **Ah ha! Jackpot!** I found it. I unlock my phone and see '04:42' in the middle of my screen. Shit! It's THAT early? *sigh* It's too late to sleep, too early to wake up. I run my hand through my hair in fustration. I need to take the morning shift at the Coffee House, but I 'convinced' Sue to let me leave early seeing as I need my beauty sleep. God, Sue's scared as shit! She agrees to evereything I say. I don't even remember what I told her, but whatever I told her it sure as hell fuckin' worked... for now atleast. Seeing as my shift starts in about 3 hours, i just realized that I need a caffeine run. Hmmm... Caffeine. Lately I've been a caffeine addict, I drink literally anything with caffeine in it. Luckily I work in a coffee house where there's an endless supply of coffee! You know one of the best feelings ever is the feeling of you buzzing with energy, almost to the point where you easily believe someone shoved an energizer bunny up your ass. I get up and run to the kitchen to write a quick note to Quinn in case she wakes up for I'm back.

**Morning Q,**

**Went for a coffee run down the street, **

**Text me if you want some too.**

**Love San. :)**

I may be a bitch, but I'm not heartless enough to not use smiley faces, okay? I grab my hoodie off the couch, put on my black All Stars, grab the keys, my iPod and with that I'm out the door. I shove the keys in my jean pocket as Lily Allen's voice took over my iPod.

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**

**Conversation got boring**

**You said you're going to bed soon**

**So I snuck off to your bedroom**

**And I thought I'd just wait there (uh)**

**Until I heard you come up the stairs (uhh)**

**And I pretended I was sleeping (uhh)**

**And I was hoping...**

I make my way down to one of 24 hour Starbucks in our area. Only the city that never sleeps would have about 5 24-hour Starbuck's in a mile radius of Central Park. Oh well, better for me... I take a brisk walk to the nearest one a couple of blocks away.

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning, and I want ya**

**And you want me, don't ya?**

**I can see it**

**Cause you've been waiting on me since**

**I said that I was hittin' the club**

**Something coming up on me**

**And I know you be getting so horny**

**Cause you be sending me texts saying**

**Like boy just get your ass up in that car**

**And come get all of this love.**

I get to Starbucks and I see only one person behind the counter. I look around and see only 2 other people sitting by tables, drinking coffee, probably feeling the same things I'm feeling... if not? They probably got a hangover because no person in their right mind would be here this early. I make the short distance to the counter and order me an 'Espresso Con Panna' a.k.a espresso with whipped cream.

**(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)**

**You ain't got to remind me**

**She already said if I don't come home on time**

**She might go crazy**

**And she'll be waiting on me naked**

**With one of my chains on**

**She might come and find me (oh oh oh)**

**And then ask me kindly**

**Do I want her to go crazy?**

**We do this every night**

**And then we always wake up singing the same song.**

I indicate to girl behind the counter that I'm taking a seat and in reply I recieve a nod and a smile. I take a seat near the middle of the near empty Starbucks. I plopped down on the chair with a small thud which got the attention of the 2 other people around me, which they just huffed and went back to they were doing. **Urgh, Whatever**. I just sighed and put a stray hair that had been dangling in my face behind my ear as I hummed along to the chorus.

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning (yeah)**

**Conversation got boring (talk to me girl)**

**You said you're going to bed soon (let's go)**

**So I snuck off to your bedroom (come on)**

**And I thought I'd just wait there (wait on me)**

**Until I heard you come up the stairs (I won't let you stay lonely)**

**And I pretended I was sleeping (alright)**

**And I was hoping you would creep in (goodnight)**

I'm so stressed out it's not even funny anymore... but luckily it will pay off... I hope. Atleast everything with Brittany is fine, even though she's marrying that douche. Fuck. I come once again to the realization that Brittany's engaged. I always think about her and daydream about the day she came to the apartment and everytime that nagging thought at the back of my head tries to make an apperance but I always push it back because I wanna be happy... even if it's just in fantasy form. I mean don't I deserve to be happy too?

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**_

_**And you calling**_

_**And these females got me stalling**_

_**I can hear your voice in my head like**_

_**"What is he doing? Oh, what is he doing?"**_

_**Cause I keep checking my cell phone**_

_**And these missed calls**_

_**You texting me like I'm a kill y'all**_

_**If you don't get your ass up out of that club**_

_**And do you know what time it is?**_

The girl behind the counter popped out of nowhere and set down my drink with a tired smile which I graciously returned. Working this shift must suck... I take a small sip of my coffee and I breathe sigh of contentment. God, this tastes good. The small amount of caffeine finds its way through my body, warming it up instantly and I immediatley feel my shoulders begin to relax.

**(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)**

**Oh, oh my bad, girl**

**And this Nuvo got me trippin'**

**And I know that you mad, girl**

**But you ain't got to worry about nothing**

**Girl I got you, girl I got you**

**She might come and find me, and then ask me kindly**

**Do I want her to go crazy?**

**We do this every night and then**

**We always wake up singing the same song.**

I take a long sip and start to think as I put the drink back down. Maybe everything with Brittany will be alright? I mean if I stay away from her, I won't fall deeper for her... My head seems to agree but my heart is a different story, its practically dying at even the thought of it. I already know it's impossible to stay away from her when she has this natural gravitational pull towards everyone, especially me but as long as I don't see...

"Excuse me, do you perhaps have the time?" A voice pulled me out from my deep thoughts. I pulled on of my ear buds out so I could hear properly.

"Hrrm.. sure it's..." I check my iPod and see 05:01 "5 o'..." I look up and see confused blue eyes with a certain dullness to it but it is quickly replaced with recognition.

"Hi, San." Brittany stands infront of me with shy smile ghosting her lips.

"Urgh... ahhhh..." **Great! Just fucking fantastic! The girl I've been thinking about non-stop is infront of me and all I can do is make idiot calls!**

_**You ain't got nothing on**_

_**But the t-shirt that I left over your house**_

_**The last time I came and put it on ya**_

_**Too many thirsty girls up in this club for me to**_

_**Leave here with one of them**_

_**That's why I call her**_

_**And you'll be right at home waiting for me**_

_**Iphone plugged in the wall, just waiting for me**_

_**Club closed at 6, left around 4:30**_

_**Yeah so by the time I'm at your crib...**_

"It's pronounced Brittany..." She adds a light chuckle. **Okay why did I want to be away from her again? **

**"**Yeah, sorry..." I shake my head. "You wanna have a seat?" I point to the seat across the table from mine.

"Sure." Was here short but sweet response.

_**(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)**_

_**And you yawning, but I've been drinking all night and I feel like performing**_

_**With you in the bedroom**_

_**Floor to the dresser**_

_**Don't want nothing less cause I'm sure you're the best**_

_**You're the one, so I let you**_

_**That's how you show me love**_

_**And when we finish you like "Damn, babe you woke me up"**_

_**I love the way you put it down like it's for both of us**_

_**The sun ain't the only thing that's coming up...**_

"So what are you doing here at 5 am?" I don't look at her, instead I play with the edges of my coffee cup. I don't know why I'm starting to feel nervous... Maybe its because literally a few minutes ago I was contemplating avoiding her... I don't know, could be because my brain is fryed and now I can't even think straight... No pun intended! Well maybe..

"I need to get out." She shurgged.

"Get out?" I asked curiously but when she tensed a bit I quickly managed about a 'If I can ask'.

"Yeah, its fine..." She breathed out and gave me a kind of sad smile. This was not normal... never once have I've seen Brittany so down. I know I don't REALLY know her but I've noticed that never once was the brightness in her normally sparkingly blue eyes so... dim. Oh My God! I just sounded like some stalker! "Me and Charlie had a fight." Ahhhh... so he is the reason. Why does that not suprise me?

"At 5 'o clock in the morning?" I gave her a small chuckle and I could see the brightness returning slowly, but surely back in her eyes.

"Can you believe it?" She huffed playfully. "Thanks..." She said to the same girl that served me earlier. "Anyway..." She directed her attention back to me. "It's nothing big." She shrugged it off but any blind man could see that she was lying.

"Don't lie to me, Britt."

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**_

_**Conversation got boring**_

_**You said you're going to bed soon**_

_**So I snuck off to your bedroom**_

_**And I thought I'd just wait there**_

_**Until I heard you come up the stairs**_

_**And I pretended I was sleeping**_

_**And I was hoping you would creep in**_

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning...**_

She sighed and played with her thumbs that were currently on top of the table. I took one hand away from my cup, reached over the table and rested it on her's. Her eyes instantly flickered at the motion.

"You do know you can tell me anything..." She locked eyes with me and smiled, letting her know that she COULD tell me anything.

"You know what's weird, Santana?" She looked down at our hands but not moving her's away in any shape or form.

"What?" I ask absent mindedly as I look at her looking at our hands.

"I've known you for less than a week but yet..." She lifts up her head and catches my eyes. "I feel so comfortable with you... like I can tell you anything." The last part came out as a whisper.

"That's the awesomness of Santana Maria Lopez!" We giggled a little too loudly for a near-deserted Starbucks at 5 in the morning.

"Your second name's Maria?" Brittany asked with a warm smile so I just nodded. **Shit... I can't believe I told her my second name. I never tell anyone, not even Q knows which is saying something. It's not that I don't like it, its not embarassing or anything. I just don't like using it because it reminds me of my abuela. Being disowned by the woman who practically raised you was not a nice feeling... but then again she wasn't a nice lady.**

**"**Mine's Susan." She smiled again. "Brittany S. Pierce."

"Britney Spears?" What? It sounded like she said Britney Spears.

"Uhm no.." She laughed and picked up her coffee with the hand not occupied by mine. "But don't worry, many people thought so at first."

"My bad! Okay then Miss _**Pierce**_..." Brittany cocked an eyebrow over the coffee lid as she was drinkng it. "Now that you know the awesomness that seems to be just radiating off me..." Okay I'm exaggerating now but I'll do anything so I can see the smile currently plastered on her face. "Will you tell me what happened between you and Charlie? Because when I kick his ass I want it to be for a reason." I said in a playful tone but you could see the seriousness peaking out.

"Like I told you, Santana... It's nothing big." She started playing with my fingers.

"I don't care. He made you sad, it_** IS **_a big thing, Britt. I don't like seeing you like this..." I intertwine our fingers and she immediately looks up seeing the truth in my eyes.

"It's just that..." She took in a breath. "Charlie said that he was going to be at a 'business meeting' and that I shouldn't wait up for him. Okay fair enough, I don't wait up for him and I fall asleep, but then this morning I got woken up by the front door opening and somebody stumbling in. I get up and jog downstairs and see Charlie trying to straighten himself up and when I got near him I could smell that he'd been to a club and I could smell the stench of cheap woman's perfume on him..." Brittany held back a sob. "He said that I shouldn't jump to the wrong conclusions and that after the meeting the big bosses wanted to go to a strip club and 'forced' him to go with. Then we got into this big ass fight and I just needed to get out of there. I put on some jogging shoes and ran somewhere... anywhere." She added just when a tear escaped her eye.

"And somehow I ended up here..." She said with a small smile.

"I should really shove my foot up his ass." I deadpanned and in return I felt a pinch at my finger tips. "Ow!" I rubbed my hand mockingly. "That hurt!"

"C'mon San! He might be a douche but I don't want him to get fucked up the way Ash did..."

"No, he'll look _**much**_ worse when I'm done!" I gave her a warm smile and I took the last few sips of my coffee.

"I need his pretty little face for the wedding, Santana!" She laughed but this time I couldn't join her. My insides were in turmoil. I looked up and saw Britt giving me a 'What's wrong face?' I ignored her look and instead asked:

"So have you decided on when you want the wedding?" I tried to swallow the jealousy boiling inside of me, threatening to taint my words. Luckily she seemed not to pick up on my inner struggle.

"I don't know... We haven't really discussed it but I want a wedding in the winter... I always wanted to get married in the snow." She admitted bashfully. "Its kind of stupid..."

"It's not I think it's really romantic, plus it reminds you of home. so no, it's not stupid."

"Thank you." She grabbed my hand that was on the table and I swore I felt my hand tingle everywhere she touched.

"Uhmm..." I gained my composure and found my words. "For what?"

"For listening to me... being here for me."

"It's my pleasure." I smiled. I heard my BlackBerry going off, indicating I had a new notification. "Sorry..." I reluctantly let go of her hand and my hand retrives my phone. I unlock it and see that Quinn sent me a 3 texts.

**From LucyQ to Santana. Friday, 05:12am**

**Hey, got ur note. Nuthing 4 me... Wait, myb a Caffe Freddo.**

What's up with Q and her iced coffee's? I mean I'm fucking freezing my tits off here!

**From LucyQ to Santana. Friday, 05:41am**

**Whr the fuck R U, S? Come on, Starbucks is just a few blcks away! **

I open the last text and realize that Quinn DOES spend too much time with me.

**From LucyQ to Santana. Friday, 06:10am**

**Seriously Lopez... I wants to get my Freddo on!**

I quickly open up a text and start type furiously.

**From Santana to LucyQ. Friday, 06:16am**

**Calm ur tits, Lucy! I bumped into Brittany & we're chilling in Starbucks. BTW WTF is up with you and Freddo? It's cold as fuck and u want that?**

2 minutes later I get a reply.

**From LucyQ to Santana. Friday, 06:19am**

**Sanny & Britt-Britt sitting in Starbucks, F-U-C-K-I-N-G in the bathroom... U know how it goes. :p haha Leave Freddo out of this just! You're just sad because Brittany won't keep you warm at night! (Evil laugh) Just get your ass home! **

**From Santana to LucyQ. Friday, 06:22am**

**Oh and people consider me the bitch in this equation! Go fuck yourself Quinn, that's the only thing that'll keep you warm at night. hahaha I'm on my way.**

Okay all of that might sound kinda harsh, but that's Quinn and I's relationship.

"So who was that?" Brittany brought me out of my daze and I gave her a heartly chuckle.

"That." I pointed to my phone that was on the table between us. "Was Quinn..."

"What did she want?" Brittany's hands played with her coffee cup.

"She just wanted to know when I'll be home."

"So when do you have to be home?" She asked curiously.

"According to Q, right now actually."

"Oh..." Brittany seemed sad for a second but it quickly disappeared. "I have to go too... Charlie's probably wondering where I am." She said with a sudden change in her demeanor.

**Okay... that wasn't weird at all.**

"I'm not gonna leave right this second you know?"

"Yeah, but I have too..." She sighed and got up.

"Okaaaaay..." I drag out as I get up aswell. Brittany straightened herself and I did the same. She walked to me and put her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"You're a good friend, San." She whispered in my ear. "Thank you." She let go and made her way towards the exit, not before throwing me a goodbye smile and wave.

"Yeah... friend." I mummbled and scrached my neck awkwardly.

I threw my coffee cup in the trash, got Q's order, made my way out of the empty Starbucks and walked the route home. 20 minutes later I was inside, on the warm couch in the apartment with my shoe's off. This felt nice. Quinn nagged at me for taking to long but when she saw that I got her order she got it from me and walked quietly to her bedroom, with its door slamming behind her. Then last thing I told her before it closed was something like '**Q, atleast use protection this time! We don't need Red Bull'ed babies flying around!' **As I sit on here on the couch, knowing that I have work in an hour and a half but all I wanna do is drift into a deep sleep and trying and figure out what just happened. Everytime I leave Brittany I'm left happy, yet sad with a hint of anger but confused as to why I'm **so** consumed by her.

**Authors Note:**

**DON'T KILL ME! Sorry about the wait... School just started and the 11th grade is hitting me hard. *sigh* And life just became confusing again but hopefully I'll use it to power my fanfiction. :) Thank you for all the alerts and reviews****, you guys are radiating awesomness!**** haha Everytime I see a review I'm like "aww..." And I do the Naya dance. Sometimes its in the middle of school but I really don't care! Who can't wait for some Michael Jackson goodness on Glee next week? Because I can't... I'm practically bouncing in my seat. Naya in 'Smooth Criminal' and 'Bad' I love the fact that she wears skirts that are "crunchy toast" and she almost never wears pants and when she does... it can't really classify as pants! We have too wait whole week for Glee but atleast there's PLL. ;) ****You guys know I need reviews too keep me going, I already have an idea ready but I want your guys input!**** Tell me what you want, what you don't want... It's all good!**

**CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW! :D**

**XO**

**-A**


	9. Sex And Mottos

_Chapter 7:_

_**Sex And Mottos.**_

"Puckerman!"

"Lopez!"

"What's up?" I asked through my BlackBerry's speaker.

"Me and you, The leather couch, the 52-inch, Lakers versus The Knicks."

"Puck I can't..." I whined through the phone. Seriously I couldn't no matter HOW much I wanted too...

"C'mon! You need to get you're mind off Blondie!" Yeah Puck, knew. Even though we don't get to see each other often seeing as Puck manages a successful italian-american restaurant in the upper east side. He's doing good for himself, he practically owns it since the tycoon who owns the place is never here. Celebrities from Beyonce and Jay-Z to Katie Holmes and Tom Cruise have eaten at the restaurant. Gordon Ramsey himself gave his stamp of approval when he came here last year. Puck's kinda the shit... Just I'll never tell him that.

"Urghh do you have to bring up Brittany?" I grumble out and I frustratedly ran a hand through my raven locks.

_*FlashBack*_

**6 days ago...**

It was late afternoon on a beautiful Sunday. Me and Quinn decided to have a late lunch at the restaurant Puck managed seeing as Puck missed his little girl and we wanted to eat. While we were eating out here, Beth and Puck were sitting in his office watching 'Dora The Explora'.

Its been 2 days since I saw Brittany at Starbucks and I couldn't get her out of my head! I literally couldn't think of anything else BUT her... Those golden locks you just wanna run your hand through, those blue eyes you want to stare into forever, those lips you want to kiss forever, the body you always want to hold close to yours... Yup! I'm whipped. Whipsssssh! I giggle internally.. Or so I thought.

"What's so funny?" Q raised an eyebrow over the cup of coffee she was drinking.

**Shit!**

"Nothing..." I busied myself with my phone.

"Bullshit." She stated firmly while still sipping on her decaf coffee.

"No bullshit, Q. I-"

"Is this about Brittany?" She hit the nail on the head.

"Uhhh..." I started guiltily. "N-no..." I turned away from her piercing eyes. (No pun intended) I could feel hazel eyes trying to burn a hole through my face.

"Ah ha... Whatever you say, S." Quinn let go, but I could hear cheekiness left over in the tone of her voice.

"Bite me."

"I'm sure you wish Brittany did that too you... You're into weird shit like that."

"You know what you abominable snow hoe? You need to get laid, weird shit in bed is good... But I mean you wouldn't know that you now, would you?" A blush instantly hit Quinn's face. Its been almost 3 and a half years since Quinn had sex... If I didn't have sex in 6months, let alone 3 and a half fucking years, I would fucking **DIE **of sexual frustration.

"Fuck you." Q mumbled out, a tight line formed at her lips.

"Nahhh I'm cool." I flipped through the red and baby blue menu with name 'Puckerman's' at the top.

"So what's up with you and Brittany anyway?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know, Fabray?" My head snapped up. "I randomly bump into her... We have really nice conversations and shit but.." I trail off and look at Quinn. I see her eyes are not focused on me at all, it's not even focused in my direction! I look in the direction that Q was looking in. **Shit...**

"Randomly bump into her, hey? Hello Brittany and Charlie..." Quinn announced as I watched Charlie and Britt stood by the matire'd as he looked for their booking. You can't just SHOW UP at Puck's restaurant, its reservation only, except for us.

"Again?"I whisper to myself. **Seriously...** Why is it that **Everywhere** I go I bump into them? Is this some unknown rule I don't know about?

"What do you mean my name is not in your book?" I faintly heard Charlie shout just as Puck made his way out of his office and headed to our table.

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked Puck as he grabbed an extra chair and sat down in between Q and I.

"She's sitting in my office with Katie." He smiled this sickeningly cute smile whenever he spoke of his daughter.

"What's going on there?" I pointed to Britt and Charlie. Charlie was fuming and basically shouting at the matire'd while Brittany's cheeks were flaming up in embarrassment. She tried to move herself away from her fiancé as if not to be associated by him.

"Dude didn't make a reservation." Puck stated simplily. I looked at Brittany again and I could see her shrinking away under the gaze of the whole restaurant. I sighed sadly. I couldn't see her like this...

"Noah, I need you to do me a favor." Puck and Q looked at me skeptically. "Do you have an extra table open?"

"Uhhhh... Yeah." Puck's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Will you go to the matire'd and tell them that there is a special reservation under the name 'Brittany S. Pierce'."

"Mhmmm... Oka- wait! SHE'S Brittany?" Puck pointed across the room and got the attention of a few people.

"Not so loud, you ass!" I punched his arm hard.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm in 'What The Fuck'! Motion.

"If you must fucking know... Yes, she's THAT Brittany." I cupped my hand over my eyes to shield it from their gaze.

"She's hot."

"Noah..." I warned.

"What? Just admiring the view, Lopez." He smirked. "Calls 'em as I sees 'em." I rolled my eyes in the typical 'Lima Heights' fashion and huffed in annoyance.

"Just go do it, Puckerman." I waved him off.

"Your wish is my command, Santana." He picked up the hand I just waved him off with and kissed it. **Ewww... **I cringed. I shook my hand away, he just cocked his lips into a smile and made his way to the front of the restaurant.

"Don't you have a wet wipe or some shit? I swear I feel his STD's seeping into my sink on the spot he kissed..." I took a napkin and wiped furiously on spot Puck kissed. "I love Puck but I still can't believe you had sex with him."

"Uhhhm... Maybe that's because you're capital G - gay." Quinn sarcastically reasoned.

"Still!" I folded my arms across my chest. Just then my phone vibrated.

_**From Puck-a-saurus To Santana. Sunday, 04:24pm**_

_**She asked who placed the reservation! What the fuck do I tell her?**_

_**From Santana To Puck-a-Saurus. Sunday, 04:25pm**_

_**Just say her Guardian Angel ;)**_

I look across the room and see waiter escorting them to a table just before the V.I.P section where we were in. Puck made his way back to us.

"And it has been done." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I gave him a grateful smile which he returned.

"So do you know what you'll be having, ladies?"

"I'll have the Risotto Alla Pitocca."

"And I'll have the... Uhmmmm..." Quinn quickly scanned through the menu again. "The... Zucchini Ripieni." She smiled at Puck as he took our menus.

"And to drink?" Puck asked politely.

"Whoa Puck... If you keep treating us like this we might expect you to always act like this!" Q joked.

"Hardy-fucking-har-har, Lucy." Quinn instantly stopped laughing and grumbled under her breath something like 'Why the fuck does everyone know that name?'

"Puck just bring over a jug of water and a bottle red wine!" I told Puckerman and shooed him to the kitchen.

For the next 20 minutes I kept occasionally staring Brittany's table while me and Q ate and made small talk. Q kept on giving these looks of warning that says **'Stop Looking!'** And **'It's boarding stalker!' **So I stopped and tried to push the fact that the girl I'm slowly falling for is sitting 15 feet away from me... With her fiancé... But you know **whatever.**

I chugged down the last of my water, but suddenly had this overwhelming urge to use the bathroom.

"Hey, Q. I'm going to the bathroom." She nodded and kept on eating her meal. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and headed back to the bathroom. As I made my way nearer to the bathroom, I swore I heard noises... **What The Fucking Fuck?** I shrugged it off and pushed the wooden door with the word 'Ladies' printed in bold letters on it. Pushing that door open was the biggest mistake of my life... I opened the door and saw one of Brittany's legs wrapped around Charlie's waist, his faty hands damaging the scrunched material at her waist, her long pale hands roughed up in his dirty brown hair.

"Uhhhh..." Was all I could get out. I stood there like a fucking idiot. I literally stood there frozen as the intimate couple turned around and slowly recognized the situation. I made the mistake of looking into Brittany's eyes and almost died.

"Oh my god..." I hear her whisper hoarsley. "Sa-" I quickly cut Brittany off before she could even get halfway through the word.

"I-I got to...uhmm..." I gulped. **"Go." **In a daze I slowly walked backwards out of the ladies room. I made my way back to the table and Quinn raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What's wrong? You've looked like you've seen a ghost." Q looked at me worrisomely as she took a sip of red wine from the glass in her hand and Puck just looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

My eyes traveled at their own will and It landed on the bathroom door just as Brittany and Charlie went out the door and started to straightened themselves up. Puck followed my eyesight. He leaned to me and whispered out** "Did they...?" **Without even completing the question, I knew what he was asking about. So many emotions flew through me that I couldn't trust my voice so all I could do was nod...

_*End of flashback*_

"Sorry that I brought that up, S." Puck said in an appologetic tone. "Can I ask you something?" He ask nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Did you... uhmm... speak to Brittany since..." He trailed off. "...Ya' know?" I sighed. Brittany texted me almost everyday since Sunday and I haven't texted her back... not even once! I can never find the right words and when I type out something that sounds nothing like **'I'm enraged and scarred and I have a super big lesbian crush on you' **I overthink things and chicken out.

"She texted me a few times but..." I blew out a breath of air that I hadn't realised I've been holding.

"You haven't texted back?" He's tone sounded more like a statement more than a question.

"I keep on chickening out! She even asked Q where I was on Wednesday!" I palm my face into my empty hand.

"What did Q say to her?"

"That I was busy with my studies." Which was true. I asked for the next few days off seeing as I got my finals on Tuesday and my head has been constantly buried in my textbooks, one reason being that it's my final exam on Tuesday and... I **needed** to get my mind off Brittany.

"Well good! Hopefully she'll get the idea, back off and stop fucking with your mind." Puck said in a protective tone.

"Noah, she can't help it. It's not like she knows I'm a-"

"Raging homosexual with a U-Haul truck parked in her drive way?" Puckerman answered without thinking. I can't be mad... It's just I hate labels.

"You know what? Fuck you Puckerman... The U-haul truck is parked down the road at Kurt's house." I hear him burst out with laughter on the other end of the line. We laughed like that for a few seconds but when the laughter died down Puck's tone got serious.

"Seriously Santana..." **Oh shit!** "...I know she's the first girl you've **really **liked since Stacey, but don't let her control your emotions. If she doesn't realise how awesome you are, then she's not worth it. Don't make her your everthing if-"

"To her you're nothing." That was our rule when it came to a girl we liked. Seeing as when it comes to love, me and Puck fall deep and that produced into our hearts being broken to the point where we thought it would never be repaired again. So to save us from every feeling so low again, that's our motto...

"YOLO!" He shouted in agreement.

"You only live once, so don't waste time and effort on the ones who don't derserve your love..." I could almost feel Puck smiling over the phone. Puck was like the big brother I always wanted, even though I got one back in Lima. It's just that Puck accepts me for who I am, unlike my brother, Eduardo.

"Preach sister!" Puck shouts once again into my ear and we started to laugh once again. The moments when Puck is like this totally makes up for him being a total perv and douche.

"I'll be there."

"What?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Me, you, the leather couch, the HD TV, basketball." I clarified for him with a smile that kept on growing.

"Be here by 6, I'll by the snacks and beers. Just get your ass over here!"

"Will do. Bye Puck!"

"Bye Sant-"

"And thank you..." I said in a voice that oozed honesty.

"Anytime, see ya later." And with that he hung up and left me with a smile on my face.

For the next 5 and a half hours all I did was relax, study, eat, watch Spongebob, study, eat again and shower. Right now I'm getting ready to leave for Puck's apartment and get mah gamez on! Standing infront of the mirror next to the front door wearing a black skinny jean, red heels, a white tank top with a nice low hanging chain and my bad-ass leather jacket. I was finishing up, putting lips gloss around my lips when someone knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck can it be?" I mumbled to myself.

I open the door and the shock of my life... A person I never thought I would ever see on my doorstep.

"Santana... can we talk?" He asked in a very serious, almost formal voice. **Motherfucking shit! **This was not how I thought my day was gonna go.

"Charlie..." I crossed my arms.

**Read and Review! :) Atleast 5 or 6 reviews, tell me what where you want this story to go next. Reviews make my day! :) **

**P.S: Sorry for such a short chapter. :(**


	10. When I Get You Alone

_Chapter 8:_

_**When I Get You Alone.**_

For the next 5 and a half hours all I did was relax, study, eat, watch Spongebob, study, eat again and shower. Right now I'm getting ready to leave for Puck's apartment and get mah gamez on! Standing infront of the mirror next to the front door wearing a black skinny jean, red heels, a white tank top with a nice low hanging chain and my bad-ass leather jacket. I was finishing up, putting lips gloss around my lips when someone knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck can it be?" I mumbled to myself.

I open the door and got the shock of my life... A person I never thought I would ever see on my doorstep.

"Santana... can we talk?" He asked in a very serious, almost formal voice. **Motherfucking shit! **This was not how I thought my day was gonna go.

"Charlie..." I crossed my arms. "What do you want? If you didn't notice..." I trailed off and ponited to my outfit. "I'm on my way out." His eyes trailed up my body creepily and instantly started to feel grossed out and dirty as if i was being watched by some dirty old perv with an addiction to porn magazines.

"What did you do to Brittany?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame as he asked. This asshole smells like that expensive cologne only douchebags would wear and he- **wait...** What did I do to Brittany?

"What do mean what did I do to Brittany?" I looked at him and I could feel my forhead srunch up in confusion.

"She's been distant and all sorts of weird this week an-"

"And that's my problem how exactly?" I shrugged. "Maybe you're not taking care of your woman?" My lips curled into a smirk as Charlie looked up and glared at me.

"I'm not taking care of my future wife? Did you see what happened in the bathroom last week?" My face dropped instantly. Now it was his turn to smirk and my turn to glare. **Fucking asshole! He's still bragging about it... Being all 'Me Tazaan, You Jane, I fucked you on bathroom wall, now bask in my glory!'**

"You fucking neanderthal..." I rolled my eyes in disgust. "If you gonna keep acting like an asshole and wasting my time, please just go now or you gonna have trouble explaining to Brittany why your face is fucked up and you're missing your four front teeth!" I leaned off the door frame and stood up straight, looking him in his light brown eyes. Breathe Santana, breathe... Brittany needs him for the wedding... Shit! Well that thought didn't help **at all!**

"Okay, okay... geez calm the fuck down!"

"I'll calm the fuck down once you stop being like an asshole, which is almost impossible because I'm assuming it's in your DNA." I challanged back. This dude was really pissing me off!

"You're not answering Britt's texts or phone calls..." He trailed off.

"Yeah and your point is?" I acted stupid as I leaned my weight on my right foot.

"WHY aren't you answering?"

"I'm busy... I have a life you know." I reasoned poorly.

"Bullshit Santana!" I beautiful voice flowed through the evening air. Britany appeared from out behind Charlie.

"Brittany?" What the fuck? Was she standing here the whole time?

"Baby, I told you to stay in the car." He muttered to Brittany softly while she stood next to him looking at me. I cringed when he used that term of enderment.

"Have you been avoiding me, Santana?" Brittany's voice said softly.

"I'm not avoiding you..." I look around, feeling trapped as if the lovely couple infront of me are trying to close in... getting nearer to the truth. "I'm just-"

"Busy, I know. So I've heard and been told." She glanced at me and said to Charlie: "Go wait in the car." And he did as he was told. **Wow. He listened... That's a first.**

She looked at her feet before looking me straight into my eyes. "but you couldn't be so busy that you couldn't even text me to acknowledge that you got it or something...anything! I even thought something happened to you..."

"I'm sorry that you wasted your time and came all the way down here, but as you can see I'm fine and like I told Charlie I'm on way out." I turned around and locked the door proving my point. I know I was being a super bitch to Brittany, but that's my last line of defence. If I didn't have that I'd be a sobbering mess at this moment and give into what ever Brittany asked.

"Santana." She cupped my hands unto hers and made me face her. "I know this was about what happened on Sunday..." Just when she said it I got bombared with images that keep replaying in my head, even more now since everyone keeps bringing it up! "But San I-"

_***BEEP BEEP***_

I see Puck across the street in his car waiting for me. **Thank god!** I glance at Brittany who's looking at me expectantly.** I can't handle this...**

**"**I have to go." I wriggle my hands out of Brittany's soft grasp. **Escape!**

"Santana I..." The words died on Brittany's lips.

"I'll see you around." I made my way past Brittany and ran over the road past Charlie who was in the car, to Puck who was on the other side of the road. I jumped into the passanger seat, shut the door and told Puck to drive the hell way from this place.

"God, I need a drink!" Was the first thing I said once we got a safe distance away from the drama that was brewing on my doorstep.

"What the hell was that about, S?" Puck asked as he turned the steering wheel, driving around the corner.

"Brittany and her dog ambushed me just as I was about to leave..." I ran my fingers through my now slightly damp hair... **wow was I THAT nervous?**

**"**I was about to call the cops to see if you were alright 'cuz you weren't picking up your phone." I quickly check my phone and I see I have 6 missed calls from Puck. **Shit...**

"Sorry." I gave him a small smile which he returned gladly.

"So what blondie want?"

"She wanted to know why I was avoiding her."

"And did you tell her?" He asked as he pulled into his apartment complex.

"Hell no...luckily you showed up when you did though." I sigh loudly. "Puck... can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, S." He put his arm over the center consel and put it around my neck giving me a small hug ending with a light kiss on my head. "Let's go inside."

**Tuesday Afternoon**

Oh my god, oh my god... my finals are done! 4 and a half hours later and I made it out alive! I'm so mentally and physically drained that it's not even funny anymore. I come into the house, take the one headphone out my ear as Robin Thicke kept on singing and threw my bag on the floor. Thank god it's done! All I wanna do is...

"Hi." I snapped my head right up and I saw Brittany sitting on the couch. What the fuck? How did she get in? As if she read my mind she said. "Emma saw me standing outside and let me in."

_**See all this illusions just take us too long**_

_**and I want it bad.**_

_**Because you walk pretty,**_

_**Becasuse you talk pretty,**_

_**'Cuz you make me sick**_

_**and I'm not leaving 'til you're leaving!**_

"What are you doing here, Brittany?" My voice sounded drained and dry.

"You know why I'm here, Santana..." Brittany got up and made her way to me and that's when I noticed something.

"B-britt... are y-you uhmmm... dr-runk?" I asked nervously. Being drunk and emotional is never good.

"Fuck yeah..." Brittany smiled at me lazily as she stood infront of me. Okay... Is is not weird at all!

"Britt are you alright?" I see Brittany inching closer to me.

"Yeah..." She put her hands around my waist and everywhere she's touching is suddenly on fire especially since her fingers are trailing over the patch of bare skin between my top and jeans.

_**When I get you alone,**_

_**When I get you, you'll know babe,**_

_**When I get you alone,**_

_**When I get you alone...**_

"Britt..." I breathed as she leaned forward. This **CAN'T BE** happening. What the fuck WAS happening? I leaned in slowly but there was this little voice at the back of my head and got louder every milli second shouting **'She's gonna sober up and regret this!'** Then when I heard the next voice I stopped completly. '**You'll lose her forever...'**

"You're drunk." I whispered less than an inch before her lips. I could feel her hot breath on my lips and it was almost too tempting to lean that little bit forward, but I couldn't, no matter HOW MUCH I WANTED TO! I gently pushed her away and removed her hands from my waist. "Brittany, what are you doing here?"

_**Baby girl you the shit,**_

_**That makes you my equivalent.**_

_**You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,**_

_**Alright!**_

"I came to talk to you and since Friday didn't work out cause your 'Knight and shinning armor' showed up." Britany leaned on the wall with all the photographs on and put air quotes around 'Knight and shinning armor'... was she talking about Puck? and did I hear a tinge of jealousy in her voice?

"What do you want Brittany?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair.

_**All my dogs talking fast,**_

_**Ain't you got some photographs?**_

_**'Cuz you shook that room like a storm now.**_

_**Yes, you did!**_

_**Yes, you did!**_

"I want** you**..." She said in a husky voice and her eyes clouded by lust. She started to come closer and just stood there on the arm of the couch, frozen, looking into her eyes. **Holy. Shit.**

_**See all this intrusions just take us too long**_

_**and I want you SO bad...**_

_**Because you walk silly,**_

_**Because you talk silly,**_

_**'Cuz you make me sick**_

_**and I'm not leaving 'til you're leaving!**_

"Uhhhh..." I sounded out. This is the sexiest thing I've EVER seen! She looked like a leapoard on the prowl, looking for her next meal... which was me. A shudder ran down my back in that instant. It was safe to say I was soaked and the fucked up thing was.. she wasn't even touching me!

_**So I pray that something, **_

_**She ain't bluffing,**_

_**Rubbing up on me.**_

_**Well does she want me to make a vow?**_

_**Check it!**_

_**Well does she want me to make it now?**_

She stood infront of me and smiled sexily. **Take. Me. Now! **She put her knee between my thighs and put her arms around my neck and brought me closer. Almost like it was second nature I placed my hands firmly on her hips. **Fuck she's sexy... **She pushed her bodly softly against my and we landed on the couch... with her on top of me. Oh my unholy fucking trinity!

_**When I get you alone,**_

_**When I get you, you'll know babe,**_

_**When I get you alone,**_

_**When I get you alone...**_

She leaned down and parted her lips which moulded with mine perfectly. I started moving my lips with hers and I felt her smile into the kiss. I swear I'm in heaven right now... or so I thought until I brushed my tounge against her lips, silently asking for access which she gladly granted and that's when I heard her moan. And OH MY FUCK it was the most heavenly-ist sound I've ever heard. She started looking for some sort of frictions as our tounges started battling for dominance and that's when she started rocking into me and I let out a throaty moan which in return I felt her smirk in success. If I die now, I'll be an **EXTREMELY** happy woman...

_**When I get you alone... **_

_**(Ahhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh!)**_

Oh my god that was so...

"Aunty Tana?" What the? Since when does Brittany call me- "Aunty Tana!" I felt someone tug on my shirt. 'This is some fucked up bullshit!' I thought as Brittany started to disappear and my world faded to black. Oh fuck not again...

"Throw Aunty Tana with a pillow, Beth." I faintly her Quinn chuckle. I open my eyes just in time to see Beth holding a pillow over her head. When she saw me opening my eyes she beamed in excitement.

"Tana!" She dropped the pillow on the floor and jumped up to hug me.

"Hey!" I said half asleep. "How's my favorite girl doing?" I smiled at her. I was entirely pissed off inside though, not a Beth, ofcourse not, I mean who can be angry at her. I'm just pissed that it was a dream, actually I'm pissed at Brittany for making me feel like this with her perfect blonde hair, perfect body, beautiful blue eyes that can... This is just making it worse! Next thing I knew Beth was off my lap and running to Q who was apparently in the kitchen. I hear Robin Thicke start to sing again:

_**Baby girl where you at?**_

_**Got no strings,**_

_**Got men attached.**_

_**Can't stop that feeling for long.**_

_**No...**_

**Huh? Wasn't this song just?...** I find out that my headphones are still in my ears and Robin Thicke's song 'When I Get You Alone' playing softly in my ear, apparently it has been playing on a loop for 2 hours straight. **No wonder! **I slap my hand to my head.

"Hey Santana." Quinn smiled at me while keeping Beth. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously. Apparently I looked destressed. WELL DUH! I just had the best dream ever and it sucked because well... it was a dream!

"Bad dream." I shrugged. Pssssh! Like I'm gonna tell her about that... **'Hey, Q! I had a near sex dream about Brittany S. Pierce. You know, the girl I'm currently trying to avoid?'**

"Want some coffee?" She offered.

"No, thanks Q. After today I'm totally off that shit for a while!" We chuckled. I swear I had caffeine running through my veins fro the past 2 weeks.

"S, you got a text!" Quinn shouted from the kitchen. Wait... where the fuck was my phone? "Here." I jumped a little when I heard Q's voice behind me.

"Thanks." I gave her a small smile which she returned. She handed me her phone and I instantly opened the text.

**From BrittBritt:) to Santana. Tuesday, 04:41pm**

**I knw u'll prbly ignre this text like all the othrs bt San I really would love to talk. Myb sumtime over coffee? Miss you... :(**

**xoxo - Britt **

"So who's it from?" Quinn sang in a knowing tone. That bitch was standing behind me while I read it!

"As if you don't already know..." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So what you gonna say? You know you can't avoid her forever."

"I know, I know, I know!" I repeated. She doesn't have to tell me! "I know.. And that's why I have to sort it out. I miss her too."

"Awwwwww... Look at Sanny grown up and in love!" She pinched my cheeks and I immedietly smack her hands away from my face. Who knows where that fingers have been?

"Suck my imaginary dick Q!" Quinn instantly smacked me on my shoulder and put her finger over her lips and pointed to Beth who was sitting in the corner on the floor playing with her toys. "Sorry." I raised my hands in defence.

I got my phone out again, re-read Brittany's text, opened up a new message window and after a few mintues of thinking, typing and deleting, I pressed sent.

**To BrittBritt:) From Santana. Tuesday, 04:58pm**

**We need 2talk, I knw. Not over coffee though... after 2day Im sick of that shit. How abt Hot chocolate? 2mrw's Wednesday, so how abt ShuestersDiner 3?**

**- San**

**P.S: I miss you too :)**

I sat there anxiously waiting but less than a mintue later my phone buzzed and a text came through.

**From BrittBritt:) to Santana. Tuesday, 04:59pm**

**Sanny! :D You replied... :) You remembered the time and everything? I mean hw culd u nt? I come everyweek in the same time, order the same thng and... I'm babbling... in a text. Im so weird... I mean I'll be thr! :D I can't wait! Miss u lots :) :) :)**

**xoxoxoxo - BrittBritt :D**

Awwww... she's adorable! I had this gigantic smile on my face when I saw the message, I even chuckled. Oh My God... This girl was turning me into mush...

**To BrittBritt:) From Santana. Tuesday, 05:03pm**

**Hahahahaha* C U 2mrw Brittany.**

**- Sanny :)**

"I wonder what tomorrow holds..." I said quietly to myself as I set my phone down on the coffee table with a smile on my face. "Quinn! Let's go! I wants to get mah Mickey D's on!"

A/N: So there's it! :D What will tomorrow hold? How will Brittany react to what Santana has to say? uhmmmm... we wonder! **READ AND REVIEW! :D :D :D BRITTANA = END GAME**. 10-15 reviews theni'll update! :) :) BTW TO all those who watch PLL - Today is A- DAY! Party! *whoop whoop* Happy dance! 


	11. Marvin Gaye & Chardonnay

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay.**_

_A/N: I Made a few changes and corrected some spelling mistakes._

Today was the day... Damn. I've been sitting here at Shuester's Diner for the past 10 minutes and I'm already sweating buckets. **Brittany's 5 minutes late...** shit. I nervously tap my foot on the ground**. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe this is a sign that I should escape? Maybe fate's giving me a way out? **I look around the diner waiting for a sign in the shape of... fuck I don't know! I glance in the direction of my phone which is on top of the table and I see nothing, not a single fucking sign of anything! Brittany, oh Brittany, where for art thou Brittany... I'm not making sense. I grab my phone, unlock it and go to my messages and see the last message Britt sent me this morning.

**From BrittBritt:) To Santana - Wednesday, 10:53am.**

**Can't wait for 2day, C u at 3! :)**

Okay... so she said she's gonna meet me here... maybe she chickened out or-

"Relax, S." I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I forgot Quinn was working this shift, I'm glad she is though; I was about 2 seconds from leaving this shit hole! "She's 5 minutes late; she's probably stuck in traffic or something."

"I know, Q! I'm jus-"

"Freaking the fuck out." Quinn finished my sentence.

"Uhmmm... yeah." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't want Q to know she was right, but then again it's not like I'm hiding me being nervous so well.

"Relax, she'll be-"Quinn was cut off by the bell that jingled at the door. We both looked at who was stepping into the diner and in stepped Miss Brittany S. Pierce in all her golden haired glory. Q turned to me again and nudged her shoulder into mine. "See!"

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany gave a warm smile to Q and wrapped her in a quick but unexpected hug which left her dazzled a bit.

"Hi Brittany. Santana already put in your order, so I'm gonna go get it." Quinn made her escape and gave us some alone time. I looked as Q way her way through the doors of the kitchen. I turned around and placed my attention on Brit who was already sitting in the chair opposite me beaming at me. Wow… She's **beautiful.**

"Hi." She said with that huge excited smile never leaving her face.

"Hey…" Her smile was infectious. You couldn't help but smile with her.

"Hi."

"You said that already." I chuckled at her. She was so adorable it wasn't even funny anymore.

"I know." Her smile did something which I thought was impossible at this stage, it grew bigger. "Sorry I'm kinda late. My dance class ran a bit longer than I expected."

"No worries, Britt." I smiled. "It's not like I was freaking out or anything." **Lie. Huge ass fucking lie! **

"Good…" She looked me in my eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm better now…" When I said that something flashed behind her eyes, something I couldn't really place so out of caution I said: "My final exam was yesterday." But when I gave her a truthful answer that wasn't really true, her face dropped for a millisecond.

"And I'm sure you'll pass it with flying unicorn colors!" She said in all seriousness. Normally I'll give some bitch a sarcastic break down of how fucked up she was if she said that, but when it came out of Britt's mouth it was like candy melted.

"I hope so!" I laughed. "I've been studying so hard that I had caffeine flowing through my veins for a full 16 days!" Brittany laughed with me and I couldn't help but feel comfortable with her and this one moment I should've had my guard up. "And the stress that added on didn't really help to lessen my caffeine in take; luckily Puck was there before I overdosed in that shit." I saw her face fall and I instantly regretted saying it.

"Puck…" She said with a sour tone. **Huh?** "Was he the one that came to get you now the other night?" This conversation took a total 180 degree turn!

"Yeah, that was Puck." I gave her a confused look.

"Was I the 'stress' that you had?" She asked and it instantly left me dumbstruck. I was hoping we didn't come to this subject so fast. Me and my big mouth!

"Britt…I-I..." I sighed in defeat. "Yes." Her face almost dropped on the floor and I saw tears started forming in her eyes. **Fuck**! How did it go from beaming smiles to threatening tears?

"Britt..." I took her hands across the table and made her body face me, but her eyes wouldn't do the same. "It's not really your fault. It's just that I couldn't face you after that."

"So that's why you ignored all my calls and texts?"

"Yeah…kinda." **Here I am, once again substituting the truth, but I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't tell her how I really felt. I can't lose her, I'll rather keep all these feelings hidden and make her happy than spill everything and possibly lose her. I'm not willing to take that risk. **"I mean if you saw me in that position, how would you feel?" I joked trying to lift the tension in the room.

I sat there looking at her while she was probably picturing me and my thighs around some dude's waist, which something that'll NEVER happen, but hey she doesn't know that! After a few seconds that neutral look on her face turned to total disgust and plain horror..

"Ewww…" She shivered grossly and her face scrunched in such a way that looked like she was about to barf. Whoa… nice to know that's her expression if my thighs were around a guy's waist because I just pictured it and I'm sure I had the same expression.

"See?" I pointed out.

"Okay, okay… I do kinda understand." She chuckled slightly.

"Here is your order, 2 hot chocolates." Quinn put down our hot chocolates and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Q!"

"Thanks you, Quinn."

"Sure. Call me if you need anything." Quinn said the last part in such a way that I knew it was directed to me and I nodded in acknowledgement. Brittany didn't notice because her face was too engrossed in her hot chocolate. Q left to serve her other tables and left me looking at Brittany with an amused look on my face.

"I'm not gonna even ask if you liked your hot chocolate." I giggled as she quickly snapped her head upright and away from her hot chocolate with a embarrassed look.

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breath.

"It's cool with me, it's nice to know you like my hot chocolates."

"Your hot chocolates?" She titled her head in a cute confusion position.

"I asked Quinn to use my recipe…" I smiled at her. "Since you liked it so much the last time I made it."

"That's so sweet San…" She cooed and this time it was my turn to be embarrassed as I felt my cheeks rise in heat. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a big gulp. "Mhmmmm…" She moaned. Oh. My. God. "This is sooooo good!" Fucking hell! I swore that her moan shot right to the now throbbing feeling between my legs.

"With the way you're moaning, I'm sure it is…" I grumbled under my breath.

"What?" She lifted her cup away from her face that's when I noticed the dollop of cream on her nose. I think I just died of this cute, romantic, cheesy teen movie shit…

"You have uhmm…" I pointed to her nose.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I nodded and she wiped everywhere besides the spot on her nose where she had cream.

"It's rig-" She wiped under her nose "Let me." I reached over and took my finger and wiped the cream of Britt's nose. Her eyes were focused on my fingers as I brought it to my mouth, sucked it gently and let it go with a 'plop'. There was this strange intensity behind her eyes that I couldn't place, but I know where I've seen that look before…

"Like what you see?" I smirk when she quickly breaks out of her trance. I try and make contact by her eyes but I'm not granted that privilege as she bows her head in embarrassment, her cheeks tainted with different shades of red and pink. Teasing her is so fun!

"Uhmm…you know what I… just that… gahhh…" She tried to reason out.

"As much I like seeing you squirm…" I said playfully. "I'm just kidding."

We sat and chatted like this for the next 20 minutes until her break was over soon and she had to go back to her dance class. I offered to walk with to her class since it was only a few blocks away and I didn't want her to walk alone. And after giving her a small pout, she finally gave in and allowed me to walk arm in arm with her.

"Okay, so Lord Tubbington is a cat?" She showed me a picture of a giant ball of fluff that was on her phone as we neared the building Brittany had her dance class.

"Yup!" Brittany said proudly. "He only eats people food."

"I can see that!" I chuckled at her. "Because I think it's impossible to get this fat by only eating cat food."

"You know, when I was younger I swore I saw him smoking cat nip in our back yard…" I look at her weirdly. "I could never prove it though." She said seriously.

There was silence for a few minutes then we burst out in laughter. The people that passed looked at us weirdly, but we couldn't really give a fuck. We were in our own little bubble. This felt so good, so right…

"Santana?" A voice I knew anywhere spoke to me and this was the first time ever I hoped I was going crazy and hearing voices. I stopped in my tracks and Britt jerked to a halt beside me as our arms were still connected. **Please… not now**. I slowly turned around and saw her and my little bubble with Brittany jus exploded and I was thrust into reality the worst way possible.

"Wow!" She gave me a once over. "It really is you…"

"H-hi, Stacey." I stuttered. Here she was my first love and heart break, Stacey Williamson. The one who I loved to hell and back. The one who I thought I was gonna spend my life with, the one I'd do anything for, the one I thought who would never break my heart…. **Oh** **how fucking naïve I was huh? **"W-what are you-u doing here?"

"I live here now." **Hold the fuck up… WHAT? **"I go to Brown University."

"You look good…" Her eyes changed from grey to hazel to green to green-blue back to grey. She had literally 5 different eye colors. Her eyes traveled from me to Britt. Shit! "Hi, I'm Stacey and you are?" Brittany not knowing who she really was smiled at her politely and said:

"I'm Brittany, Santana's friend and you're that girl from the photo." Brittany pointed out. This was one of the days were I wish a hole would just open up under me and swallow me whole.

"Photo?" She looked at me for details and I just cupped my face away from the gazes of the girl I fell in love with and the girl I'm falling in love with. **Awkward was a huge understatement right now.**

"The 2nd last week of Senior Year. The day we spent alone together on bleachers." I said coldly and crossed my arms.

"You still have that picture of me?" She said in that fucking British accent that made my knees weak. **Oh my god, can we just go! Like right now? PLEASE!**

"Britt Britt we need to go now or you gonna be late." I ignored Stacey's question and looked to Britt who's eyes were first trained on Stacey then on me.

"Oh yeah!" She beamed at me again and my heart melted. "Nice meeting you, Stacey." She shook her hand. Always so fucking polite… She's just…

"Nice meeting you too, Britt Britt." She openly mocked me and I glared at her. Bitch. Remind me again… WHY did I fall in love with her?

Brittany stood aside and waited for us to say our goodbyes, but she gave me a skeptical look as all I did was glare at Stacey. **What the fuck do you want me to do? Be all happy and shit about seeing the girl who broke me down and ripped my heart out?**

"Let's go." I said to Brittany while looking at Stacey. I turned around, grabbed Britt's hand and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"See you around, Sanny Bay." I stopped in my tracks once again. The last time I heard that name was the night before we broke up. Sanny was a version of my nickname only people truly close to me used and Bay was a shortened version of baby.

I turned around and made a threatening step closer to her. "Don't you **EVER** call me that again, Stace! You lost that privilege that day you fucked me over…" I trailed off and hissed out and you could see I was slowly losing it and this was a side of me I didn't want Brittany to see. "You know what? Fuck you." I turned back to Britt who was looking at me with wide eyes. I still felt Stacey presence around me which infuriated me to no end when her eyes caught Brittany's. I turned back and smirked "Or better yet you could go and fuck Danny! I'm sure you enjoyed sucking his dick like the slut you are." She swapped a Sanny for a Danny and I was at my wits end.

"San…" A calming hand went up and down my arm, breaking the intense eye battle me and Stacey were having.

"Fuck you." She spat at me.

"Stacey baby, you already did! **PLUS** the whole football team!" I spat back and laughed evilly. "Or have you forgotten?" I cocked my eyebrow at her sarcastically, not expecting an answer. "Let's go. I'm over this, you're wasting my time and Brittany's already late." I walked away from her and Brittany started to catch up with me as I made my way to the entrance of the building where she worked.

"San!" She shouted as I walked on. "Santana! What was that about?" She asked completely confused and worried.

"She was just my…" I started and then stooped again. **Was I really about to tell her that I'm gay?** "Nothing." I stated firmly. **I guess that's a no…**

"That's not nothing, Santana!" She pointed out. "You were slashing her with your vicious, vivious words. No one deserves that."

"Don't worry, Britt Britt. I'm sorry you had to experience that…" I sighed. "I don't want you to see that side of me. I'm sorry…"

"I'm just glad you're not angry with me…." She looked deeply into my eyes. "Nothing else matters."

"I could never really be angry with you." I told her truthfully.

"I'm glad that I have you in my life, Britt." I said seriously and her mouth twitched into a huge smile. She came closer to me and put her arms around my waist, engulfing me in a hug.

"Me too." She sighed happily in my ear. "Me too." She repeated and I tightened my arms around her neck.

"Well… I'm gonna go now before someone comes out and drag you inside." I joked as I let her go.

"Boo hoo…" She pouted. "But you're right. Bye Santana. I'll text you later." She cupped her right hand to my face and kissed my left cheeks softly and on that one spot the fire started and it spread through my whole face, leaving me with a tingling feeling inside. I give her a small wave as she looks back then enters the building**. 'Fucking hell!'** I think as I lean against the brick foundation of the building to prevent me from falling. I sigh and pick up my phone. I need to call someone! Q? No she's still on shift. Emma? What? Fuck no. Puckster? Hmmm….

"You go for Puck." He answered his phone.

"Hey."

"Santana! How's my favorite lesbian?"

"Puck…" I warned.

"Sorry… labels, I know." He said with an apologizing tone. "Anyway, why'd you call?"

"Are you busy?" I heard Puck think for a bit.

"No, not right now I'm not. What's up?"

"I need to talk to someone and Q's working."

"What's it about?"

"Brittany and you would never guess who…."

"Who?" He asked excitedly.

"Pick me up in 10 and I'll tell you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a place called New York Dance Academy." I read the big blue sign on the building. "You know where that is?"

"Yeah… Candice took a few dance classes there, couple of months ago." Candice, Puck's on and off girlfriend for the past 6 or so months. You can't really call her his girlfriend seeing as she was just a stable hook up and they were friends, but we didn't know what to call her since she was more than a random fuck.

"Make quick! My vagina feels like it's been fucked by ice blocks!"

"Oooh… kinky."

"Wanky right?" I heard Puck chuckle in agreement over the phone.

"I'll be there in 5." I hung up and waited for Puck. And in exactly 9 minutes and 39 seconds later he arrived.

I jumped in Puckerman's Escalade and we drove off to his restaurant. During the car ride we talked animatedly about random topics because I told him I wanted to discuss this in the comfort of Noah's office. We parked in his parking space and went through the back door of the restaurant. After greeting a few people here and there, we made it into his office. He sat down on his leather chair as I fell onto the grey couch.

"Okay spill."

I sat there for the next hour and a half telling Puck everything that happened today from sorta clearing the air with Brittany to bumping into the bitch from hell. After playing some Marvin Gaye and drinking some Chardonnay and talking shit with Puck, I felt much better. I would've loved to speak to Brittany seeing as she's the most caring and understanding person ever, but that would mean going into that whole story and revealing to her that I like girls which could cause a dampen on our blossoming friendship. Puck knows everything and even though those feelings of hurt and bedrail have subsided a bit mostly because of Brittany. He knew me when those wounds were open and vulnerable, so he knows what I really went though.

"Just to set the mood girl, I brought some Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay…" Puckerman started rapping out of nowhere. "And I'm gonna give it to you the long way..."

"The strong way!" I recited some Big Sean lyrics. "This was all inspired by a little Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay!" Another train of thought came and I totally forgot about the song.

"If I see that bitch again, I will tear her fucking head off!" I spoke to no one in general. "She was so glad Britt Britt was there!" I sighed with a smile of my face when I said her name.

"What ever happened with her and Lord Ian Daniel the 3rd?" His name was Ian Daniel but everyone called him 'Danny' kinda how everyone calls Noah, Puck.

"Fuck knows…" I shrugged as the champagne bottle in my hand knocked against the carpeted floor, spilling a little. "Whoops!"

"You're tipsy as fuck, San!" Puck laughed so hard, he almost fell out of his chair.

"Me? Have you seen yourself?"

"If I saw myself in the mirror I'd prolly fuck it." He said in a tone that I know was not in a jokingly kind of way. He looked at me while I was giving him a 'Your so drunk, it's not even funny anymore!' "Hey, I mean No Homo." He raised his hands in defense.

"Oh my god, Puck. How are we friends?"

"Because I tried to get all up on you in a club, then I discovered you're one for the ladies and I became your lesbro. Plus the fact Lucy's your best friend helped."

"You still love her, don't you?" I muffled out and I heard Puck groan as my face was plastered on the couch.

"Yes." He said behind his hands. "It's so hard seeing her being happy without me."

"Amen, sister! I know how you feel!"

"Talkin' 'bout Britt Britt?" I was too tipsy to even care that he's trying to mock me.

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of Britt Britt…" Puckerman trailed off. "She texted you about 15 minutes ago." She texted me? **Where the fuck is my phone**? I search around quickly. **Wait! Hold up…** how did he know…

"Puck! My phone!" He threw my phone at me and I caught it like I was catching the winning touch down at the super bowl and landed face first, once again with a mouth full of couch. "Ow!" I groaned, but Puckerman laughed comfortably in his chair. I reached for my BlackBerry and just when I wanted to go to Britt's text, the angel herself called me.

"Britt!" I shouted as I answered the phone.

"Hey, San." She giggled.

"So Britt Britt, now that I don't want you to call or anything seeing you're awesome and I like miss you and stuff and…Puck!" I glared at him as he laughed at my rambling and this time he fell off his chair and I burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"San!" I faintly hear Brittany shout from my phone as I keep on laughing as Puck gets up from the floor and tries to throw a pillow at me that lands up 2 feet away from me, at the foot of the couch. "Santana?" Brittany shit!

"Miss Pierce?" I asked formally, trying to punk her.

"Santana is that you?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees!" I suddenly jumped up. Fuck I was drunk out of my mind.

"Are you alright?" I heard her giggle loudly.

"I'M FUCKING AWESOME, BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!"

"Are you high or something?"

"High as a fucking rainbow kite…" Hmm…. Rainbow kite. Brownies! Green brownies!

"Your drunk!" She finally put two and two together.

"Drunk as a skunk…" We giggled. I was so out of my mind right now. "With Pucky!"

"You're with Puck?" She questioned.

"Yuuuup! I got me after you left and we spoke, and drank and talked shit and…" I pulled away the phone from my face. "Noah! What else did we do?"

"We drank?" He offered.

"'Told her that."

"He talked about plans to fuck Stacey over like fucked up coke whore she is?"

"Fuck Puck! I hate her and I wouldn't even go so fucking far!"

"We had some Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay!" The idiot with the Mohawk shouted across the room.

"Whatever." He shrugged as I put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry babe, Noah was no help." Did I just say babe?

"Babe?" I liked the sound of that. Just the way she said it made me feels all kinds of awesome.

"So why'd yah call?" I ignored her questioned about me calling her babe, probably because I forgot.

"I wanted to know how you're doing after you saw-"

"That bitch Stacey."

"Uhmm…" Brittany swallowed. "Yeah, but I can see you're fine. Puck's taking care of you." She said in a voice tainted with a hint of jealously.

"Britttttty..." I dragged out. "Are you jealous?" I called her out.

"I… uhhh…" She stuttered.

"Cute. Don't worry you got no competition." I reassured her in the soberest way possible as my words began to slur.

"Good to know." She said in a tone that sounded down right sexy as fuck to me.

"I know that face!" Puckerman shouted across the room. "She wants to get her 'lez-be-honest' on!" He rose his eyebrows suggestively up and down.

"Suck a dick!" I got back to Brittany. "Sorry he's even worse when he's drunk." I heard her giggle once again over the phone and I decided that it was the best sound ever. So I decided to tell her.

"You know you've got a really beautiful laugh, Brittany."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief and I could hear her blushing over the phone.

"You really do." I said in all seriousness. "By the way, you don't need to blush if it's true."

"How did you know I was...?" She trailed off.

"My drunk senses are tingling." I laughed. "My drunk senses talk to me. They're like my awesome spidey senses."

"I got that. So what are your drunk senses telling you now?"

"That you and I have a movie date Friday afternoon." **Where did all this cockiness come from? I forgot this side of me.**

"Really now?" I could hear the smugness in her smooth, innocent like voice. "Wouldn't wanna disappoint your senses now, do we?"

"Exactly. So how's about 4pm?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then, San." She said in a low voice and then hung up. I swear that the throbbing between my legs intensified when she left me with those last words. **DAMN….**

"I think I have a date with, Brittany on Friday." I said softly, not even believing it myself.

"God, my head hurts!" Puck groaned into his desk. "Fucking champagne!" He whined.

"Noah!" I threw about 3 pillows at him before it hit him and looked up towards me.

"What the fuck?"

"You ass! I'm never gonna drink with you ever again!" I threw my phone on the couch and palmed my face. My hangover was gonna suck ass!

_**There's another chapter! *Naya dance* Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked but I was kinda half drunk, tired and watching Kill Bill at 1am in the morning and I had the urge to write… wel type. But I can do that because I am officially on break! Even though it's for a really sad and short two weeks… I can update every few days! (Hopefully) Whoop whoop! Let's see if we can get the reviews to a 100 because if we can that would so be the an awesome early birthday present! And so it doesn't totally suck, the person who is the 100**__**th**__** reviewer will get… a car! Not! Bitch this isn't Oprah… and I live in Cape Town. Waar issie Kaapse mense? (English: Where is the Cape Town people?) hahahaha* but you will be a character in the next chapter… fucking awesome right? Yeah well… anyway to those who watch PLL. I'm still fucking angry that they killed Maya… how could they? Was on the verge of throwing someone after that emotional rollercoaster. Was so hectic that I almost forgot that I had to do runway modeling the next day because I didn't want to wake up because now Emily's without her true love. Anyway on a happier note: BRITTANA IS ALIVE AND WILL ALWAYS BE ENDGAME! :D**_

**Xoxo**

**-A**

_**P.S: Let's get to 100 reviews! Tell me what you want because I take EVERYTHING into consideration… **_** Next chapter do you want it to be a serious or fun and fluffy chapter?**


	12. Meeting The Friends When I Just Want You

_**Chapter 10:**_

**Meeting The Friends When I Just Want You**

_**Thursday**_

"So… tell us about Brittany." Mia grinned at me when we sat down at a café about 5 minutes away from our campus and I blushed instantly. Mia, Mercedes and Marissa were my three closets friends from NYU. For the past few weeks I haven't had a glimpse of them since we all had our finals but took different courses. Marissa's a pre-med student; Mercedes and Mia are in the Music and Performing Art's programme.

"Nothing to tell." I looked around at the interior of the café, avoiding their gazes.

"Now that type of bullshit coming out of your mouth right now is something I can spot from a mile away." Mercedes stated.

"C'mon, Santana! How is it that we found out from KiKi, the campus gossip and whore that you are best friends with one Brittany S. Pierce?" Mia gave me a questioning look as she said Brittany's name.

"I thought we were closer than that…" Marissa said softly as she played with a quarter that was lying on the table.

"Geez!" I ran my fingers through my hair, something I seem to do a lot lately. I can't help it! It's a habit. "You're guilt tripping me into telling you? Wow, what great friends I have!" I said with a sarcastic bite then a thought popped into my mind. "Wait, and how the fuck does KiKi know?"

"About your lil' crush on Brittany?" Marissa asked rhetorically. "I think I told her…. Or was it Cedes?" She thought aloud.

"Yeah, it was me." She answered dismissively as we ordered our coffee.

"What?" I shouted ridiculously when the waitress walked away. "You told her?"

"She's Mia's friend." Mercedes pointed to Mia whose eyes were wide and hands were waving around defensively saying** 'Nooooo, she's not my friend'.**

"And?"

"Wait, aren't you friends with her?" Marissa asked suddenly, moving her chair back a bit.

"Ahhhhh no!" I dragged out. "A, she's a blabber mouth and B, I just pretend to like her. I can't help it if she mistakes my 'kindness' for friendship." I shrugged and crossed my legs under the table. "But, I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about?" Mia leaned on the table and cupped the side of her cheek.

"That I'm best friends with Brittany."

"So you admit it!" Mercedes said accusingly as my face started to turn a shade of scarlet.

"No, I don't… I mean we are, but… Fuck! How does she know?" I said in frustrated tone.

"KiKi's sister goes to the school Brittany teaches and she said she saw you and Brittany** intimately** talking outside while she was waiting for her sister." Mercedes said in that tone implicating 'You've been caught.'

I shifted uncomfortably in the chair as I could feel my friend's eyes trying to burn a hole through me. Shit, I might as well tell them… I sighed and said: "Me and Brittany are best friends… well sort of." After I said that I heard three girls squealing in delight and this was one of the few times I wish these weren't my friends because the whole café tuned their attention to us. In reality I just told them me and my crush are friends instead they were acting like they found out my beautiful boyfriend just proposed to me… **I wonder if Brittany did that? **When I thought that a shiver ran down my spine and instead of leaving me with a happy, glowingly warm feeling, it just left me with a disgusted bottomless pit in my stomach.

"Oh my god, guys relax!" I told them as that feeling started to dissipate a bit.

"We're just happy for you." Marissa stated with a loving smile on her face.

"We're just friends. You guys are acting like I just asked her to move in with me!"

"That's the next step!" Mia winked at me.

"Fuck you, okay?"

"So when's the next date?" Mia ignored me and smirked. "Oh and by the way, I think you should leave the fucking to Brittany." I guess she didn't ignore me, that slut.

"With that body? I wouldn't mind." I said suggestively. They looked confused for a bit until I went further into detail. "She's a dancer, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" The whole table chorused.

"You have a photo?" Marissa asked as she played with her blue wristband and the whole table looked at her questionably for a few seconds. "What?" She looked at all of us a bit nervous. "Don't you wanna know how hot she is?"

"Actually yeah…" Mercedes said as the waitress came back and set down our coffees, but when she sat mine down she dipped her chest lower so you could see the start of her purple bra, which left our whole with a flabbergasted look on each of our faces. Before she left she sent a flirty wink my way and I had this instant reaction to gag. No… not that she was ugly or anything, it's just that I have my heart set on one girl…

"Okay, she has no chance in hell." Mia stated after an eerie silence. "C'mon let us see."

I sighed in defeat and got my phone from my pocket. I opened my contacts icon and went to Brittany's name where there was a picture that I took of her when she came to my house wearing her dancing clothes, which consisted of her wearing a sweatpants that was pulled up into form a three quarter, her hair was in a pony tail with a few blonde strands on her forehead and a tight fitting sports bra that showed off her delicious abs. You know how hard it was to keep my hands off her?

"Daaaaaaaammmmmnnn!" Mercedes dragged out as she got a better look at the photo.

"Guys, lemme see!" They fought over the phone. Each of them struggled to get a proper look of the photo but when they did… boy they were impressed.

"If you don't make a move, I will!" Mia said not taking her eyes of my phone. I snapped straight up and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Hands off!" I grinned in her direction. "She's mine."

After a while of sitting there drinking coffee, playing 20 questions about me and Brittany, the occasional punch on my shoulder because I haven't told these bitches anything about the last 3 weeks and my movie 'date' with Britt tomorrow, I got up and went to the ladies room, mainly because I had to get away from them giving me the third degree about everything…. and my shoulder hurts like fuck!

xoxo

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Mercedes, Marissa and Mia all stared at the bathroom door Santana just went through.

"I'm gonna call Brittany!" Mia whispered loudly as they all looked at the BlackBerry Santana left on the table.

"I wanna hear her voice." Marissa said out of the blue and the rest of the girls looked at her weirdly.

"People would swear you're the one secretly in love with Brittany." Mia said sarcastically as she took Santana's phone and searched through her contacts for Brittany's name. "Fuck… I knew Santana hooked up with a lot of girls before Brittany but damn…"

"Why'd you mean?" The diva asked as she drank the last of her cappuccino. Proving her point Mia leaned over to Mercedes and almost shoved the phone in her face.

"Hot blonde, blonde from Harvard, Blonde Ashley, blonde British chick, blue eyed hottie with big boobs, super slut from NYU?" She read out confused as she read Santana's contact list.

"Super slut from NYU? Oh she means KiKi." Marissa pointed out and everyone nodded in agreement.

"And it goes on forever… At least we know she has a type."

"Wow, no shit, Mia." The diva deadpanned. "Just type in her name!"

"Got it!" Mia said triumphantly.

_***RING RING***_

"Hey San!" The blonde answered with an excited tone.

"Uhmmm Hi?" She coughed. "It's not Santana, It's actually her friend, Mia."

"Oh hey, Mia." She said with a frown on her face. Honestly she was hoping it was the dark haired beauty who she truly missed. "Why do you got Santana's phone? What's wrong with her? Is she okay? What happened?" Brittany asked in rapid succession.

"Awww…" Mia put her hand over the speaker as they all cooed.

"Cute." She stated once she put the phone back to her ear. "No, nothings wrong. Santana's in the bathroom. We're having coffee together at this cute café a couple of blocks from NYU and we wanted to invite you…." Marissa hit Mia lightly on the shoulder indicating that to her this was a bad idea, but she just shrugged her off and continued talking to Brittany. "To have coffee with us. We all wanna meet Santana's new **friend**."

"Uhmmmm…." Brittany thought for a second. "My next class doesn't start for another 2 or so hours, so why not?" Brittany grinned over the phone. Saying that she was kinda ecstatic about meeting other people in Santana's life was an understatement.

"Cool! " Santana's friends smiled mischievously from ear to ear. "We're at LaLo's café, you know where that is?"

"LaLo's? Yeah. See you in 15."

"Bye…" 3 voices chorused over the phone and in return Brittany giggled out another goodbye and hung up.

Their plan was finally set.

"OMG, I can't believe we did that!"

"What? Santana's obviously not gonna give up any info about her not-so-mysterious-blonde friend, so we just gonna find out for ourselves."

"Satan's gonna kill us!" Mercedes palmed her face in her hand. The last time she and Mia were in Santana's line of fire, the girls, still in their beds, mysteriously wound up in the pool with their eyebrows half shaven off. Mia gulped loudly while Marissa, who too was reminiscing about that funny memory, had a huge smile on her face.

"She ain't gonna, okay?" The brunette beauty stated, but not believing a single word she said.

"She's gonna thank us when she and Brittany get married and have lots of lady babies, but even after that she's gonna give us shit about it." Marissa put Santana's phone on the place where she left it previously as Mercedes spoke.

"Us? No, you guys, not me!" Marissa waved her hands dismissively in front of her body. "Plus she can't kill me, her children need a godmother!" Her fair skinned brightened slightly.

"Ahhhhh hell to the no!" Mercedes shouted. "You best be believing that I'll be the godmother!"

"Oh my god, this is just hilarious." Mia said softly with a chuckle as she sat their silently watching her best friends fighting over who was gonna be their godmother when she already knows that Santana is gonna choose her.

"Oh you think Santana's gonna choose you, a broke ass wannabe singer over a-"

"Broke ass wannabe doctor?" Mercedes smirked when she saw Marissa's face dropped just a little.

While the girls continued to dispute over the future of their roles in Brittany and Santana's children's lives, Santana made her way through the bathroom door and made her way back to her crazy ass friends.

xoxo

_**Santana's POV**_

After I dried my hands, I came out of the bathroom and made my way back to the table when I heard some commotion coming from it.

"When they'll come out from Santana's vagina, their first words would be 'Where's Aunty Cedes?'" **What the fuck? Why are they discussing my vagina?**

"Oh please, the first thing to come out her vagina will-"

"What's coming out of my vagina exactly?" I stood there arms folded at my chair. "Normally there're things going in, not coming out." There reactions were like MasterCard, **priceless.**

"They're talking about who's gonna be the godmother when you and Brittany have lady babies." Mia said casually and my eyes widened and almost bulged out of their sockets.

"What?"

"It's gonna happen sooner or later…"

"As much as this amuses all of you, I'll remind you once again that Brittany's **straight** AND **engaged**…" I sat down as they looked at me. "…to a man, who apparently is a very successful banker… that wears skinny jeans." Their faces were scrunched up in a 'What the fuck' fashion when they heard the last part. "Go figure."

"That's just minor details, San." Mercedes said as the light brown haired waitress from before came back to our table and asked:

"You wanna refill?" She said with a sickenly sweet smile which was obviously directed to me and I wasn't obviously feeling it.

"Uhmmm… no thanks." I dismissed her with a fake smile. I so wasn't in the mood for this, maybe she had a shot if this was 2 months ago, but now? **FUCK NO!**

"And you guys?" She asked my girls in an overly annoying tone. Her tone when from **'Can you please fuck me?' to 'I'm over this shit, get of me!'**

"Yeah, sure." They mumbled and I could see Mercedes and Marissa holding in a chuckle as the waitress walked away with a huff.

"Well, she's not getting a tip." Stated Mia while laughing hysterically.

"And that's my queue to leave." I was half way pushing my chair out when they all shouted loudly:

"No!" They shouted so loudly that (once again) we got the attention of the whole café and I shrink back into my seat.

"I'm not gonna stay here while sexually frustrated waitress tries to fulfil her freaky-ass fantasies by openly dry humping me in public." I said after a pregnant silence and when everyone stopped glancing in our direction I got up out my chair and looked up to see the look on my friends faces. All three of them had huge ass smiles on their faces. **Oh fuck, what did they do? **When I thought that I instantly felt thin arms wrap around my waist and I tensed immediately.

"Guess who?" A light voice breathed in my ear and a hot shiver when down my spine.

"Brittany…" I breathed out in shock. **Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!**

"Hi!" Brittany squeezed me tightly and I instantly melted in her arms. I was literally in heaven… I snapped out of my daze when I heard laughter coming from the table in front of me.

"What are you doing here, Britt?" I turned around in her arms and stared at her. She looked beautiful… Her eyes were bright blue colour, her lips were pulled into a sweet smile and her beautiful locks were peaking out from under her furry brown beanie that had cute pink ears and its tassels hanging from each side of her face. She was the definition of adorable.

"You don't know?" She asked with confusion written on her face, an image that probably mirrored mine. I shook my head indicating 'no'. "Your friends invited me." I turned around quickly, staring at them with wide eyes. They just laughed at my expression.

"We called Brittany while you were in the bathroom. We wanted to meet her since you kept her all to yourself."

"You stole my phone!" I huffed. "You guys fucking suck ass..."

"So you don't want me here?" Brittany said hurt with a hurt tone and a pout.

"Uhhhh…. No.. I mean yes, I was just saying to them that… geez! Nothing's coming out right…" **Oh shit!**

"I'm just pulling your leg, San!" She nudged my shoulder with hers.

"Damn, Britt Britt! You almost gave me a heart attack." I put my hand over my heart, my breathing starting to even out.

"Sorry, San…" I smiled kindly at her then I realized she needed at chair. I looked around for an empty chair I could borrow for Brittany, I noticed one a table away from us and since no one was sitting there I swooped up the chair and placed it next to me. "Thanks." She gave me a short smile.

"Aww… precious. It's refreshing to see Santana so… **gentlemanly**." Mia voiced loudly bringing out of the daze I was always in when Brittany was around.

"Suck a dick, Mia!" Britt giggled at our antics as I sat next to her.

"So Brittany, what do you do? Santana told us you graduated from Julliard." Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, now I'm a chorographer, but I often teach classes at NY Dance Academy." Brittany's whole demeanour brightened up even more (Which I thought was impossible) when she spoke about dancing. I realised after the first time we actually spoke that she had a passion for dance.

"How old are you?" Marissa wondered curiously as she looked over to Britt.

"I turned 24, August 22th."

"Your 24?" I asked sceptically. I had no idea she was 5 years older than me… **shit! No one bring it up, please!**

"Yeah…" Britt looked at us like she didn't know what was going on. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you know how old Santana is?"

"You know… I don't actually." She looked to me. "I assumed you were my age, or atleast near it."

"She…" **Oh no, please Mia, don't**! "…turned 19, January 12th." **Please don't think I'm childish or something. I'm on my knees and begging you please!**

"So I'm 5 years older than you? Awesome!" **Oh thank god…**

"Okay… So you don't think I'm childish or anything?"

"No, of course I don't, San." She came closer laid her hand on my thigh in a reassuring way and all my senses skyrocketed. I look up at her and smiled at her. If I said anything all I would say was 'Please touch me more.'

"C-cool." I stuttered. Oh my god, this was **not** going well…

For the next hour and a half we talked and I found out a little more about Brittany, like how she was a 'stripper drunk' and I drooled a bit, thinking about seeing her tight abs. She found out a lot more about me though, with my friends reminiscing about how I go a bit crazy with shots, my running into parked cars, how we did a 'Katy Perry' moments… yeah, last Friday night wasn't just a song**. 'Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot…. We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark…' **Oh my god, I remember those all too well. After a while one, by one, my friends left. First Mercedes, then Marissa then Mia and all of them said the same thing… they **love** Brittany and she's super awesome and shit.

"Your friends are awesome." Brittany smiled at me as we sat down once again.

"They can be a bit…much at times."

"I can see." She giggled. "Especially Mia."

"She's a bit of a trouble maker, but she's really smart for being such a lazy ass."

"So what you wanna do now? My class got cancelled so I'm up for anything, unless you're busy or something?"

"I always have time for you, Britt." I smiled at her brightly as I told her honestly. "Wanna watch a movie at my apartment?" I offered

"Great minds think a like."

Xoxo

25 minutes later me and Britt Britt were inside the apartment, laying on the couch watching Mean Girls, our favourite movie, when she asked me something and my body immediately tensed.

"Can I cuddle with you?" I must've had a weird look on my face because she immediately added: "It's November, I'm cold and I like to cuddle…" Brittany said sheepishly while hiding her face under a pillow.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Brittany lifted up her head from behind the pillow and saw me opening my arms up. Brittany eyed me hesitantly. "What? I thought you like cuddling?"

"I do, but…" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"But?" Brittany shook her head and crawled over to me and sat comfortably in my arms. Ahhhhhhh…. It was like her body was moulded with mine.

"Hmmmm…" She moaned. "You're like….**really **comfy." Her head shifted on my chest and made herself comfortable.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome…" She said against my boob. She kept on shuffling on top of me until she got comfortable and I put my one arm her back and my hand started to play with her hair. After a while I felt her shift again, but instead of watching the movie she turned to me, her chin on my chest and her eyes looking straight into mine.

"What's?" I asked with a some what goofy smile on my face as she kept on looking at me.

"Nothing." She smiled with a full set of her pearly whites. I eyed her suspiciously and she caved. "It's just that… I'm glad I have you in my life. I don't have a lot of people I can truly depend on."

"That's a lie. You probably have like ten million friends **much** better than me, because you are the best friend anyone could ask for." I bopped her nose with my forefinger then I put my hands under my head.

"You're right, I am an awesome friend…" She smiled playfully. "…and I do have like ten million friends, but you're wrong when you say that they're better than you." She said with a now serious tone. "because I know I can truly count on you and you'll always be there for me…"

"You know a lot of people would disagree with your view of me."

"That's because they don't know you like I do…" If only you knew me like they did.

"I have to tell you something…" I have to tell her, I don't wan her to find out by someone else or if one of my friends or Q slips up or something.

"What?" She looked at me curiously.

"Britt… I'm-" My phone vibrated in my pocket, stopping me mid-sentence.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

"Oh my god…" The blonde beauty on top of me let out a small but hardly noticeable moan. What the fuck? Why did she… my phone's in my front pocket… and she's laying on top of me. Shit! I scrambled quickly from under her to get my phone. This was not planned! I get my phone from my pocket and see who texted me:

_**From Mia to Santana, Thursday; 04:23pm**_

_**What happened with blondie back at the apartment? ;)**_

I literally face palmed myself. Is Mia fucking serious… right at this moment in time, she decided to text me?

"Who was it?" She put her legs on my lap as she began to watch Mean Girls again.

"Uhmmm.. just Mia." Britt raised her eyebrows in interest.

"And?"

"She wanted to know if we got home safe." Lie, lie, lie.

"Oh cool! So want did you wanna tell me earlier?" Shit!

"Oh it's nothing…"

"You sure?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I plastered on a fake smile.

"Okay…" She raised an eyebrow, probably not fully believing me. "You're not getting away with it and we'll definitely talk later but right now I wants to get my cuddle on!" I laughed heartily at Brittany as I crawled in her arms.

"You are spending too much time with me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way…." She tightened her arms around me indicating she was serious and I laid comfortably against her shoulder.

Xoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: So my 100****th**** reviewer is Amiera, who inspired the character Mia in this chapter! Whoop Whoop! I really hope you guys liked this chapter! :D Sorry its kinda later, school started 3 days ago and I'm already working my ass off…. Anyhoo, did everyone like the episode Tuesday? I thought it was alright. I wasn't so much into Blaine's storyline with his handsome brother… I actually liked the Quinn and Artie friendship, I thought it was kinda cute… then Artie opened his mouth to say something stupid and it just put me off! :x The Senior Ditch Day thing was cute too, esp. the Brittana moments… speaking off Brittana DID ANYONE SEE NEXT WEEKS PROMO AND SNEAK PEAK! Sex tapes and Disco Dancing together? I think I just cried, died and went to Brittana heaven because of all their cuteness… :D :D :D I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK.**

**- A**

**P.S: Please review and tell me what you think, I know you know the drill but I still gotta say it even though you guys always review because each of you are awesome and JF1993, thank you for reviewing twice just so you could get me to 100 reviews… which was funny 'cuz you were review 99 and 101. hehehe So REVIEW GUYS! You're reviews make my day…**


	13. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note 2:**

_**Sorry, this isn't a chapter... :( I'm more than half way done with the next chapter :D **__**BUT**__** I need reviews to help me finish and upload it! Cause it's a **__**BIG **__**chapter! So I need about (plus minus)**__**15 more reviews**__** and the person who is **__**125th reviewer**__** will get an awesome character, like Mia. (125 reviews because my birthday's on the 25th! :D) Apparently all of you guys think Santana's friends are awesome, so I'm happy and yes, they will be involved in the next chapter… So will **__**everybody's favorite douche bag, Charlie!**__** *Whoop Whoop* Plus I wanna know what's everyone's favorite party/club song… cause after exams, there will **__**ALWAYS **__**be partying involved! ;) BTW San will tell Britt soon about her sexuality, don't worry! I dunno what else I'm supposed to say except you guys are like the best ever! Everytime I read the reviews I have a Taylor Swift moment and go 'Awww…really?' and then my brother comes out of the blue and asks 'What's wrong with you, Leigh?' and then I tell him 'No, what's wrong with you! Oh wait, I know…. You need to get laid, I can sense your sexual frustration a mile away!'. Yeah… anyhoo. **__**Thank you ALL who reviewed, PM'ed, alerted and favorite-ed, The Keys Of My Heart.**__** I really appreciate it! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-A**_

_**P.S:**__** I'M thinking of writing another Brittana fanfic, what do you guys think about that?**_


	14. La Med

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**La Med**_

The New York air is crisp and cold, the reason why everyone has a scarf around their neck, a coat on their back and a coffee in their hand. The typical New York winter was upon us faster than usual, probably Global Warming. Al Gore wouldn't be too happy about that... But I couldn't really care less right now because I'm literally a block away from Britt's apartment. I know it's not a REAL date, but by the feeling of my butterflies that are currently having the 74th annual Hunger Games in my stomach right now, I'd say it feels like a date. Okay, here's Brittany's door. _**Shit! Fucking shit... What if she doesn't wanna see me? Reese's conversation is getting to me! You know what... Play it cool Lopez, you're the shit up in this bitch and you know it! Plus Reese is probably wrong! It's only Britt Britt, you're best friend... Oh fuck who am I kidding? This little crush as escalated into full on, as Puck would say, lez-be-honest love. Oh my god... I'm the definition of pathetic!**_ This sudden realization didn't help my butterflies calm one bit down, especially now that I rang the door bell, the door is on the verge of opening and I'm caught with the sight of...

"Oh look who it is? It's the Hispanic chick that works at Taco Bell!" Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me!_** This asshol**_e? In that instant my whole demeanour changed.

"Oh look who it is? The man of every girl's nightmare!" I rolled my eyes. "You know what? Do us all a favour and stay there, Freddy Kruger." I tilt my head to the side as I look at his red and white striped shirt. "You know, if Freddy Kruger was a Disney character."

"I can't believe you have the decency to come here after you broke my sister's nose and now she's scarred for life!" He huffed. "You know I don't know what Brittany sees in you..." Charlie said as an after thought.

"Well if I had a face like hers I would be medically unstable too plus she had to go trade her old nose anyway, what I did to her was a favor." I folded my arms as he stood in the doorway doing the same. "What Brittany sees in me? You know I should be asking you that question."

"Be asking who that question?" Brittany's voice floated out from behind Charlie. "Hey, babe." She put her arms around Charlie's mid section and kissed him on his cheek. The only thing that was going through my head was: **BARF**! "Hey, San." She gave me a sweet smile that I felt was only reserved for me.

"Hey, Britt Britt." I stuck my hands in my pocket, suddenly feeling that nervousness again.

"So what you doing here?" Charlie asked with a slight frustrated tone. Asshole alert.

"I'm here to fetch Britt for our movie date..." I started feeling smug once I said the word **'date'**. Is that weird?

"Well she can't go, too bad. Go home."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah... I meant to call you, San." _**Meant to call me? What The Freaking Fuck**_? "I have to go to this family dinner with Charlie." She said as she stood infront of Charlie and made her way her nearer to me.

_**Fuck, Reese was right!**_

"Charlie, why don't you be a good little boy and go inside." I snapped at the brown haired man behind Brittany and surprisingly enough he scurried inside probably because he saw the fire behind my eyes which was never a good thing.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Britt?" I was pissed. "You could've called and saved me the fucking time freezing my ass off!" _**I don't know why I snapped I just... Did maybe it was Charlie getting on my last nerve? Maybe this was my heart starting to break when Brittany chose him over me?**_ Yeah, I think it's the former.

"Santana, I'm sorry. I wasn't thin-"

"You know what? It's fine." You know when girls say they're fine, they really me _**'No, it's really not fine. You're in so much shit its unbelievable!' **_"I'm going home." With that I turned around and without a look back, I started walking in the direction I first came. I'm starting to wonder is this friendship worth me getting constantly hurt over and over again... **Is Brittany worth it?**

With that thought I felt someone tugging on my wrist and I, on instinct, turned around and got thrown into Brittany's apologetic powder blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to our movie date..." It's true, we've been talking non-stop since I apparently brought it up in my drunken state. "But Charlie brought up this family thing like a few days ago and I kinda..." She encircled her hand around my other wrist. "Forgot about it." She looked up at me and an apologetic smile curved her thin lips. _**She forgot about it, she forgot about our movie date, she forgot about me...**_

"That's fine, Britt, but I still have to go." I wriggled out of Brittany's grasp and took a few steps back. I was being a bitch I know but I just...its just this conversation I had with Reese this morning keeps on gnawing at me.

_**Flashback**_

"You're getting too excited about this 'date', San." Reese said as we walked in and around Central Park.

"I know this isn't an actual date, but..." I smiled when I thought of Britt. "It feels like it."

"But it's not." She brought me down to earth. "You're living in this fairytale where Brittany's the damsel in distress and you're her knight and shining armor, but the thing about fairytales are that..."

"They're not true."

"I can see how you like Brittany. I understand, she's beautiful, she's sweet and-"

"She's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world."

"Well yeah, from what you told me, she is, but remember..." Reese stopped infront of me. "Don't make her you're everything, when to her you're nothing."

"But I'm not nothing, that's the problem, Ree!" I said with a weak voice. I hate feeling like this...

"That might be true..." Reese scratched her head. "But let me rephrase it this way. Will you let your heart break everyday knowing that Brittany loves someone else the way you love her?"

And with those words I came to a sudden holt. I couldn't answer that question. My heart just became (slightly) whole again after Stacey and now here I am again, putting my heart on a line, for what exactly? Hoping and praying Britt could see me the way I see her? Mercedes said that one in every 10 people are gay, but those odds are not in my favor, **the risk is too big.**

_**End of Flashback**_

"San?"

"What, Brittany?" I cocked my eyebrow at her challengingly. "Shouldn't you be with Charlie?" I said bitterly as I nodded to the dark brown door behind her.

"Don't be like that, San."

"Be like what?"

"Be like this!" She pointed to the area around me. "Angry... At me."

"I have to go." I shut Brittany out and made the long and cold journey home.

"God, I need a drink!" Was the first thing I shouted to the apartment when I came home. I threw my coat on the couch and slumped my way up the stairs to my room. I made my way to the side of my bed and bent down on my knees and got the emergency bottle of Smirnoff vodka hidden under my bed. I open the bottle urgently and took a few big gulps. _**I need to go out, I need to party, I need to get my mind of Britt**_... Suddenly an idea pops into my head and I get out my phone and type out a message.

**To Pucker-saurus From Santana. Friday, 05:41pm**

We going out 2nite.

**From Pucker-saurus To Santana. Friday, 05:44pm**

La Med?

**To Pucker-saurus From Santana. Friday, 05:48pm**

Definitely! ;) Pick me up at 10.

I took another gulp of the liquid as threw my BlackBerry on the bed, I'm so glad Puck didn't ask questions. The cold liquid burnt down my throat and damn that felt good... My head started to spin and I needed to lie down. Okay maybe drinking more than half a bottle of vodka in less than 10 minutes wasn't that good of an idea, but I really didn't give a fuck, **it felt good...**

_**2 Hours Later**_

What the fuck? Why does my head hurt? I grudgingly open my eyes and see a clump of blonde hair on my shoulder. _**Brittany? Oh my god... What did I do?**_ I put my hand on my head, it was pounding a bit. The blonde hair person moved in my arms and that's when I realized that this person was considerably...smaller?

"Aunty Tana?" Beth? "Aunty Tana..." Beth poked my boob with her finger.

"Urrrrh... Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes..." I kissed her on the top of her head. "I am. Why would you ask that honey?"

"Besides the fact that you smell like a brewery..." Quinn hinted from edge of my bed and I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"C'mon, Beth. Let's go to mommy." I got up weakly, picked Beth up from my bed and gave her to Q.

"We're not done talking about why I found that bottle of vodka..." She nudged her head to the quarter bottle of vodka next to me, on the floor. "On your nightstand." And with that she went down stairs to occupy Beth with her toys.

Suddenly I felt a vibration, vibrating through the bed. "¿Qué carajo?" (What the fuck?) I whisper loudly. I narrow my eyes so I can find where the vibration comes from and the light was too bright. I search hopes of finding something so when my hand touches hard plastic under my pillow I get the urge to face palm myself. My BlackBerry buzzed again and I pulled it out under my pillow to see what notification I have.

_**From Wheezy To Santana. Friday, 08:28pm.**_

Awwww HELL TO THA NO! I heard 4rm Mia that ur partying at La Med! Without us? No chica, it doesn't work like that! We'll be there at 11.

_**What the? How the fuck did Cedes know? HOLD UP! I told Mia? Urghhhh**_... My head is pounding so much I couldn't care less! I glance at my phone and see the time 08:44pm, shit! I need to sober up and get ready for tonight! I scramble up to my feet and wobble my way to the shower. I look at the phone in my hand as I put on the shower, my wallpaper is a photo of me and Britt at the park... My mind wonders back to Brittany and a pang of guilt struck through my heart. I shake my head. I definitely need to go out and forget about how shitty I feel.

An hour later I was with Puck in his Escalade, minutes away from La Med, fake ID in hand and looking hot as EVER! Rocking the black and red look. Black eyeliner, red lips, short red dress and black platform heels. It was simple but perfect and how do I know that? When I stepped out of my room Quinn's jaw literally dropped and when Puck picked me up, he literally fell out of his car when he opened the door and all I did was smirk. I was sexy and I knew it!

Puck parked his car, we got out and seeing as Puck knew the bouncer, we went to the front of the long ass line. He checked our ID's and let us through the velvet rope. Saying the club was packed was an understatement, strobe light were flickering, bodies were gyrating, sweat dripped from every crevice a human had (and seeing that was kinda disgusting), drinks flowed like there was no tomorrow and music was pumping from the speakers. Tonight was gonna be a good night...

"You want a drink?" Puck whispered loudly in my ear as we made our way pass the glistening bodies to the bar.

"Sure."

"Yo' can I have a beer and a 'Sex On The Beach'" He winked my way and I rolled my eyes, but let out a chuckle. He paid for the drinks and got us a booth in the V.I.P section. _**God, I loved that Puck knew people.**_

"So, when are your girls coming?

"They said about 11..." I look at my watch, its 10:50pm

So we sat there sipping on our drinks and having a chilled convo until my girls came in. Jazmine, Mia Cedes, Marissa, Chandre, Sherry, Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. I waved to get their attention, their eyes looked in my direction and they smiled and made their way to the V.I.P section.

"Hey, gurl!" Mercedes looked at me up and down as she sat next to me. "Damn you look HOT!"

"Oh fuck me sideways!" Mia shouted at me as her eyes lingered on my boobs.

"My eyes are up here!" I said playfully as our whole group chuckled.

"If I wasn't gay, I'd be drowning in drool right now." Kurt cocked his eyebrows at his boyfriend, giving him a sceptical look. "What?" Kurt shook his head and looked at me.

"You look beautiful." He clapped his hands in the gayest way possible. "Devil in a red dress!" Everyone hummed out in agreement.

"Thanks Lady Hummel." I kissed him on each of his cheeks. "You don't look so bad yourself, I see Young Burt Reynolds has rubbed off on you." I picked at his purple bow tie.

"Okay, okay...**SHOTS!"** Jazmine screamed loudly and we all started making our way out of the VIP section to the bar as a club mix of Beyoncé song 'Freakum Dress' started pounding through the speakers and me and my girls starting to sing with.

**"**_**To be or not to be?"**_ Me and Mia strutted to the bar with our girls behind us. _**"Not!"**_

_**"Hold Up! Bring the beat back."**_ The beat stopped and climbed back up again.

_**"Stop, I ain't ready yet!"**_ Mercedes sang with her Mariah hand.

_**"Wait, let me fix my hair! (yes, yes)"**_ Jazmine and Chandre echoed as Puck laughed as all of us ruffled our hair. _**"Yes mam (yes mam)"**_

_**"I think I'm ready,**_

_**Been locked up in the house way too long.**_

_**It's time to get it,**_

_**Cause once again he's out doing wrong,**_

_**And my girls are so real."**_

I turned my head and saw all my girls smiling at me.

_**"Said it's been a minute since I had some**_

_**He's been acting up,**_

_**But he won't be the only one!"**_

I wink at Puck who looks at us in awe. We probably look fucking awesome because I swear we look like we're in a music video with all the strobe lights, smoke machines and guys drooling over us and girls glaring at us.

_**"(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong**_

_**(Oh) that's when you put it on,**_

_**(Oh) Been on him up tight**_

_**(Oh) this is your song**_

_**(Oh) Hold out your back**_

_**(Oh) time to impress**_

_**(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress!"**_

Everyone parted way for us like I was Moses parting the red sea. I showed my smirk and I heard Kurt laughing faintly behind us.

_**"Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh Every woman got one,**_

_**Oh Shut it down when the time's come**_

_**Oh Pull out the big gun**_

_**Oh and put your freakum dress on!"**_

We made our way to the bar and all the bartenders all had their mouths open, guys AND girls.

_**"Soon as you saw me..." **_I winked at the bartender who was in front of us. _**"Turned on by how the dress was fitting right."**_ All the guys chilling by the bar turned their heads to us, checking us out.

_**"Short and backless (backless, backless)"**_ Jazmine, Sherry and Mia shimmied their asses showing off their dresses. _**"See my silhouette in the moonlight."**_

_**"Such an attraction..."**_

"Do you think we could have a couple of shots?" I seductively asked the bartender in his black pants and white shirt with a black waist coat and the word 'La Med' stitched in red on its chest.

_**"Keep telling me how my outfit's so nice**_

_**Little did he know,**_

_**Ha! My man gonna take it off tonight!"**_

"Uhmmm..." He chuckled nervously. "S-su-sure."

_**"(Oh) Cause when he act up**_

_**(Oh) that's when you put it on,**_

_**(Oh) Been on him up tight**_

_**(Oh) this is your song**_

_**(Oh) Hold out your back**_

_**(Oh) time to impress**_

_**(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress!"**_

He lined up about 20 shots glasses, 2 infront of each of us and poured out a sticky blue liquid in the 1st shot glasses and a transparent one in the second.

_**"Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh Every woman got one**_

_**Oh Shut it down when the time's come**_

_**Oh Pull out the big gun**_

_**Oh and put your freakum dress on!"**_

"Bottoms up!" Puck shouted as we all took both shots in rapid succession.

_**"All the ladies (oh) you with this**_

_**and you're dressed up in your dresses,**_

_**and you're bestest with no reason?**_

_**Get ready to freak 'em, freak 'em!"**_

We went to the start to make our way to the dance floor and I grabbed the first cute guy to dance with. Hey, I might be totally on the girl side on the spectrum, but that doesn't mean I fucking despise guys, I just like to tease.

_**"When you put it on it's an invitation,**_

_**When they play your the song get on up and shake it,**_

_**Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it,**_

_**Spin it all around then take it to the ground and [2x]"**_

All the girls were grinding up on the guys, Kurt and Blaine were chilling in the far corner of the club, Puckerman was missing, probably with his next victim. He might have a girlfriend but that doesn't stop him from having a lil' fun.

_**"(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,**_

_**(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song**_

_**(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress**_

_**(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress."**_

I dropped it to the floor when the beat stopped and brought is back up when Beyoncé's voice flowed out:

_**"Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh put your freakum dress on**_

_**Oh Every woman got one**_

_**Oh Shut it down when the time's come**_

_**Oh Pull out the big gun**_

_**Oh and put your freakum dress on"**_

I could feel the bugle in his pants grow a bit and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. He wasn't getting on my rambunctious twins tonight.

_**"Ladies look here,**_

_**When you been with your man for a long time (oh)**_

_**Every now and then you gotta go back in the closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh!"**_

His hands were around my hips as my temperature rose from the dancing and alcohol... Well mostly from the alcohol.

_**"I got my freakum dress on,**_

_**I got my freakum dress on**_

_**(oh) I got my freakum dress on,**_

_**I got my freakum dress on (oh!)"**_

As the beat switched into another rhythm, a different song started. I wriggled out of the dirty blonde haired's grasp and started walking to the bar. He quickly caught up and put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink..." He smiled slightly and his blue-ish grey eyes sparkled. "Or you know... Get your number?"

"Yes, to the drink, but no to the number." He's smiled faltered. "I'm not into guys." I reassured him and placed my hand lightly on his blue shirt that was rolled up at his arms.

"Okay, that's cool." He shuffled his feet in defeat. "But can I still buy you a drink?" He asked hopefully and his broad chest raised up.

"Sure." What's the hurt in having him buy me a drink? We went to the bar and he ordered himself a beer and I ordered a vodkatini.

"So..." He took a sip of his Budweiser. "What's your name?"

"I'm Santana." I brought out my hand and he shook it. "And you are?"

"I'm Aaron." He smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

For the next 20 minutes me and Aaron kept talking, conversation flowed easily between us and he didn't worry about me being gay, he even made jokes about it. _**He was like Puck, but he was more of the typical 'All American Golden Boy'. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, a cute face, a body of a football player and the charm of a gentleman. He looked like a cuter version of Kellan Lutz. If I wasn't gay, I'd totally be on that seeing as I have a thing for blondes...**_

"So what do you do?" I asked curiously as I nursed the start of my 3rd vodkatini.

"I'm a lawyer." I raised my eyebrow and looked at him ridiculously. He looked like the pretty boy type. "I know I don't look like the_** 'lawyer'**_ type." He laughed heartily as he scratched his head shyly. The actions he did reminded me of Britt, but I tried my hardest to push this to the back of my mind.

"You definitely don't! But I think it's cool that you're not just a pretty face." He blushed profusely.

"So what do you do?" He tried to change the subject.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Uhmmm... I work occasionally at this diner but I study at NYU. I'm actually top of my class." I said proudly.

"That's really cool..." He praised, but I tried to shrug it off as nothing. I can't help it if I'm awesome.

"Hey, Sanny." My smile fell from my face. Stacey. "I never thought you would get with a guy, I thought you were strictly girl." She looked at Aaron who looked back at her curiously. He was probably thinking _**'Who the fuck is this?'**_

"She is." Aaron said firmly. "I'm just a friend." He smiled at me and that made me feel a little bit more comfortable in this awkward situation.

"What you doing here, Stacey?"

"I came to party, New York's nightlife's much more glamorous than London's." She said with that fucking accent guys would die for.

"You know what I mean, Stace!" I let her nickname slip. Fuck!

"I just came here to have a good time." She said weakly. Okay, I'm not use to seeing her like this. "Can we talk?" She looked to me then to Aaron.

"Are you sure?" He asked me after I nodded slightly to Stacey's question.

"Yeah. It's good, Aaron." I smiled at him, reassuring him that it's really okay.

"I'll see you later." He knocked his beer lightly with my vodkatini.

"You know where to find me!" I shouted back to him as he made his way past me. He smiled and raised his beer in acknowledgment as he disappeared into the crowd.

Stacey looked at me nervously when I looked at her again. "C'mon. Let's go to a booth." I walked to the VIP section where me, Puck and the other girls were less an hour earlier. The bouncer at the VIP section recognized me, but his eyes were defensive when she saw Stacey, who was behind me.

"Don't worry, she's with me." I smiled at him as he nodded and he lifted the velvet rope to the VIP section.

"Ooooh VIP section. Awesome!" She said giddily and it reminded me of the girl I first fell in love with.

"I know friends in high places." I said mocking seriousness and she turned around and laughed.

"I bet you do, Sanny." She smiled adoringly at me.

"So..." I coughed awkwardly. She's not supposed to smiled at me like that! "What did you wanna talk to me about?" Me and her sat down on the deep purple couches that were placed on the balcony overlooking the dancefloor.

"Us." She said firmly. "Santana. I miss you..." She trailed off. _**This IS NOT happening. I've never thought I'd hear those words ever again.**_ "And I want us to be together again." Wait, what?

"Are you kidding me?" I look at her like she had 3 heads. "Who put you up to this? Ian? Or Steven or one of those idiots back home?" I got up and made my way to the VIP bar which was literally 5 steps away from us.

"Scotch. Make it a double." I said to the bartender and he made my drink quickly and set it infront of me.

"I'm serious, San." She put her hand on her hand on my shoulder and turned me around after I drank my Scotch in one gulp. "You know, you're not old enough to drink." She whispered softly so that no one could hear.

"Neither are you."

"Well if you won't tell, I won't." She said with a flirty tone.

"Deal." I smiled back at her flirtatiously. Okay, I never thought this is how my night will turn out. Flirting with my the girl who broke my heart to the point of unrecognition was definitely not on my agenda.

"In all seriousness, Santana..." She took my hands and brought me over to the couch and sat me down. My hands still in hers, and I felt that familiar warmth she constantly had. "I do really miss you, but I know it doesn't seem like it seeing as I treated you like shit and-"

"Understatement of the fucking century, Stace." I cut her off.

"I know, I know." She squeezed my hands tighter. "I regret it everyday and when I bumped into you the other day, I thought I could make everything right. Then you started shouting at me and saying these hateful things and I didn't know what to do... Maybe I was just jealous that you were with that beautiful blonde." _**Why did she HAVE to bring Britt up?**_

"Her name's Brittany..." I shook my head. "You know how long I've waited for you to hear that?" She looked at me and answered 'no' "I've waited for the past year..." She smiled hopefully. "but that was then, this is now. I'm not the same girl."

"I can see that." She checked me out quickly and I blushed under her gaze.

"I-I..." I splattered out. "I can't go back and forget everything. Mainly because I'm starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and its giving this confidence I never knew I had around you, but I wanna move forward."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I missed my best friend" Out of nowhere she hugged me tightly and I hesitantly put my arms around my waist.

"Thank you, Sanny." She whispered in my ear. "Okay... We need to celebrate!" She let go of me and went over to the bar and got two shot glasses.

"What's in this?" I looked at the shot glass curiously as the black liquid oozed into a navy color.

"I don't know." She shrugged, took a shot, and she shivered slightly when the dark liquid went down her throat. "But it tastes really good!" She licked her pink lips. "Try it." I look at her and then the shot glass in her hand.

"Why not?" I take the shot and feel the liquid burn my throat in a soothing way. It was like a burst of raspberry and cheery exploded in my mouth and she was right, it tastes good!

"How does it taste?" She smirked at me as I moaned quietly. "Let's go dance!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. She put her hands around my neck and instantly I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer as a Nicki Minaj mix started to play.

_**3rd Person POV**_

When Aaron left Santana and Stacey, he went directly to the exit, with Budweiser in hand, trying to look for signal since his iPhone 4s wasn't getting any. He stood outside and finally got full signal. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, where are you?" He spoke into the receiver.

"We're literally in the parking lot, Aaron." A female voice chuckle over the phone.

"I gave the bouncer your names so just walk to the front of the line, 'kay?"

"Yes, big bro." She rolled her eyes playfully at her big brother even though he couldn't see.

"I'll see you inside, Britt." He smiled over the phone and hung up after a goodbye from each end.

Brittany and Charlie walked to Aaron who was sitting in one of the booth on the edge of the dance floor.

"Aaron!" Brittany shouted and gave her brother a tight hug and she never wanted to let go.

"Hey, Brittany." Aaron squeezed his sister lovingly then let go.

"Hi, Aaron." Charlie said in a cheery voice as Aaron put his sister down.

"Whatsup?" He nodded his head in acknowledgment to his future brother-in-law.

The thing is about Aaron is that he knew Charlie was a slimy bastard just like his father, _**Charles Bartholomew Channing II**_, but since he made his Brittany happy, he didn't mind. It's just that he was always on the look out, keeping him in check, but Brittany asked for him to be nice, so this was him being nice.

"So what did you do while we got ready?" Brittany asked as she got into the secluded booth with Charlie following her in behind her.

"Nothing much, I just got to know this chick." Aaron thought back to his new friend and smiled.

"Oh really?" She said with a smile on her face and a cocked eyebrow. "So... Did you get her number?" Aaron let out a chuckle.

"Uhmmm... No."

"Why not?" She asked confused. Her brother was really handsome and he could charm the pants of anyone it's just that he had... _**Trust issues.**_

"I wasn't her type."

"But you guys talked?"

"Yeah... We did. We had this really long conversation about nothing and everything." Brittany thought about Santana and how it was exactly the same with her.

She felt guilty about the whole mornings ordeal. Charlie came over last night and wined and dined me. He slept over and he made me breakfast and he was really romantic, something he hasn't been in the last few days, so when Santana came to her door reminding her that the were supposed to go watch movies together, she completely forgot. She was so wrapped up in her own daze that, she left her best friend out in the cold. Literally. Brittany tried to text and call Santana over and over, but she just wouldn't pick up. When she went to Charlie's family dinner, she plastered on a fake smile, politely answered their questions and got through the dinner, but Aaron knew something was wrong with his sister. He was watching her all night, so when he suggested that they all go to La Med she jumped at the chance. Aaron knew that the only thing that truly made Britt happening was dancing.

"Okay... So tell me what's she like?"

"She's a Latina. She has tanned skin, dark brown eyes, black hair, she's a shorter than, maybe 5'6 without the heels with a beautiful smile." Aaron gushed about his new friend and Brittany smiled lovingly at her brother. Then something flashed behind Brittany's eyes, everything her brother described about this wonderful Latina he met was an exact match to Santana... _**Maybe she was thinking about Santana too much and now she's thinking too much about this thing.**_

"She sounds awesome!"

"Yeah, she is." Aaron looked at his sister that was smiling broadly. "Friend that is, Britt." He said honestly.

_**"Red one**_

_**Let's go to the beach, each**_

_**Let's go get away**_

_**They say, what they gonna say?**_

_**Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light**_

_**Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by**_

_**The Patrón, own, let's go get it on**_

_**The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone**_

_**Is it two, three, leave a good tip**_

_**I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits"**_

Santana and Stacey sang together Nicki Minaj's song Starships. They were both tipsy out of their minds and all they wanted to do is celebrate their re-kindled friendship.

_**"I'm on the floor, floor**_

_**I love to dance**_

_**So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand**_

_**Get on the floor, floor**_

_**Like it's your last chance**_

_**If you want more, more**_

_**Then here I am!"**_

Stacey had her arms around Santana's neck as they were dancing around, laughing like they've never been apart.

_**"Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_

_**Let's do this one more time**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Let's do this one last time**_

_**Can't stop..."**_

When the beat stopped again, Stacey and Santana shouted: _**"We're higher than a motherfucker!"**_

_**"Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop**_

_**I own that**_

_**And I ain't paying my rent this month**_

_**I owe that**_

_**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**_

_**That's our life, there's no end in sight**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle little star."**_

Stacey turned around in Santana's arms and her back was now to Santana's front. Stacey couldn't stop herself and started subconsciously grinding into her ex-girlfriend.

_**"Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray**_

_**Now spend all your money cause today pay day**_

_**And if you're a G, you a G, G, G**_

_**My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki!"**_

The alcohol went to Santana's head, so instead of putting distance between them, like she knows she should've done, she pulls her closer with her arms around Stacey's waist.

_**"Get on the floor, floor**_

_**Like it's your last chance**_

_**If you want more, more**_

_**Then here I am.**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_

_**Let's do this one more time**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Let's do this one last time**_

_**Can't stop..."**_

_**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]**_

Santana and Stacey were furiously grinding on each other, the delicious friction they were creating was almost too much for them to handle and at that moment everything around them blurred out.

"Aaron, I wanna go dance!" Brittany whined at her brother as he chuckled at his sister's eagerness.

"Okay, c'mon!" He put his beer down and glanced at Charlie who was busy on his iPhone. "Let's go."

_**"Get on the floor, floor**_

_**Like it's your last chance**_

_**If you want more, more**_

_**Then here I am.**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_

_**Let's do this one more time"**_

Brittany and Aaron made their way to the middle of the dancefloor and Brittany immediately relax as she was completely in her element.

"So I don't understand why she didn't want your number, I mean you're everyone's type." Brittany put her arms around her brother and shouted in his ear over the music.

"She likes girls." Aaron offered up to he's sister.

"Oh, so…." Brittany said a small bit uncomfortably. "What's this mysterious girl's name?"

"_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Let's do this one last time**_

_**Can't stop...**_

_**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]"**_

"Her name's Santana." She froze instantly when her best friend's name left her brother's lips.

"_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_

_**Let's do this one more time."**_

"Speaking of her, there she is!" Aaron pointed to Stacey and Santana who's faces were considerably close.

"_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Let's do this one last time**_

_**Can't stop..."**_

"San?" Brittany whispered as she saw her best friend's lips touch another girl's. "Oh my god…"

"_**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]"**_

Just then the DJ mixed to another beat of Nicki Minaj, this time it was 'Pound The Alarm'

_**"Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**_

_**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**_

_**You know we getting hotter, and hotter**_

_**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down"**_

Santana couldn't stop, she just couldn't stop especially now that Stacey's tongue was wrestling with her own. She missed this feeling, this feeling of being wanted by someone she (once) wanted back.

_**"Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them**_

_**Some call me nicki, and some call me roman**_

_**Skeeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza.**_

_**Giuseppe Zannotti my own sneaker**_

_**Sexy, sexy that's all I do**_

_**If you need a bad bitch**_

_**Let me call a few**_

_**Pumps on and them little mini skirts is out**_

_**I see some good girls, I'mma turn 'em out**_

_**Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle**_

_**I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, hey?**_

_**Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle**_

_**I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, let's go."**_

Santana had one thought in her mind 'Brittany didn't want her, she had Charlie' And with that thought, it spiked her desire by 125%.

"_**Music, makes me, high."**_

Stacey's hands were in her hair and Santana's hands were kneading Stacey's ass. They kept making out and only stopped when a few guys hollered and they noticed that all the guys in the immediate area's mouth were hanging open.

_**"Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**_

_**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor.**_

_**You know we getting hotter, and hotter"**_

Santana blushed instantly and buried her head in Stacey's shoulder for a second and when she looked up once again she saw 2 pairs of bright blue eyes looking at her, one in utter confusion and one with recognition.

_**Santana's POV**_

_**"Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down"**_

Brittany? ...And Aaron? Oh my god!

_**"Pound the alarm!**_

_**Pound the alarm!"**_

Brittany looked at me in confusion then hurt flashed behind her eyes. Aaron was looking from me to Brittany then to me again trying to find out why we're making eye contact in a packed club.

_**"I wanna do it for the night, night**_

_**So get me now, and knock this over**_

_**I wanna do it like you like, like**_

_**Come get me, baby we're not getting younger**_

_**I just want you tonight, night**_

_**Baby we won't do it for life"**_

Suddenly Brittany moved out of her brother's arms and disappeared into the crowd. My brain was in a daze and the only thing I knew I should do was go after Brittany and so, I did.

_**"Music, makes me, high"**_

I got out of Stacey's arms and went to the direction where Brittany went. I literally had tunnel vision on that direction so I didn't expect Aaron to show up infront of me at the edge of the dancefloor.

"What was that about, Santana?" He said laced with curiosity and confusion. "And how do you know my sister?"

_**His sister? That's just fucking great! Brittany is Aaron's sister? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! No wonder I couldn't stop thinking about her!**_

"You know that best friend I talked to you about, she doesn't know I'm into girls, she's engaged and I have a huge crush on her?" He nodded his head. That was one of the topics brought up in conversation. "Yeah, well apparently it's your sister."

"Wait, your Brittany's Santana?"

_**"Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**_

_**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**_

_**You know we getting hotter, and hotter**_

_**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down"**_

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said off handily as I looked for Brittany, then I saw a flash of blonde hair that I never could miss. Brittany was almost by the exit, with Charlie in hand.

_**"Pound the alarm!**_

_**Pound the alarm!**_

_**Pound the alarm!"**_

"I fucking hate Charlie." I stated as me and Aaron started moving again.

"You and me both." Aaron said as we pushed bodies past us, trying to get to Britt. I could push bodies away fast enough because I was bordering drunk, but luckily Aaron was there.

_**"Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**_

_**We 'bout to get hot, and burn this floor**_

_**You know we getting hotter, and hotter**_

_**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down"**_

"San!" I turn around to find Sherry, Mercedes and Chandre standing a few feet away from me. "You need to come quick, Puck's getting into a fight!" She pointed to the small corner of the club where you could see a fight getting out of control.

_**"Pound the alarm!"**_

Shit!

"I-i..." I turn to Aaron who's eyes flickered from the fight to me.

"I'll go after Brittany..." He said as I was still having my inner battle. _**Brittany. Puck. Brittany. Brittany. Puck. Puck. Puck. Brittany. **_"Go!" He pushed me forward to my anxious friends and went of in the direction of the exit.

_**'Pound the alarm!'**_

Me and my girls ran to the corner of the club where fists were flying. I saw Puck being dragged back by 3 bouncers, but he made his way through them and got to the other guy, who was being held back by a bouncer. I've never seen Puck this angry in a while.

"Puck!" We got to him as he landed another punch to the other guy's face. He got pulled back again, but tried to push way out. This was like a scene of Jersey Shore and Puck was Ronnie.

Our whole group was standing around trying to calm Puck down, but it wasn't working. That's why they called me.

"Puckerman!" I shouted as the other guy tried to punch Puck but he was jerked backwards and almost fell on his back. "Noah!" I shouted at him. His head snapped to my side and he stopped trashing around and the bouncers told him to cool off outside. I made my way to the bouncers as they threw Puck out.

_**"What the fuck, Noah?"**_ I shouted as we all came outside. He looked scruffy, his shirt was half tucked in, half tucked out of his pants even his Mohawk looked messed up, but when I saw his hand and how the skin on his knuckles started to come off and began to bleed, I freaked out. "Oh my god! Puck are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shook of the pain in his hand. "Let's go home." Puck said calmly and just walked off to the parking lot where his car was. Okay that was not strange _**at all!**_

"This has been one fucked up day..." I whisper to myself as I stand outside the club, running my hair through my damp hair as the cold wind of early morning tries to dry it.

_**A/N: YAY! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I think it's longer than my other's so… whoop whoop! This was kinda my birthday present to you guys since you guys gave me the best early birthday present ever! :D I got like 40 reviews! You guys are seriously fucking awesome…. You guys deserve the Naya Dance *Cyber Naya Dance* Okay.., speaking of Naya Rivera… has anyone seen the new Latina Cosmo? That photo shoot! Her ABS! Her smile! I died when I saw it oh Tumblr and yes indeed Naya DID cause a SEX RIOT! I'm glad she did that because on my birthday (The 25**__**th**__**) They were filming Nationals and I saw her walking with Matt Hodgson hand in hand and I was like (Mono tone voice): "Eww…". Okay Brittana news! I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY WAS SO AWESOME! I thought it was super cute, it wasn't even funny. But what I loved most was the BTS, where the HeYa moments so cute and cuddly they where rivalling the actual episode… BRITTANA IS ENDGAME! #'tBeHating because Brittana is the best! ;)**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**-A**_

_**P.S: Has anyone heard the 'Cell Block Tango' from Tuesday's episode? Isn't Naya/Santana's voice just pure sex? I dunno maybe it's just me, but all I know is that I can't wait for that scene on Tuesday! :D Oh and… 170 review before I update**_


	15. The Need To Daydream

_**Chapter 12:**_

**The Need to Daydream**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Brittany!" She heard Aaron shout from behind me. "Britt!" He got closer but Brittany refused to turn around. "What the hell was that about?" He asked out of breath as he got in front of her and Charlie.

"Nothing, Aaron." She said; void of all emotion, as put my arms around myself, walking past Aaron to Charlie's BMW.

"No, we gonna talk about this." He grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around. "Why did you run out when you saw Santana?"

"Wait... Was she here?" Charlie said in annoyance. "You told me she's 19." Aaron's face was slapped with surprise; he looked to Brittany asking if it was true.

"She is." She stated in a small voice.

"Then why the fuck was she here? Probably stalking you, baby."

"She was here before you and Britt even came!" Aaron defended his new friend.

"How the fuck do ya' know?"

"We met earlier."

"And fucked in the bathroom..." Charlie laughed menacingly. "Or better yet, you guys fucked in some booth in the corner of the club!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aaron said, looking disbelievingly at Charlie

"She's gay." The blonde haired girl deadpanned.

"Really?" He said with disbelieve and laughter lacing his tone. "God, this is rich!"

"Seriously, Brittany. What the hell was that?" He ignored my fiancé's comment.

"We'll talk when we get home." Aaron opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then he closed it again and mumbled out an 'okay'

Brittany didn't say anything as she was still in disbelief. Charlie tried to kiss her on her cheek but she rejected him by walking straight to Aaron's Jeep. She sat there, alone and in silence, her thoughts consuming her until her brother got into the driver's seat and asked:

"Are you okay?" And all he got in response was a slight nod. He sighed slightly while scratching his dirty blonde hair with both hands then he glanced at his sister who was quiet as a mouse and started his Jeep, making the 15 minute journey back to Brittany's apartment.

When they finally got to Brittany's apartment, Aaron turned the ignition off and the Jeep came to a complete stop. Brittany silently jumped out the Jeep, unlocked the door and started to make a bee line to her room before Aaron couldn't even blink an eyelid.

"Britt!" He shouted once he got into his sister's apartment. In reply he got the sound of a door being slammed, he sighed and reluctantly took a seat on the couch. "Well this wasn't how I thought the night was gonna go..."

**Xoxoxoxo**

**The Morning After.**

"Please answer, please answer!" Santana chanted to her BlackBerry.

"**Hi, you've reached, my phone! You know, my phone? Brittany's phones, 'cuz I'm Brittany? But that's kinda obvious since you kinda callin' me... So say whatcha wanted after the beep**"

*BEEEP*

"Brittany why are you not answering!" She grunted in frustration as she ended the call and tried again.

"**Hi, you've reached my-"** Santana cut it off by pressed the red end call button.

What to do, what to do? Okay... Send her a text, maybe then she'll talk to me!

**To BrittBritt:) From Santana - Saturday, 12:09pm**

**I'm sorry about last night... Can we PLEASE talk? I Miss you **

**xoxo **

**San**

"How are you up so early?" Puck sluggishly walked into the lounge.

"It's like noon." Santana checked her watch, checking if she was correct.

"Exactly. Aren't you hung over?" He walked over to the kitchen, went straight for the fridge and downed a jug full of ice water. He sighed happily, but when he closed the fridge's door too quickly resulting in a loud bang and the glass jug shattering on the floor.

"Fuck!" He jumped back, away from the glass shattering at his feet.

"Are you alright?" Santana shouted from her place on the couch.

"Jesus..." Puck mumbled as his head once again started to throb intensely. "Yeah." He answered once he registered what the raven haired Latina asked.

"So what the fuck happened last night?" Santana asked Puck as he sat down next to her. Images of Brittany quickly flashed in her head once she thought about last night, but she really needed to know why Puck got into a fight.

"What you mean?"

"Don't act stupid, Puckerman! You might be a perv, but going all Jersey Shore ain't your style."

"You're acting like I did something wrong!" Puck huffed angrily.

"How am I supposed to act, Puck?" Santana said as she crossed her arms and looked at one of her best friends. "When my friends come out of nowhere and tell me that you're fighting with some guy? You're a father for god's sake! What will Beth think?"

"Don't bring Beth into this!" Puck stood up abruptly. "Some fucking homophobic assholes were harassing Blaine and Kurt, so I stepped in!"

"I-i thought..." Santana started but she couldn't finish.

"Yeah, will you thought wrong!" He said frustratedly. "God, Santana I thought you knew me!"

"Lo siento..." She said in Spanish then in English. "Puck, I'm sorry... I'm not thinking straight." She hung her head in shame.

"You never do." Puck smirked and in an instant the tense tension that was suffocating the room disappeared.

"True dat!" Santana said in a fake ghetto voice, smiling from ear to ear and all Puck did was shake his head with an equally big smile on his face.

"Seriously Puck..." Santana said after a few seconds of silence. "I'm sorry." She got up and hugged the boy infront of her.

"Apology accepted." He encircled his arms around her waist and squeezed a tiny bit, reassuring that he wasn't angry anymore. "Love you."

"Love yah too.." Puck kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion before both of them sat down.

"Why you so quiet?" He asked curiously to the Latina after a few minutes of 'To Catch A Predator'. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Brittany."

"Is she the reason you're not 'thinking straight'?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Santana couldn't help but breathe out a chuckle.

"Yeah..." Puck's eyes went wide with excitement. "Not in the way you think, you perv!" She slapped him on his shoulder and Puck raised his hands defensively in a playful manner.

"Okay, okay! So... If not in that way..." He hinted and quickly blocked Santana's playful punches. "Then what?"

"She knows..." Was all she said before she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What?" His brown eyes went wide. "How? When? What?" Santana couldn't help and smile at Puck's reaction.

"She saw me with a girl at La Med last night." Santana didn't mention said girl was Stacey because she knew he would flip his squirrel.

"Shit... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I think I am..." She played with her phone on her lap. "She stormed out when she saw though."

"Did you go after her?"

"Yeah, I did, but then you got into a fight..."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"It's fine." She thought about how Aaron went after Brittany. "I called her and even texted her a couple of times... No answer."

"She'll call back, don't worry Santana..." He put his arm around his best friend and reassured her of what he just said.

**Xoxoxo**

"So you like her?"

"I.. That's not what I said... I..."

"But that's what you implied?"

"I can't like her! You know how we were brought up..."

"So?"

"So! Are you crazy, Aaron? You know what Mom and Dad are like!" Brittany shouted at her brother who was standing in the door was of her room.

"More Mom than Dad, Britt..."

"Wow, like that helps!" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. God, she was spending too much time with Santana... Her heart broke a little when she thought of her, this time she did not only see the disapproving look on her parents faces, but Santana kissing another girl.

"And I'm fucking engaged, Aaron!" She held her hand over her eyes, not looking up into Aaron's judging eyes. "Charlie's..." She choked out a sob.

"Charlie's a fucking asshole, Britt." He scoffed.

"But I love him, Aaron!" Brittany cried out. She was confused to such an extent that nothing felt real anymore.

Suddenly Brittany's Nokia started to vibrate next to her and they both jumped in shock. Brittany quickly glanced at the text and threw her phone on the other side of her king sized bed.

**From Santana To BrittBritt :) - Saturday, 12:09pm**

**I'm sorry about last night... Can we PLEASE talk? I Miss you :( **

**xoxo **

**San**

"Who is it?" Aaron said from his new seat next to Brittany's bed.

"It's her." She looked at her phone, which was on the verge of falling off of her bed.

"Again? That's like what? 100th text she sent!"

"22nd."

"22nd?" Aaron asked confused.

"I have 22 texts, 9 missed calls and 7 voice messages..." Brittany stated sadly while playing with her fingers. "All from her."

"Aren't you gonna answer her?"

"Groot broer...(Big brother)" Brittany said in a Dutch accent. "Ik kan het niet. (I can't)" She stated simply.

"Waarom niet? (Why not?)"

"Why not?" She burst out in anger and her brother almost fell out of his chair at the out burst. "I'm a fucking 24 year old **STRIAGHT** woman, who IS **engaged**, I have a pair of homophobic parents and here I am stressing over these stupid feelings I have for my 19 year old best friend, WHO is a girl and who apparently is a frickin' lesbian! That's why not..." Brittany voice started to break once she reached the end.

"I can't like her, Aaron, I just can't..." Brittany felt tears running down her cheeks as her brother came over to the bed and held her tightly.

"Shhhh..." He coaxed his sister. "Everything's gonna be alright..." He rubbed his sister's back as she was sobbing in his chest. "It's gonna be alright." He said in a voice laced with promise.

Xoxoxox

Santana's P.O.V

**2 Weeks Later.**

It's been two weeks since I actually spoke to Brittany and everything since then has been super shit! It's been the worst and longest two weeks of my life... I miss Brittany so badly. From talking everyday to this... **NOTHING... For 2 WEEKS! **If Aaron didn't text me last week, I swore I would've gone crazy because I was worrying about her... Because I didn't hear a peep out of her.

**Flashback**

**Last week Wednesday**

I began to work at the diner again, in hopes to see Brittany but 3 'o clock came and went with absolutely no sign of the blonde bombshell.

"Sorry, San..." Quinn said sympathetically as my eyes went back and forth from the front door of the diner to the wall clock. 20 minutes past 3...

"I.." I was cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly see what it was and I got greeting by Brittany's name staring at me. 'She sent a text!' I squealed in my mind. I was over the moon and the stars and the galaxy and...

"Who is it?" Q said curiously, probably because I had the smile as big as Australia on my face. I opened the text and in an instant my smile dropped.

**From BrittBritt:) to Santana - Wednesday; 03:23pm**

**Hi, Santana, it's Aaron. I stole Britt's phone so we can discuss this whole thing. Here's my number.**

That's all the text said, plus Aaron's number at the end. I saved his number.

"Santana? Who's it?"

"No one..." I put my phone back into my back pocket and walked to the kitchen, leaving a confused Quinn behind.

**End Of Flashback**

A few hour later he texted saying that Brittany needs time to get her life under control again and shit like that... **I didn't know what the fuck he meant, if anyone needs to get their life under control again it's me! I hated that Aaron was being cryptic about anything directly concerning Brittany, but he was my like my life line to Brittany. I wasn't angry, or upset or depressed anything anymore... Okay I was depressed but all I wanted to know is was Brittany okay? All I wanted to know was how her day was going, did anything happen? Did someone make her laugh? Did someone make her smile... anything. Once I sent a bunch of her favourite flowers, lilies, to her apartment, but I told Aaron to say it was from him in case she was still angry at me and threw it away... Aaron told me she had the biggest smile on her face that he'd seen in the last two weeks. Oh my god... I'm such a cornball!**

And that's probably why I'm sitting here like a fucking sad little panda on my couch watching re-runs of Will & Grace for the past hour and a half..

"This is depressing as fuck...I need food." I got up from the couch, got my iPod from my pocket, put it on shuffle and made me a sandwich.

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**

**Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

**For me it happens all the time.**

"Are you serious?" I said spoke to my iPod "Oh well, I'm already depressed."

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now.**

God, I miss Brittany. I thought not seeing her for 2 days sucked, but this? It's torture... But how can I blame her? She probably never wants to see me again. Oh god, I can't even process that thought... All of these unsaid words are burning a whole in my heart.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time."** I sang out softly. Truer words have never been sang, Lady Antebellum!

'She's probably grossed out...' I thought as I put my sandwich on the table. 'I know this is New York, but still...' I went to the fridge and got me a can of coke.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now.**

**"Oh whoa. Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."** I started singing aloud. What am I supposed to do? Aaron told me that I should give Britt time but what the fuck is that supposed to mean? I just want my best friend back... I just need her now.

"**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now." **

I walk to the wall of photographs, completely forgetting about my food that was now on the coffee table.

"**Well** **I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now, I just need you now.**" I sang as I looked at the newest photo I put up of me and Brittany, it was the day Mercedes, Mia and Marissa met Britt. Marissa took the photo of us. My arms were awkwardly wrapped around Brittany and the chair she was sitting on and her arms were around my shoulders, her hands ending up resting on top of my shoulders. My head was pressed under her chin, both of us donning the biggest smiles I've ever seen. I sigh out loud.

I take my one headphone out of my ear, Lady Antebellum was on the verge of making me cry. Atleast it wasn't Adele 'cuz right now I'd be rapidly consuming pounds of ice cream.

***buzz buzz***

The doorbell buzz, what the hell? Probably Puck to save me before I start climbing into a hole and listen to 'Someone like You'

**"Oh baby, I need you now..."** I sang as I opened the door and my eyes stood wide as I sang the last 3 words.

"Brittany?" I stood there in shock. She had a simple white jeans and a black coat on, with brown books but she looked beautiful... "What are you do-" I got cut off by a pair of hands that went around my neck and pushed me forward. The next thing I know was a pair of soft lips applying pressure to mine and I swear I was in heaven. The kiss barley lasted 5 seconds but it was the best kiss I'd ever had.

"Hi..." She said softly and I instantly knew she was smiling even though I didn't open my eyes. "You can open you're eyes now, San." She chuckled slightly as she tightened her arms around my neck.

"No..."

"Why? Don't you wanna see me?" She said with her voice laced with hurt, her arms untangled from the back of my neck.

"No!" I opened my eyes quickly and grabbed her wrists as they went pass me. "I didn't wanna open my eyes because..." I looked up from her wrists into her sparkling blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile at her as I said. "Because I don't wanna wake up from this dream."

"You're so cheesy." Brittany mumbled as she leaned in again. "But I like it…" Her giggle vibrated at my lips before she leaned in again and once again I was in heaven.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**A/N:**

**Uhmmm… hi? Haha Don't Hate Me! Sorry for updating so late. I had a major case of projects, school work, hockey and… writers block. I'm not gonna say much, but I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long, I'm gonna try to update again by Saturday. Hope You Gleeks Like This Chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long as the previous one. I'll try and make it longer next time… **

**Xoxo**

**-A**

**P.S: Thank you ALL for reviewing… I'm forever grateful. You guys are the best ever. **


	16. Looking Up

_**Chapter 13:**_

**Looking Up…**

"**Oh baby, I need you now..."** She sang as she opened the door and her eyes stood wide as she sang the last 3 words.

"Brittany?" Santana stood there in shock. She had a simple white jeans and a black coat on, with brown books but she looked beautiful... "What are you do-" The Latina got cut off by a pair of hands that went around San's neck and pushed her forward. The next thing she knew was a pair of soft lips applying pressure to hers. **'The kiss barley lasted 5 seconds but it was the best kiss I'd ever had.' **She thought to herself.

"Hi..." She said softly and Santana instantly knew she was smiling even though I didn't open my eyes. "You can open you're eyes now, San." She chuckled slightly as she tightened her arms around her neck.

"No..."

"Why? Don't you wanna see me?" She said with her voice laced with hurt, her arms untangled from the back of the shorter girl's neck.

"No!" She opened hers eyes quickly and grabbed Britt's wrists as they went pass her face. "I didn't wanna open my eyes because..." She looked up from her wrists into her sparkling blue eyes and Santana couldn't help but smile at her as she said. "Because I don't wanna wake up from this dream."

"You're so cheesy." Brittany mumbled as she leaned in again. "But I like it…" Her giggle vibrated at her lips before she leaned in again. After a minute Santana asked:

"Britt-Britt...?" Santana asked as she uncurled her tongue from the blonde beauty in front of her.

"Mhmm?" Brittany hummed with her eyes still closed.

"Why do you taste like cranberry and vodka?"

"That's because..." Brittany let out a soft chuckle. "I kinda needed some liquid courage before I came here?" Brittany blushed.

"Why?"

"Because..." Brittany pecked Santana's plumbed lips. "I don't think I'd ever do this if I was fully sober."

"Do what?"

"This." The dancer stated as she grabbed Santana's head and pressed her lips to the Latina's. Santana stood stunned for a second before she registered that Brittany's lips were moving against her's, then she started reacting and moving her lips against Brittany's.

"Mmmm..." A moan slipped out between them as Brittany slowly slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth. **"Ooof!"** The college student mumbled against Brittany's lips as her back connected with the solid wood of the front door of her apartment.

"Sorry." Brittany smiled as a giggle erupted from Santana's lips and vibrated through the blonde's body.

"I love it when you take control, Ms Pierce." Santana said huskily and smirked when she saw a visible shiver run through Brittany's body.

"Oh really?" Britt's smile turned mischievous as Santana looked up into her eye's and saw it turn a much darker shade of blue. Santana visibly glued, she knew this look all too well when she was with Stacey. Brittany pinned Santana's arms against the door and placed her leg in between her thighs.

"Oh god..." Santana gasped out.

"No, god babe, just me." Brittany's lips pulled into a smirk as she leaned down to capture Santana's full lips, but as she was about to do that a car honked it's horn.

_***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep***_

"Fuck..." The Spanish goddess grumbled out as the mood quickly dissipated into nothing and they were thrown back into reality.

"I'm guessing that means we should go inside?" Britt asked shyly as the darkness in her eyes disappeared, leaving her with the bright blue eyes Santana had now come accustom to.

"Y-yeah." Santana stumbled out as she turned around to open the door. When she opened, she leaned her head on the door making way for Brittany as she tried to calm her breathing patterns.

"Hi." Brittany smiled brightly at Santana when she finally turned around.

"Hey..." Santana said softly throwing a with a toothy smile in her crush's direction.

"Did Aaron tell you about my...?"

"Crush on me?" Santana nodded meekly.

"Mhmmm..." Brittany hummed in delight with a smile plastered on her face.

"And you..." Santana started somehow uncertain of what she was gonna say as she walked to her iPod docking station that was on the table against the wall of photographs. "Y-you...like...me?" She plugged in her iPod nervously and fidgeted with her it, before putting the volume softer so she and Brittany could still talk.

"Yes, i-i..." She hesitated a bit and Santana felt her gut churn, but Brittany breathed in and out quickly and said. "I like you, Santana." Santana smiled when the words left Britt's mouth, just as the intro of Paramore's "Looking Up" start to play.

_**Things are looking up**_

_**Oh, finally**_

_**I thought I'd never see the day**_

_**When you'd smile at me**_

_**We always pull through**_

_**Oh, when we try**_

_**I'm always wrong**_

_**But you're never right**_

_**Oh, you're never right.**_

"Really?" She asked with her words and facial expression drowned in disbelief.

_**Honestly, can you believe**_

_**We crossed the world while it's asleep?**_

_**I'd never trade it in**_

_**'Cause I've always wanted this and**_

_**It's not a dream anymore, no**_

_**It's not a dream anymore**_

_**It's worth fighting for**_

Brittany can went to Santana and grabbed her face once again and started sucking on her glorious lips. This time Santana was ready and immediately reacted to the blonde's lips, nipping at her lips each time. Brittany pushed Santana against the nearest surface, which in this case was next to the table which the iPod docking station and against the wall of photographs.

_**Could have given up so easily**_

_**I was a few cheap shots away**_

_**From the end of me**_

_**Taken for granted**_

_**Almost everything**_

_**That I would have died for**_

_**Just yesterday**_

_**Just yesterday**_

Brittany left Santana's mouth and the Latina let out a whimper which quickly turned into a moan when Brittany started sucking on her pulse point.

"**Brit'nay..."** Brittany smirked into Santana's neck as she heard how breathless the girl against the wall was. Suddenly Brittany cupped the back of Santana's thighs and pulled her up against the wall, Santana's ankles immediately locked behind Brittany's back. Brittany's hands softly went under the shirt Santana had on had she let out another throaty moan.

_**Honestly, can you believe**_

_**We crossed the world while it's asleep?**_

_**I'd never trade it in**_

_**'Cause I've always wanted this and**_

_**It's not a dream anymore, no**_

_**It's not a dream anymore**_

_**It's worth fighting for.**_

"Britt..." Santana said again as a thought came to her mind. Brittany moved her lips over to Santana's again. "No, Brittany." Brittany stopped instantly.

"What?"

"W-what..." She said trying to get her breath back. "What about..." She gulped. She knew this would totally kill the mood, but she had to ask this before it got any further. "What about Charlie?"

_**God knows the world doesn't need another band**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

"What about him?" Brittany avoided her question and her eyes, but Santana saw this and unhooked her ankles and forced Brittany to put her down.

"Charlie..." Santana started as she put space between her and Brittany. "That douche you're engaged to?" She cocked her eyebrow at Brittany.

_**But what a waste it would've been**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

"Let's not talk about h-" Brittany walked over to Santana and tried to grab her wrist before she got cut off.

"Oh my god..." She snatched her arms away from Brittany's grasp. She looked at her ridiculously. "You're... You're still with **HIM**!"

_**I can't believe we almost hung it up**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

"Santana...I..." Brittany tried to explain.

"Save it." She said with her arms folded while she stared at the girl who she was furiously making out with less than 5 minutes ago. "How could you...?" Her voice cracked a bit, her defensive walls were almost non-existent when they were around the tall dancer.

_**We're just getting started**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**_

Brittany made her way to Santana as a tear rolled down her cheek but was stopped mid walk as she got within 5 feet from her.

"Don't you dare come close to me, Brittany Susan Pierce!" Brittany flinched at the tone Santana said her name and the fact that Santana used her full name.

"I don't see or hear you for two weeks, not so much as a peep from you except from what I got from Aaron..."

Santana started building up her walls again. She couldn't break down, she just couldn't because she couldn't go through this again... She doing exactly what Stacey did her and she swore she would never be in that position again.

_*Flashback*_

It was the end of Senior year and at the end of every senior year the valedictorian would host a big frat party in the woods behind the school. This year's valedictorian was unsurprisingly, Stacey. Everyone knew she would be, but Santana was still immensely proud of her girlfriend.

Santana sat on a tree stump with a red solo cup in her hand filled with some unknown liquid one of the jocks poured for her.

"Hey, San!" Emily jumped out of nowhere and took a seat next to Santana.

"Hi, Em!" She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "Do you know where my girlfriend is?"

Emily was one of the few people that knew the truth about Stacey and Santana, seeing as she was Stacey's best friend since middle school.

"I thought I saw her earlier...near the bond fire I think..." Emily thought outloud. "Why isn't she with you? Didn't you guys arrive together?" The light skinned girl wondered.

"We did..." Santana sighed and took a sip from her cup. "But she has 'host' this fucking party so people dragged her away the first moment we set foot in the woods."

"That sucks..."

"Totally." She shrugged but gave Emily a small smile.

"Well... I'll see you, San." Santana raised her eyebrow. "Declan's waiting."

"Oh..." Santana grinned at the mention of Emily's boyfriend. "Don't let me keep you from your sexcapades with Deckie!" Emily blushed which was easily noticeable thanks to her light skin.

"Whatever San!" She slapped me on my shoulder playfully and then walked away, but stopped a few feet away from Santana. "Oh, and By the way San, you know when you're by Stacey's house in the afternoon's?" Santana nodded confused.

"I never would thought you'd be the screamer..." And with that Emily walked away leaving Santana with a gobsmacked expression on her face. She quickly looked around checking if no one heard, when all was in the clear she blushed violently and got up and went to the bond fire. She stood there for a few minutes chatting to a few of her friends, that's when she heard it.

"Did you hear who Stacey's dating?" Santana's blood froze.

"Yeah and apparently they've been a thing for a while!"

"OMG!"

"You know I saw this coming."

"You did?"

"Yeah, i-"

"Are you sure it's true? You know this could just be a rumor?"

"It's true, Robyn! Jason's brother's girlfriend's sister saw them making out!"

"Wow, that was some reliable information, Donny!"

"Whatever, Cassidy! You're just hating 'cuz you wanna get up on this. Plus why don't we ask Santana?"

Santana looked at the bunch of teenagers coming at her, she couldn't move. She stood there stuck in place, that feeling in her gut churned and churned and she felt sick to her stomach with fear and worry.

"Yo' Lopez!" She turned her head towards Donny who was wearing the typical red McKinley High Letterman jacket. "Is it true?"

"W-what?" I croaked out.

"That Stacey and Ian are fucking?" Santana's eyes bulged out of it's socket. Her heart dropped out of her chest.

"Guys!" Some chick called from across the bond fire. "You gotta see this!"

Santana was so swept up in her emotions that she didn't even know she was following the group right into a spot where you could see Stacey and Ian making out. They were so into it they looked like they were gonna rip each other's clothes off.

"Get it in, Ian!" Donny shouted and fist pumped in the air when Ian started to pull Stacey's shirt up.

"Shut it!" That's exactly when both of their heads snapped to them and blue met brown eyes immediately.

_*End of Flashback*_

_**Honestly, can you believe**_

_**We crossed the world while it's asleep?**_

_**I'd never trade it in**_

_**'Cause I've always wanted this and**_

_**It's not a dream anymore, no**_

_**It's not a dream anymore, no, oh**_

_**It's not a dream anymore, no, oh**_

_**It's not a dream anymore**_

_**It's worth fighting for**_

"I was miserable, I wished that you never found out so I can atleast get my best friend back, but no, Aaron says you need time or some shit!" Santana said mockingly.

"Then you come here, out of the blue and kiss me, tell me you like me and here I thought, my dreams came true and then..." Brittany's eyes became glossy, she knew what Santana was doing, she was totally shutting her out, emotionally and physically and it hurt her even more knowing that she was the cause of this.

_**I can't believe we almost hung it up**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

"And then you tell me you're still engaged with... Charlie." Santana spat his name out in disgust. "And then reality came crashing down on me."

_**We're just getting started**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

"Yeah, life's a bitch, but I didn't expect it to fuck me over so badly, not once but twice!" Santana laughed grudgingly at how fucked up karma was. "I should fucking stop liking girls with blue eyes..."

_**I can't believe we almost hung it up**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**We're just getting started**_

_**Yeah, we're just getting started…**_

"Santana, listen to me..." Brittany whispered as she tried to hold back a sob.

"I maybe only 19, but there is no fucking way I'm gonna go through this again..." Santana said to Brittany as she begged for Santana to listen to her story. She knows she should, but the hurt and anger she was experiencing at that moment was too overwhelming for her to think logically... Or at all for that fact.

"Out." Was all Santana said.

"What?"

"I said **out**!" Santana pointed to the door. "You said you liked me... But I guess not enough to leave Charlie, huh?" Santana laughed bitterly as Brittany took baby steps to the door, her shoulders slacked in defeat, but at this moment Santana couldn't care less. All she wanted was Brittany out of her apartment so she could lick her wounds and save her pride some how.

"You love him, but yet you're here, trying to mack on me?" Santana said sarcastically. "Wow, you and Charlie gonna be together forever."

"San don't..." Brittany said softly, but Santana heard it. All she did was roll her eyes and ushered her out the apartment.

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore, Brittany." She crossed her arms and leaned her weight on her right leg as she watched Brittany stood outside her apartment looking at her with glossy eyes. "I told that I'm leaving..."

_***BAM!***_

She shut the door in Brittany's face and screamed "Deuces!" As she turned around and chucked a 'peace' sign in Brittany's direction. She didn't even take a chance to look back, all she did was plop on her couch and took out her phone and typed out a message.

**2nyt, me and u? ;)**

She immediately got a text back saying: "Anything 4 u, San. ;) Meet 10."

Brittany stood and leaned her forehead against the front door of the apartment. A few tears escaped her eyes and a few sobs racked through her body. She sobbed even more when she realized that she had Santana pinned against the door not so long ago. She pushed herself off the door and sat the top step of the stairs. She couldn't help but cry, she never thought that going to Santana would ever end up like this…

Xoxoxo

_**A/N: **_

_**Sorry it took long, yes I did have writer's block… which is such a bitch because I knew where I wanted to go with everything but I couldn't put it into words… Anyway next chapter we see jealous Brittany… ahhh the moment I've been waiting for! Don't worry Brittana will be together cuz they're end game, but you know there's got to be drama before things happen. Admit it, life would suck without drama…. Did anyone else think the Graduation sucked? I mean what the fuck was that? How could Britt NOT graduate? And how could San NOT know about it? Loved the scenes Naya was in though…. She's always legend.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-A**_

_**P.S: Next chapter Brittany will be burning with envy while with Charlie… Ooooh! Can someone smell a fight? And yes, Charlie and Britt will break up, but that all depends on your reviews! Speaking of reviews… let me know what you want…What do u want Brittany to see that sparks her jealousy? BTW thank you guys that are reviewing every chapter, it's so sweet of you! I'm glad that you guys like my story SO much! I actually can't believe it…. Seriously you guys are the shit! **_

_**P.S.S: **_**Happy SUNDAY! This chapter is dedicated to Marysia… You suck for leaving tomorrow…**__


	17. If Happily Ever Afters Did Exist

Chapter 14:

**If "Happily Ever Afters" Did Exist…**

_Later That Day…_

"Hey, Santana..." She seductively to the Latina outside her door.

"Are we gonna go?" Santana smirked as her date eye's ogled over her whole body, lingering at her cleavage on the way back up her.

"You look hot..." She said with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh really?" The brunette beauty took a step to her date for the night. She chuckled when her date nodded uncontrollably. 'Glad to see this outfit did it's job' she smirked.

"Well let's go."

Xoxoxoxo

"You need to go out, Britt." Sugar stroked her friends hair that was currently in her lap. "You've been cooped in her too long."

"It's only been a day, Sugar!" Brittany said with an annoyed tone.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so', Sug?" She got up angrily.

"She's just a girl." Sugar shrugged. "Plus your engaged Britt." She said while inspecting her nails.

'Is she fucking kidding me?' Brittany thought.

"You need to go out or something... Depressed people are boring and they don't exist in my world."

"I guess your right..." Brittany sighed. Sugar was a bitch but she had a point.

"Yeah the quicker you get over this girl, the quicker you can stop looking like a pedo." Brittany's eyes widen at that comment while Sugar just stood up and shrugged once again. "Sorry, asbergers." She made her way to the door but stopped and looked back at her broken friend who was sitting on the windowsill. "Mike's having this party tonight. Wear the sexiest thing in your closet and be ready in an hour." With that she shut the door leaving a sighing Brittany to gather her thoughts.

Xoxoxox

"C'mon Britt!" Sugar dragged Brittany into Mike's house which was booming already. The house's atmosphere was tight and reeked of alcohol especially beer.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**_

_**Where are the plans we made for two?**_

"You know when last I went to a college party?" Brittany looked around once they stepped into the lounge.

"I dunno like before you started dating Charlie?"

"Exactly. That was 2 years ago, Sugar!" Brittany got dragged into the kitchen while she was shouting at her designer wearing friend and all she did was roll her eyes.

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,**_

_**The people we used to be...**_

_**It's even harder to picture,**_

_**That you're not here next to me.**_

_**You say it's too late to make it,**_

_**But is it too late to try?**_

_**And in our time that you wasted**_

_**All of our bridges burned down**_

"Here. Drink." Sugar handed the blonde dancer a stereotypical red solo cup.

"What's in here?"

_**I've wasted my nights,**_

_**You turned out the lights**_

_**Now I'm paralyzed,**_

_**Still stuck in that time,**_

_**When we called it love,**_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

"I don't know. Drink!" She cocked an eyebrow at the cup then wore the same expression to her friend. "Geez live a little, Britt! You need to get that girl off your mind. And with that last comment leaving sugar's mouth Brittany drank the cup in one gulp without a second thought.

"Good girl." Sugar smirked as her blonde friend gulped the strong liquid with one breath.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**_

_**Where are the plans we made for two?**_

Brittany started feeling the effects of the unknown liquid seeping through her veins. She knew it was bad drinking with a broken heart but it was the only thing that could numb the pain, even if it was for an hour or two... Or three.

_**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**_

_**I would still be holding you like this**_

_**All those fairy tales are full of shit.**_

_**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**_

"Where's Mike?" Brittany asked as Sugar checked out a shirtless guy that walked into the kitchen.

"Why hello there..." She said she gave him a once over and put on her best flirting face.

"Sugar!" Brittany said with a chuckled as she snapped her fingers infront of her friend's face.

_**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**_

_**'Cause you forgot yesterday.**_

_**I gave you my love to borrow,**_

_**But you just gave it away.**_

"Michael Chang. Where is he?" She asked as Sugar had a confused look on her face, still dazed from looking at the Greek god that walked in.

"Oh!" She squeaked. "Uhmmm..." She checked bedazzled iPhone. "He said he'd be outside by the pool with Tina." Once she was done reading the text she jammed the phone back into the front pocket of her red skinny jeans.

"Well let's go! But wait..." Brittany walked out of the kitchen to some random guy in the living room who was pouring out shots into their tiny glasses. "Can I take a shot?" She put on a sickenly sweet smile on her face.

"Ah uhmmm..." The college boy said with his mouth hanging open while looking at Brittany. "Sure." He said finally.

The boy set up the shots. 5 shots in a line, all different colours.

"1! 2! 3! Go..." The crowed shouted at them.

_**You can't expect me to be fine,**_

_**I don't expect you to care**_

_**I know I've said it before,**_

_**But all of our bridges burned down**_

The 24 year old quickly downed 4 of the 5 shots and left the crowed flabbergasted.

"Damn..." The boy in front of her stated while he was coughing his lungs out still from the first shot. All Brittany did was smirk to Sugar who was standing a. Few feet away from them

"Let's go..." And with that they made their way through the living room then through the open sliding doors to the back of the house where they found a raging pool party in full swing.

Xoxox

"Hey babe." Santana pecked her date on the lips as she sat on her lap.

"Hey, Stace." Stacey wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "So how was your talk with Asian persuasion over there?" She flicked her head in Tina's direction.

"It was cool." She smiled brightly at the Latina and her heart increased a few sizes, but the feeling dissipated as quickly as it came. "She's going back to London in a few weeks, she needs to sort something out with my mum."

"Nice... When are you going back to visit?"

"Are you that eager to get rid of me, Santana?" They both chuckled.

Even though Santana was bordering being fully tipsy, she was holding a conversation with Stacey, which was something she thought, would never be possible after the whole fiasco. It's true, she had moved on to another blonde haired beauty, but she could see why she was best friends with Stacey in the first place before everything got complicated by feelings. Her heart shattered at the feeling of the older blonde, but the younger blonde made the hurt less, not by much but less.

When Santana thought those word she snorted and thought "Ironic huh?". All she knew was that the next time she set her eyes on Brittany she would show her what she's been missing...

_**I've wasted my nights,**_

_**You turned out the lights**_

_**Now I'm paralyzed,**_

_**Still stuck in that time,**_

_**When we called it love,**_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise.**_

"Angelo!" Santana screeched when she saw a shirtless guy with short curly red hair sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Santana Lopez?" His eyes bulged a bit when he saw the Latina. "Hey! How you doing?" He got up, walked the few feet and gave her a quick squeeze.

"I'm doing good." She plastered on a fake smile and lied through her teeth, but he didn't have to know that.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**_

_**Where are the plans we made for two?**_

"You look good too..." He gave her a lingering look and when he started going south someone cleared their throat. Santana could help but giggle at the girl behind her.

"Angelo this is Stacey, Stace this is Angelo. He was the first guy I met in New York." They shook hands and the ginger to a seat next them that's when she felt long pale hands held on tighter to her waist and for a second she thought it was Brittany's... But like everything lately when it came to the dancer she was wrong.

**Xoxoxo**

"Hey Tina!" Sugar exclaimed when she saw Mike's girlfriend watching curiously with an amused expression on her face when her boyfriend got up did a keg stand.

"Sugar! Brittany!" She turned away from her boyfriend and made her way to the girls and gave them both a long hug. "How you doing?"

"We're good." The blonde partially lied.

"Yeah..." She dragged as she gave Brittany a cock of an eyebrow. "We are."

"So how was London?" Brittany quickly asked, trying to change the subject so Tina couldn't ask about the weird tension that was there for a second.

"It was** SO** good... I learned a lot. It was a really good experience." She smiled, but jumped when Mike came from nowhere and put his arms around his girlfriend.

"Her boss was so impressed with her that she trusted Tina to keep an eye over her daughter when she came to study here." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so proud of you..." He whispered and Brittany couldn't help but feel jealous at their intimacy. She shook her head again. Why was she jealous? She had a fiancé at home that she loved? But Santana's words stuck in her mind…

_Flashback to Earlier_

"Santana, listen to me..." Brittany whispered as she tried to hold back a sob.

"I maybe only 19, but there is no fucking way I'm gonna go through this again..." Santana said to Brittany as she begged for Santana to listen to her story. She knows she should, but the hurt and anger she was experiencing at that moment was too overwhelming for her to think logically... Or at all for that fact.

"Out." Was all Santana said.

"What?"

"I said **out**!" Santana pointed to the door. "You said you liked me... But I guess not enough to leave Charlie, huh?" Santana laughed bitterly as Brittany took baby steps to the door, her shoulders slacked in defeat, but at this moment Santana couldn't care less. All she wanted was Brittany out of her apartment so she could lick her wounds and save her pride some how.

"You love him, but yet you're here, trying to mack on me?" Santana said sarcastically. "Wow, you and Charlie gonna be together forever."

_End Of Flasback_

_**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**_

_**I would still be holding you like this**_

_**All those fairy tales are full of shit**_

_**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**_

"Speaking of her. There she is..."

"Where?"

"There!" She pointed again. "Across the pool with her girlfriend Santana."

_**Now I'm at a payphone...**_

Brittany's blood froze at the simple mention of her and without a thought she looked in the direction Tina was pointing to and her heart dropped out of it's chest and landed in the pool. Santana was sitting on the lap of the same blonde that she locked lips with at La Med a few weeks ago. The blonde's hands were tightly around the Latina's waist and her mouth was by her ear. When she saw Santana giggle and give her a peck on her lips she felt as she was punched in the gut.

_**Man, fuck that shit**_

_**I'll be out spending all this money**_

_**While you're sitting round wondering**_

_**Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,**_

_**Made it from the bottom**_

_**Now when you see me I'm stunning,**_

_**And all of my cars start with a push of a button**_

"They were high school sweethearts, you know?" Mike smiled. "But broke up because Stacey went to London and Santana came to New York, but luckily they reconnected when Stace came here."

_**'Luckily…'**_ Brittany thought sourly.

_**Telling me the chances I blew up**_

_**Or whatever you call it,**_

_**Switch the number to my phone**_

_**So you never could call it,**_

_**Don't need my name on my shirt,**_

_**You can tell it I'm ballin'**_

"Cute story huh?" Tina said with a sweet voice that made Brittany wanna puke.

_**'Fuck no!'**_ Brittany answered in her head.

"Yeah. Sure is..." Sugar said slowly and gave her friend an apologetic look but her friend's eyes were fixated at the blonde and brunette duo across the pool. It was so intense that Sugar could feel the jealous flowing of Brittany, but what they didn't know was that Santana could feel the intense stare and smirked when she started a full blown make out session.

_**Swish, what a shame could have got picked**_

_**Had a really good game but you missed your last shot**_

_**So you talk about who you see at the top**_

_**Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.**_

_**'How could she move on so quickly?**_' Brittany looked at them with mirth in her eyes. She officially loathed the girl Santana was sitting because that should've been her... Not anyone else. _**'But no… I had to go mess things up! And oh my god they're making out... Fuckit!'**_

Brittany ignored the stares from the Asian duo and the pleas from her friend as made her way over to Santana and Stacey.

Santana couldn't help but have a devious smirk on her lips when she heard footsteps make their way closer and closer to her and Stacey.

_**Phantom pulled up valet open doors**_

_**Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for**_

_**Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take**_

_**That little piece of shit with you…**_

"What the actual fuck, Santana?" Santana released the pair of lips that were gently sucking against her bottom one and look in Brittany's direction. _**'Damn...'**_ She thought when she saw the dancer in front of her. Her mouth was about to hit the floor when someone spoke again.

"It's you..." Both blondes said at the same time. "What!"

"Since when are you Santana's girlfriend?" Brittany glared at her. Santana was just as confused as Brittany was but didn't let it show.

**'Girlfriend? What the fuck? This is the second time since our break up that I'm civil with her... But seeing Brittany all raw and jealous like is So. Hot.'**

"Why are you asking?"

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**_

_**Where are the plans we made for two?**_

"Are you jealous?" Stacey joked but she didn't know and see that she actually hit a nerve. Unlike Stacey, Santana had her eyes trained on Brittany's face and once Stacey said those words she visibly flinched.

"Fuck you okay?" She dismissed the British beauty. "Can we talk?" She directed her question to the Latina.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked like it was nothing. "Because from what I remember you made your decision." Her red lips curled into a smirk as she saw Brittany sending daggers every 2 seconds in Stacey's direction.

_**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**_

_**I would still be holding you like this**_

_**All those fairy tales are full of shit**_

_**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**_

_**Now I'm at a payphone...**_

"I don't care. We need to talk..." She glanced at Stacey. "**Now.**"

Xoxoxo

_**A/N:**_

_**SORRY! DON'T KILL ME… I'm too young to die. Hehehe exams just ended and writers block sucked…. But I had to pull through and this came out. Sorry it maybe kinda sucks… but I need you guys to review and help me to make it better… I wonder what Brittany and Santana are gonna say to each other? Maybe Britt finally found the balls to do something about this whole thing? What will Santana do? What will Stacey do when she finds out about Brittana? Questions, questions…. I Love you all… **_

_**Xoxo **_

_**-A**_

_**P.S: Read and Review! I hope you guys are still with me…. If you are let me know! Cause I'm at a payphone…**_


	18. The First Love's The Sweetest

**Chapter 15:**

**The First Love's The Sweetest, But First Cut's The Deepest…**

"Are you jealous?" Stacey joked but she didn't know and see that she actually hit a nerve. Unlike Stacey, Santana had her eyes trained on Brittany's face and once Stacey said those words she visibly flinched.

"Fuck you okay!" She dismissed the British beauty. "Can we talk?" She directed her question to the Latina.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked like it was nothing. "Because from what I remember you made your decision." Her red lips curled into a smirk as she saw Brittany sending daggers every 2 seconds in Stacey's direction.

"I don't care. We need to talk..." She glanced at Stacey. " Now."

"Let me up, Stace." Was all Santana said and Brittany gave the younger blonde a small smirk. Stacey looked at the Latina through worried eyes but let her up none the less

Brittany turned around and walked a few feet away the quiet area where 3 small bushes were scattered as 2AM Club's 'Let Me Down Easy' started blasting from the speakers inside the house. She was far enough way for no one to hear their conversation but close enough so that it looked that they weren't about to enter an in-depth conversation.

"_**So**_..." She drawled out when she got to the dancer. "What do you want?" She said almost bored.

"Are you fucking serious, Santana? You're asking me that?" Her eyes bulged out slightly then she palmed her face with her right hand.

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Why did Tina just give me some sob story about how you're 'high school sweethearts' with..." She flicked her head over in Stacey's direction. "_**That**_."

"..." Santana opened her mouth then closed it again. '_**Shit**_' Santana thought to herself.

"Speechless huh?" She chuckled bitterly. "You know when I found out I had the exactly the same expression, but you know what made it worse?" Santana shook her head.

"That while they were telling me this cute little story each thought that went through my mind was _**'was she fucking her while she supposedly liked me**_...'"

"Britt?" _**'What?'**_ She reached out to Brittany, but she stepped out of her grasp.

"Then... What I'm assuming is that when you found out that I fucking liked you... You panicked and found any excuse to get rid of me so you can keep on fucking your high school sweetheart."

"Okay! Hold the fuck up, Britt!" Not knowing where Brittany got her crazy theories from.

"What? Am I right? And tonight you knew I was here and you decided to shove your relationship in my face." She pushed Santana to her limit.

"It hasn't even been 24 hours Santana." She sighed sadly, her heated rant cooling down.

"And that's my fault how?" The Latina finally a got sentence out. "You got everything wrong Brittany." She was frustrated, but tried to keep her voice calm.

"Oh I did? Please enlighten me how?" She said sarcastically as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"First Stacey is not my girlfriend, but yes she is my high school sweetheart..." Brittany felt her heart jump then drop mid jump. "...and me fucking her while I'm deeply in love with you?" She snorted loudly and crossed her arms. "You got to be fucking kidding me Britt! If you don't remember you met her before and I wasn't exactly getting ready to jump her bones."

"Oh but you were!" She fired back leaving Santana stunned for a second.

"If you consider me on the verge of slapping the shit out of her jumping her bones then you must into some weird shit." She spoke, her words slightly muffled by the cup against her mouth.

"I am but that's not the point..." Santana chocked on the liquor a bit when she heard that. "That night at La Med you were _**WITH **_her, Santana!"

"Oh!" She gasped in realization "Shit... I forgot about that." She looked down in her cup but then snapped her head to Brittany. "How do you remember Stacey from that night? You didn't even see her face properly but you don't remember me almost going all Lima Heights on her ass on the streets of New York?"

"She wasn't important to me then." She said simply.

"What do you mean then?" Santana asked not comprehending what the blonde was saying.

"When I first met her she wasn't a threat because you didn't like her-"

"Clearly."

"The second time I saw her she had her hands all over you and her tongue in your mouth. She became public enemy number one in an instant." Brittany let out a small chuckle as she ended then she looked shyly to Santana who was sporting a smile only reserved for her.

"Don't say things like that. I'm supposed to be mad at you Brittany." She crossed her arms but it couldn't stop the blush that started appearing on her cheeks.

"Everything was fine. I convinced myself she was just a friend... then I remembered she was on your wall."

"My...w-what?" She was thrown for a loop.

"She was..." Brittany breathed. "She was on your wall of photos. It was almost the center of the whole wall." She ran her hand through her slightly damp hair.

"I actually forgot about that photo because I thought that she was your best friend or something gone wrong but once I saw her with you at La Med my mind went into overdrive." Santana's eyes widened. This was the first time Brittany had ever voiced her feelings directly. "You looked the happiest I've ever seen." She said softly. A comment not meant for Santana's ears.

"They say the first love's the sweetest but the first cut is the deepest." Santana murmured loudly enough for Brittany to hear. She looked up into Brittany's eyes. "I was happy when I was with her, but you don't know the whole story and I don't think this is the best place to..."They both looked around and quickly realized that they were still at the party. "...divulge into that right now."

"Sorry." The blonde blushed as her eyes travelled the yard. There own little world got dissolved and dissipated in reality. She there was a pregnant silence for a few seconds, none of them knowing what to say until Santana broke the ice:

"I love this song." The subtle beat of Coldplay and Rihanna's 'Princess of China' was playing in the background. Brittany gave her a small smile, in a way thanking her for breaking the silence between them and in agreement, she liked this song too.

"One quick question?"

"Yeah?" Santana said without hesitation.

"When you said your 'never going through this again'-"

"Brittany..." She cut in. She didn't think she was going to ask that!

"Did she break your heart before?" _**'Okay, maybe this wasn't what I thought she was going to ask'**_

"I-i..." She stuttered, Brittany took that as a 'yes' in an instant.

"Then why the fuck is she kissing you? Better yet why are you_** LETTING**_ her kiss you." She said aggressively, she wouldn't tell Brittany now but she found this jealous side of her really... _**Hot.**_

"Long story short... she apologized and I got over it."

"Did go something like **'Hey, I'm sorry I broke your heart, but can I stick my tongue you're your throat**?'" She rolled her eyes at her own sarcastic comment.

_**'She really does spend too much time with me**_.' She thought and chuckled quietly. "It wasn't exactly in that order, Britt."

_**Once upon a time, we burned bright**_

_**Now all we ever seem to do is fight**_

_**On and on...**_

_**And on and on and on...**_

"You 'got over it' but yet here you are..." She stepped to the side and made a move past Santana not before saying "... with her again." Santana flinched at her cold tone and stood in shock before she could process what just happened Brittany was making her way across the lawn back to Sugar and the Asian duo.

"Brittany!" She shouted in the direction the blonde left but to no avail.

_**Once upon a time on the same side.**_

_**Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game**_

_**And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame**_

"Shit..." She sighed to herself. _**'This conversation didn't turn out the way I hoped'.**_

On the other side of the pool Brittany was thinking the exact same thing. 'Fuck!' She cursed mentally and clawed the back of her neck in frustration.

"You okay?" Sugar whispered softly to Brittany as soon as she got close enough, Brittany gave a small nod.

_**I could've been a princess, you'd be a king**_

_**Could've had a castle, and worn a ring**_

_**But no, you let me go**_

"I didn't know you knew Santana, Brittany?" Tina chirped cheerfully oblivious to the tension radiating from the tall dancer.

"Yeah, we're **old friends**..." She told her sarcastically and Mike raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"She works at Britt's favorite diner." Sugar informed instantly when she saw the look on Mike's face.

_**You stole my star**_

_**La, la la la la laaaaaa**_

"Oh cool." He dismissed it with a tiny smile curving at his lips.

"Guys I think I'm gonna go." Brittany said suddenly. "Charlie's working late, but I wanna be home when he comes around the apartment." She lied and gave them a fake and cheery _**'Oh darn!'**_

"Do you really have to go?" Tina pleaded. Brittany looked across the pool where Santana and Stacey were now talking.

_**Cause you really hurt me**_

_**Ooooooooh you really hurt me, ooooooooh**_

"Yeah, I do." Not taking her eyes off them when she said it, but quickly making eye contact with Tina so it didn't look too weird. "Don't wanna keep my fiancé waiting." She forced out a giggle and pointed to the small diamond that felt like huge boulder on her left finger.

"So true." She pecked Mike on his cheek.

"Okay before we gag because of this adorable Asian bag of cuteness, we're gonna go." Sugar giving her and her friend and escape. "Bye!" She hugged both of them at once.

"See ya, Britt." Mike whispered in her ear when she hugged him and his fiancé.

"We got to do diner, Miss Pierce." Tina called out as Brittany made her way to the house. "And before I leave!"

"Will do!" She shouted and made her way inside the heavily packed house.

Xoxo

"Why did you say tell them I was your girlfriend?" Santana asked as she saw Brittany making her way to the house after talking to Chang squared.

"Because you are?"

"Who decided that? Because clearly I didn't as I wasn't there when this decision was made."

"I thought it was obvious?"

"Because of some texts and kissing?" She sighed. "We can't just pick up where we left off in high school, Stace!"

"Why not?"

"Seriously Stacey? You have an IQ of 157, you're practically a genius, but your asking me that?!" Santana gave her a pointed look but Stacey just shrugged.

"It's only been a little over a year."

"Okay, I see you're totally not getting this." She shook her head and chuckled so what bitterly. "First, a lot has happened since then. I actually have a life built here, and a stable on at that..." _**Well not really that stable anymore**_. "...and second. We broke up for a reason, Stacey. A very big one actually."

"We didn't technically break up, Sanny Bear." Santana cringed slightly. _**'That name.'**_

"It may be unofficially, but after that night it was obvious we were over. Actions definitely spoke louder than words." Stacey gulped as both of them replayed the memory in their heads.

"I've changed."

"Which comes to my third point... I've changed too, if you didn't notice?"

"**Oh I noticed**!" She gazed at Santana's body a little bit too long. "And I like the new you..." She said with think British accent then winked.

"I do too. I'm not the same girl I was in high school, Stacey."

"I know. High school Santana wouldn't have gotten a boob job." Santana snapped her head up and gave her a 'how-do-know-that' look. "I know you're breasts, Miss Lopez." She blushed.

"We're going off topic here." She said trying to get the blush of her cheeks. She hated that Stacey could make her blush while she's trying to have a serious conversation. Damn that manipulating bitch. "Basically too much has happened and we can't be together." Taylor Swift's song 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' came to her mind in an instant:

_**But we are never ever getting back together!**_

_**Like... Ever.**_

"But we're friends right? We can go from there..."

"Stacey."

"What? I wanna get to know the new you and if something happens along the way..." She hinted.

_**'Nothing is going to happen because I'm not in love with you anymore... I'm in love with Brittany.'**_ She thought a bit bitterly because she was in love with a straight woman, 5 years older than her who was by the way engaged to freaking douche lord who was rivalling Kris Humphries.

"Oh lord help me." She said out loud in a somewhat playful manner as her hand was running through her hair.

Xoxo

"What happened there?" Sugar asked as she closed the door of her sparkly blue Aston Martin DBS.

"I don't know..." The choreographer replied honestly. Their conversation took so many twists and terms, so many ups and downs it's like it had PMS.

"You don't know? You went storming off like you were about to go all Dexter Morgan on her ass and cut and drain that British ass of hers, but when you came back it was like someone lost Lord Tubbington."

"I confronted her about the story Mike and Tina told us, it's true they were high school sweethearts."The sentence left a bad taste in the blonde's mouth.

"What happened then?" She rubbed comforting circles her friend's back.

"She told me they aren't dating and I was over the moon so I told her how I felt." The brunette gasped dramatically. "Then we spoke about Stacey and we spoke about La Med and the whole issue and cleared things up and laughed a bit, but then we spoke about Stacey again then when things to a turn for the worse and I stormed off."

"This sounds like an episode of the Kardashians... An emotional rollercoaster around every corner." Brittany chuckled at her reference.

"Yeah, basically."

"So what you gonna do now?"

"To be honest I got no idea. I'll see what tomorrow holds." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You know what you need after such a stressful day? Some time with this fabulously wonderful friend I know..." She playfully slapped her on her shoulder.

"Movie night?"

"Movie night." The blonde confirmed with a huge smile.

Xoxo

"Thanks for tonight. It was gobsmackingly good even though I came with a girlfriend and left without one." Santana tried to glare at her but couldn't and let out a tiny laugh as she stopped outside Stacey's dorm.

"Bye San." She reached over and gave Santana a hug, but when she released she gave her a peck on her lips.

"Stacey!" Santana shouted in shock.

"Sorry! I forgot..." She apologized.

"J-just... Remember next time okay?" She sighed. She knew that wasn't on accident, but she just dismissed it because all she wanted to do is climb in bed and never get out.

"I will! Good night..." She faintly heard it before the click of a door.

"Oh my god..." She slammed her head against the steering wheel of the car she borrowed for the night. "Today can't get any worse!"

"Oh... I think it can." A familiar voice drifted through the early morning breeze. She lifted her head slowly then turned it in the direction of the voice. "But it seems like Stacey had a good time right?" _**'Oh shit.'**_

"Quinn..." She breathed.

"You're in _**so**_ much shit, Santana."

_**Quinn was right... Today just got worse. Much worse.**_

Xoxo


	19. Oh, you're in my veins

**Chapter 16:**

**Oh, you're in my veins…**

"You're dating Stacey, seriously Santana?" She shouted inside their apartment.

"For the millionth time Quinn, I'm not dating Stacey!"

"Well that's what it sounds like! Did I not warn you to stay away from her, Santana? That girl is trouble! That innocence she shows is just a huge façade and I really cannot believe you fell for it again!" How could Santana be so stupid?

"I did not fall for it again! I learnt my lesson the first time…" Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"Or did you? Because from what I saw in the car earlier it seems like you didn't learn your lesson." And something had just snapped inside Santana.

"Why are you even up in my business, Tubbers?! It's my life I can do what I want to, I don't need you or anyone else to look out for me okay? I'm old enough to make my own mistakes and stop acting like my fucking mother!"

"Oh you're old enough huh? Santana stop kidding yourself! You're still a teenager and without me and Puck looking out for your sorry ass you'd be back in Lima picking up cow shit."

"Fuck you."

"No, don't you dare try and run out on me Santana!" Quinn grabbed Santana's wrist as she stormed past.

She violently pulled her arm away from Quinn's grasp, turned and shouted: "What do you want from me?!"

"I'm helping you to learn from your mistakes! What about Brittany? I thought you were inlove with her."

"I….am." She sat dejectedly on the couch in front of her.

"Then what's this shit with Bitch-In-Tweed?" Santana cracked a small smile.

"Lucy…" She started and Quinn knew she was serious from her tone and the use of her first name. "I don't deserve her. She's beautiful, incredible, smart and all kinds of awesome. She graduated from Juilliard, for fuck sakes! She has such a bright future and here I am, a 19 year-old with a lot of baggage that works as a waitress at a freaking diner, barely making it through school and she wants to waste her time with me?" She cups her face as she silently cries into her hands.

"Oh whoa…" Quinn was stumped. Sure she's seen Santana heartbroken, but she's never seen her beat herself up so badly.

"And she was happy before I came…" She said more to herself than to Quinn. "I made her sad." She thought to the last time she saw Brittany's face.

"I-I…" Quinn started but Santana cut her off with her own mumbling as she stood up from the couch.

"Oh my god… I'm not good enough for her. Why would she want me?" Santana paced around the longue and blubbered out some words in Spanish.

"I never even wanted Stacey, I always wanted Brittany. The only reason Stacey was even with me tonight was because I wanted to make Britt jealous and I needed someone to talk to…." She sniffed. "I didn't want to bother you guys with my problems because I know you got a lot on your plate." Quinn felt her heart break as she saw her best friend sob uncontrollably. "She was my best friend before everything that happened and I indulged in her because a part of her felt home, a part of me felt safe with her and I think a part of me always will."

"There's nothing wrong with that Santana, but you can't let her start controlling your life again. You've grown so much in such a short time and I don't want you to lose all of that and begin again." She said while rubbing Santana's back in a comforting manner.

"I know, I know. All I wanted was to make Britt jealous and it kinda backfired…"

"I wanted her to feel how I felt every time she was with Charlie. How my heart drops out of my chest every time she says his name, how I wanted to throw up every time he kisses her…" The Latina pulled a disgusted face. "Every time I'm with her I'm happy. It feels like no one can touch me on cloud nine, but then she leaves and I get slapped viciously by reality because she's not going home to me. She goes home to him."

"Santana honey…" She was at a loss for words, she never knew Santana felt that way. Hell she didnt even know she felt _that _strong about the other blonde. "Okay, let it out. It's gonna be okay…" Santana sobbed in her neck trying to believe her comforting words and the next thing she knew she was slowly dozing off into a place where she couldn't feel the hurt of reality, but she couldn't help falling asleep to the one thought that plagued her mind.

_I don't deserve her._

xoxo

One Week Later.

"Brittany, you've been staring at your phone every 5 minutes for the past hour. Is something wrong?" Elliot, one of Brittany's assistants at the dance studio asked as the blonde checked her phone again for the 100th time today and probably the thousandth time this week.

"What?" She asked a bit dazed. She didn't even see anyone come into the practice room.

"Are you okay?" He put a hand softly on Brittany's shoulder as she sat on one of the tables that was in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, yeah… uhmmmm…." She scratched her head with left hand. "…waiting for an important phone call." She tossed a weak smile in Elliot's direction.

"You sure?" He looked sceptically at her for a moment, but she shook her head and said: "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry."

"You want me to lock up for lunch?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a bit." She sighed.

"Okay…" Now Elliot definitely knew something wasn't right with the normally bubbly and bright blonde, but he didn't want to pry. "Just ring me if you want anything?"

"Will do." She gave him a weak smile and quick wave as he left and closed the door behind him.

Brittany laid her back fully on the table and let out a deep sigh. Santana hasn't spoken to her in a week and she's officially gone crazy. The last time they saw each other they didn't exactly end on a good note, but she thought that Santana would at least call or text or… something! Santana's phone goes to voicemail every time Brittany calls her and every time that would happen a piece of her would die because Santana didn't want to speak to her. On Wednesday she even came into the diner hopefully seeing Santana but all she was met with was Quinn's apologetic smile and shake of her head. Santana was avoiding her.

"Maybe she doesn't like me anymore? She probably didn't want me because she can have Stacey again." She whispered to herself as tears came down her face.

She knew she was to blame for pushing Santana into Stacey's arms because she was still with Charlie and they couldn't be together if that was still happening. She wants to be with Santana so badly, but she doesn't want to hurt Charlie. They've been together for 2 years, he felt like home. It was safe.

Just when she thought of Charlie she looked down at the phone in her left hand and turned her hand slightly so she could see the engagement ring that was glistening in the afternoon light.

_I can't do this anymore._

And with that snapped decision she launched herself of the table, got her bag and raced out the building.

Xoxo

"So, how was Lima?" Quinn asked Santana as they settled on the couch while Beth was watching cartoon's on the floor in front of them.

"It was actually really good…" Santana sipped of her coffee before starting again. "I missed my family. I mean we Skype often but it's not the same."

"They were angry that I didn't want to spend Christmas with them."

"Wait… why aren't you spending Christmas with them?" She gave the Latina a confused look.

"I told them I wanted to spend Christmas with my New York family." Santana sent a small but genuine smile over her coffee mug to Quinn who sat there with a proud smile on her lips from hearing her words.

"I missed you, Santana." She reached over and hugged the dark haired girl.

"Missed you too, Q." She breathed in the blonde's ear.

"And what about me, Aunty Tana?" Quinn's little clone asked from the floor with a small pout on her face. She was too adorable, she couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Ofcourse my little Munchkin!" She picked Beth from the floor and put her on her lap. "I missed you the most, but don't tell Mommy. It's a secret." She put her finger to her lip and the small blonde mimicked her.

"Okay, our secret! Pinky swear." Beth stated seriously as she held out her pinky and Santana curled hers around Beth's and pinky promised.

"So now that your back… What about the other blonde in your life?" She asked when Beth was occupied again.

"What about you?"

"Stop acting dumb, Santana. I'm talking about the reason you were a week in freaking Ohio!" Quinn huffed. "I saw her on Wednesday at the diner. She was looking for you."

"I-i… she called me."

"Obviously. "

"No, I mean like she called…. A lot. Mami asked if it was some boy waiting for me back in New York…" She trailed off sadly.

"She doesn't know?"

"She doesn't and she probably never will. You know being growing up in a religious home isn't exactly… forgiving." She absent-mindedly started rubbing her hands against the mug looking for some sort of warmth.

"Yeah, I know…" She trailed off, her eyes glancing in Beth's direction.

"It was nice though besides dealing with those fucking bible thumpers that live next door. Nothing there reminded me of her. Out of sight, out of mind."

"But what about now, Santana? You can't keep avoiding her."

"I'm not…." She breathed quickly. "Avoiding her!" Quinn raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at her. "Maybe I am, but I have nothing to say to her."

"Well you might not have nothing to say to her, but she has something to say to you."

"How do you know that?"

"She might've called a few times to the house insisting she talk to you." Santana looked down at her hands guiltily.

"Thanks for not telling her where I was." She offered a small smile.

"Anytime."

Xoxo

After filling Quinn in on her trip, Santana became exhausted and went to her bedroom. She carefully unplugged her iPod from her computer, popped in her ear buds and pressed play. She laid back flat on her bed as Andrew Belle's soothing voice played in her head.

_**Nothing goes as planned.**_

_**Everything will break**_

_**People say goodbye,**_

_**In their own special way.**_

Maybe it's time for me to say goodbye? She's already taken. I was doomed to lose the battle before it even started.__

I miss her so much. I miss her touch, her smell, her laugh, her smell… everything! I miss how soft and delicate yet passionate her lips felt on mine….

_**Oh, you're in my veins**_

_**And I cannot get you out**_

_**Oh, you're all I taste,**_

_**At night inside of my mouth**_

_**Oh, you run away,**_

'_**Cause I'm not what you found.**_

_**Oh, you're in my veins**_

_**And I cannot get you out.**_

How I survived a week not speaking to her is complete madness… I know it's my fault, but she needs so much more. I don't deserve her and the douche lord **definitely doesn't**… How such a perfect person was even remotely interested in me, I'll never know.

_**Everything will change**_

_**Nothing stays the same**_

_**Nobody here's perfect**_

_**Oh, but everyone's to blame**_

_**Oh, all that you can rely on**_

_**And all that you can blame**_

_**Will leave you in the morning**_

_**But find you in the day.**_

_**I need to see her! **_Was the sudden thought that zapped through Santana's mind. She really needed to see Brittany and sort everything out. Even if she remained friends with Brittany and see her marry that fucking ass, she would do it if it made Brittany happy. She would do anything to see Brittany smile even if she was in complete pain and distress and the next thing Santana knew was she was of her bed, putting on her shoes and going to the dance studio where she knew Brittan would be on Friday afternoons. Santana jumped out the front door with ease, not even sparing a look to Quinn who was sitting looking at her with a shocked expression gracing her features. No she wasn't stopping for anyone, she was driven by the need to see Brittany S. Pierce.

_**Everything is dark**_

_**It's more than you can take**_

_**But you catch a glimpse of sunlight**_

_**Shining, shining down on your face.**_

_**On your face**_

_**(On your face)**_

Santana basically ran for the next 22 blocks to the building where Brittany worked, she thanked god that she was still in shape from cheerleading and the occasional running sessions. Santana got to the front steps of the building out of breath and panting heavily to the beat that was on repeat.

"Shit!" She said when she finally stood up and read the sign on the door.

***CLOSED***

"Fuck you karma! The only time I wanna do the right thing you fuck me over…." She grumbled to herself, kicking the occasional stone she found. "Fuck…" She breathed out as she sat down on one of the steps of the building. This was just another sign telling her to give up.

"San…tana?" The voice said hesitantly. The moca skinned girl automatically knew it was.

"Britt?"

"Hi." She said shyly and Santna couldn't help but smile. It's also then she noticed how puffy her eyes were, almost like she had been crying?

"Are you alright?"

_Oh my god, that was such a stupid thing to say. Of course she isn't alright and I'm to blame._

_**No, I cannot get you out.**_

_**(Oh, you're in my veins…)**_

_**No, I cannot get you out.**_

_**Oh, no I cannot get you…**_

Brittany looked me into my eyes with an intensity that I've never felt before and I instantly knew the next thing she said was going to change my life forever.

"I just broke up with Charlie."

And in that moment I froze and felt the world shift on it's axis…


	20. Everything Has Changed

**Chapter 17:**

**Everything Has Changed**

_Santana P.O.V_

Brittany looked me into my eyes with an intensity that I've never felt before and I instantly knew the next thing she said was going to change my life forever.

"I just broke up with Charlie."

And in that moment I froze and felt the world shift on its axis…

"Santana?"

"Ahhhrghhh…."

"Did I just break you?"

"Uhmmm…." I shook my head, bringing me out of my frozen state. "Please tell me this is not a dream and that the words 'I just broke up with Charlie' came from your lips? Because I've had this dream before." I closed my eyes tightly and open them again, not believing what she just said.

"It's not a dream, Santana." She smiled at me as she pulled my hands from my face.

"Seriously?" I scrunched up my face at her. **I'm convinced right now that this I'm Punk'd…. Hey do they even still make that show? What? Why am I thinking this?!**

"Seriously." She confirmed with a light chuckle and now sparkling eyes.

"What? How? When? What?" I speed off questions to her in rapid succession and she tilted her head side-ways and looked at me with a small smile at her thin lips.

"I missed you." She looked at me with such love I couldn't even bear to look her in the eye. I looked shyly down at the ground and peaked up at her through my eye lashes. "Let's go inside and we'll talk."

She tugged on my wrist that she was still holding in the direction of the front door of the Dance Academy. When we got half way up the stairs her hand left my wrist but instead of letting go, she reached lower and intertwined our fingers and I couldn't help but feel complete. I know that sounds pretty cheesy and I'm probably the biggest cornball alive, but I can't describe it any other way. I walked up those steps and into the studio with the biggest smile on my face. Brittany led us to one of the blue couches in the far corner of the dance studio.

"So?" I said as I landed on the couch with a small thud.

"Well as you can see…" She sat down slowly across from me then showed her left finger which was now missing that stupid sparkly 9Karakt platinum engagement ring. "…I'm not engaged anymore." My heart soared instantly and for a second I'm sure I jumped out of my skin and shouted excitement.

"Not that I'm not _**incredibly**_ happy that you aren't…" I shrugged. **I hated even thinking about Brittany getting engaged to that asshat.**

"Engaged." She offered.

"Yeah_, that. _I'm actually over the fucking moon and I'm afraid that I might just pass out because I have so much blood pumping through my body because my heart is beating so fast and that kinda shows how nervous I am and-"

"San! Relax…" She reached over and put her pale hands on my tanned ones. "You're rambling."

"I know." **Crap. Why am I so nervous? It's just Brittany… but it's a single Brittany. Shit.**

"It's cute." Brittany played with my fingers as I blushed profusely.

"What I wanted to ask was why?"

"Why I broke up with him?" I nodded and she let out a small sigh. "I broke up with him because-"

"Was it because of me?" I cut her off before she could give her reason. I mean I freaking loathe the bastard and he so doesn't deserve Britt, but I don't wanna be the cause of a break up of a long term relationship. I might be called many things but a home wrecker I am not.

"Partly yes, but mostly it's because of me."

"Because of you?"

"Well… him. I wasn't happy and He just wasn't the person I met back in college and even back then I wasn't that fond of him, but he was determined to sweep me off my feet and I never had somebody do that."

"Well that's a complete lie, Brittany, because I can't believe anyone who wouldn't sweep you off your feet. You're the perfect girlfriend. I'm surprised there aren't people trying to break down your door just so they might have a chance with you."

"Santana…" She said with a light blush on her cheeks. "Always the smooth talker." She shook her head and chuckled.

"It's true, but I'm kinda glad that there aren't people break down your door because I'd have to go all Lima Heights on those hipster's asses and I don't wanna get arrested again."

"Again?"

"There was this little complication at the diner when I first moved here. No biggie."

"Oh a smooth talker and a badass?" She asked with a huge smirk taking over her features.

"That's right, gurl." I nodded my head and smirked in her direction as a giggle fell from her lips. "I'm not going to act like not doing a happy dance in my head and happy you dumped that son of a-"

"Santana!" She gave me a stern look that she couldn't keep because she had a smile bubbling to the surface.

"What? I'm just saying, but what I do want to know is what exactly went down."

"After you ignored my calls…" _**Shit. **_

"I'm sorry." I mumbled softly and all she did was smile softly In my direction and went on with the story.

"I realised that maybe you were avoiding me because you didn't want me seeing as you had Stacey again."

"What? No, Britt how could you think that?"

"How things looked on Friday and the days after that it definitely made me think that it could be a possibility. You just disappeared off the face of the Earth, what else was I supposed to think?"

"I was in Ohio for the past week."

"Ohio?" She had her faced scrunched up in confusion. "You went to **Ohio** just to avoid me?"

"Yes… No… Yes, but.. fuck!" I slapped my face. Nothing was coming out right! "I went to Ohio because I needed to get away, not just from you, but from everyone. I couldn't think properly. I needed to go to a place where nothing reminds me of New York."

"So you went to the place where you and Stacey fell in love, awesome." She finished sarcastically as she fell deeper into the couch.

"Brittany… I'm here with you now aren't i?"

"Sorry."

"If it makes you feel any better, being in Lima was pure torture. The main reason for that was because I couldn't see you and what made it worse was that it was my fault."

"When you called while I was in Lima, my mom kept on asking if it was a special guy waiting for me back in New York." I said nervously and I could see Brittany look up at me. "The guy part was totally wrong but the special part wasn't... Brittany S. Pierce you mean the world to me." I looked up and saw wide blue eyes staring at me intensely. **Fuck, fuck, why did I say that? I just- **My inner thought stood incomplete and was cut off by blonde hair flying in my direction, hands grabbing my neck and thin pink lips roughly pressed against my plumped ones and it took me a couple of seconds to realise that tall blonde was actually kissing me…. **Shit! Okay… lips work! Do your thang.**

"Mhmmm…" Brittany moaned against my lips as I started to kiss her back. My hands quickly scrambled to her back. Grabbing, pulling, scratching and squeezing every piece of visible flesh I felt under my fingertips. The blonde gasped in my mouth as my hands made her way to her ass and pushed her more into me than she already was._**Damn, Britt has a really nice ass…**_She took this as an indicator to grind further into me and create even more delicious friction.

"San…" She tried to moan out but I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth and found her wondering tongue.

"Fuck." I breathed out once she took her tongue out my mouth and started pressing small, opened mouth kisses on my neck. "B-Britt... Shit!" I shout out as her teeth bit into the flesh around my pulse point and her tongue then poked out to lick the wound. My hands instantly went to her head and I tangle my fingers in her hair. _**That's definitely gonna leave a mark. **_Brittany's hands wondered lower as she started sucking slightly on my neck. Her hands got underneath my shirt and I could feel her nails scratching my abs as her hands wondered up and up an-

_**Hey, I just met you.**_

_**And this is crazy!**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me maybe?**_

"For the love of Carly-Rae-Fucking-Jepsen, what the actual fuck? Who could be calling when I'm trying to getz my mack on?!" I growled in sexual frustration. Whoever is calling her now I might just strangle through the phone.

Brittany scrambled away from my neck and reached in her jacket pocket that somehow ended up on the floor. When did I take off her jacket!?

"Shit. It's my parents." I told me once she fiddled with her phone.

"I just got cocked blocked by your parents. Freaking A." I slammed my head into the couch pillow behind my head and all Brittany did was grin and come close to me with phone in hand.

"Technically its pussy blocked." She leaned down and quickly pecked me on the lips, but then I pulled her down to cuddle with me. "Lemme just put this on speaker." She took her phone, placed on my stomach and pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Mom!" She said with a cheery voice when she answered her phone.

"Is it true?!" Her mother's frantic voice echoed throughout the empty room.

"Is what true, Mom?" She asked confused as she played with my fingers. Me on the other hand had a bad feeling where this conversation was going.

"That you broke of your engagement with Charles? Please tell that this is some awful joke, Brittany dear."

"No, Mom. It's not a joke." She said with calm, serious voice that I've never heard before.

"What?! Why… he did nothing wrong? He was always the most charming and polite young boy." _**Wow, charming and polite wouldn't be the first 2 words that pop into my head when I think about him.**_ "You're making a huge mistake, Brittany!"

"Says who Mom? You?" She snorted in disbelief. "You don't even know what happened and you already taking Charlie's side?"

"You're being ridiculous!" Her mother huffed on the other side.

"No, Mom you're being ridiculous!"

"Were you cheating on him?" That question came out of left field, but it made both of us freeze. I slowly looked to Brittany but she already shook her head like her mother could see her.

"You should be asking _**him**_ that question instead of me. Bye Mom." She put her phone off before her mother could answer her.

"Are you okay, babe?" I ask her while she stares at her phone. I finger my hands through her hair. **Wanky… Shit! Okay not the appropriate time.**

"I'm fine." She puts on a fake smile for me.

"Britt… You're forgetting I know you. I need to know if you're really okay?" She lifts her head from my chest , she looks at me and sincerely says: "I'm not fine, but if I'm with you I will be."

Xoxo

_**The Next Morning.**_

3rd Person P.O.V

Santana shifted quietly in her bed, the morning sun started shining through the blinds into her room, hitting her face at an awkward angle, but waking her up none the less.

"Ghmmmm…." Santana growled as she opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. "So bright." She mumbled, trying to get away from the light.

"So you're up. Finally." The voice ended with a giggle.

"I hate waking up so early." She looked at her clock, groaned and hid under her pillow. "Not everyone has caffeine running through the veins like you."

"I'm just awesome like that." Santana took away the pillow from her face to give her a skecptical, but playful look.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off her face which destroyed her badass illusion. The radio squeaked in the background and for the first time she actually heard what it was saying.

'_Good morning folks! It's 7am on this beautiful, but cold Saturday morning. Let's start you're day off with a little Taylor Swift! So here it is off her latest album "Red", Taylor Swift featuring Ed Sheeran – "Everything Has Changed". Enjoy!'_

_**All I knew this morning when I woke,**_

_**Is I know something now,**_

_**Know something now i didn't before.**_

"Morning Britt." She leaned over to her left side and pecked Brittany on her lips.

"Morning babe." She smiled as she followed Santana's lips trying to kiss her again. Which she did. Over and over again.

"Whoa…" She said through giggles. "I could get used to that every morning." Santana laid on her back, her hand under her head and her other cupping Brittany's face as she was hovering over Santana.

_**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago,**_

_**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile,**_

_**And the back of my mind, making me feel like…**_

"Me too." She kissed the inside of Santana's palm and once again laid down on top of Santana's chest. "Your boobs are so soft and squishy. Like little marshmallow cloud pillow."

"A marshmallow cloud pillow?" She let out a snort of laughter. "Well that's one thing you can call it."

"And I'm the only one that can call it that." Brittany said feeling very possessive over Santana and all Santana could do was giggle.

_**I just wanna know you better,**_

_**Know you better,**_

_**Know you better now.**_

_**I just wanna know you better,**_

_**Know you better,**_

_**Know you better now.**_

_**I just wanna know you better,**_

_**Know you better,**_

_**I just wanna know you,**_

_**Know you, know you, know you…**_

"You know this song?" Brittany asked when Santana started to hum the song. When Brittany asked that she immediately stopped humming and froze. "Don't stop."

"That's what she said." Was the response that automatically slipped out of her mouth and in return she receive a pinch to her arm. "Ouch! What the hell?!"

"I meant humming Santana." Santana did one better and started to sing the ballad.

"_**Because all I know is we've said hello and your eyes looking like coming home. Oh… I know it's a simple name and everything has changed." **_She sang as started playing with Brittany's hand which was on her chest. Santana opened her mouth to sing the next part of the chorus when Brittany intercepted it.

"_**All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. Oh… All I know since yesterday is that everything has changed." **_

"I didn't know you could sing, Britt." She said as Brittany looked up to her.

"I'm not as good as you." She said shyly. She hasn't sung around anyone really in the past 2 years. "I used to sing all the time, but Charlie said I couldn't sing so I kinda stopped."

"Oh god…" The Latina could feel the rage bubbling in her veins, but stopped when she realised that she had the girl, not him. "Well I'm saying that you have a beautiful voice and don't ever stop singing. No matter what anyone says, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany nodded with a huge smile on her face as she went in for another kiss. It was a bit longer than a peck, but it left her lips buzzing for more.

_**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**_

_**And I'll take them down,**_

_**Take them down and…**_

_**Open up the door for you.**_

"_**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies…"**_ Santana sang as she looked into Brittany's cobalt blue eyes. _**"The beautiful kind, making up for lost time."**_

"_**Taking flight, making me feel like…"**_ The blonde smiled as the bridge and chorus played again.

"_**Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time."**_ She asked through song as she wrapped her arms around the blonde as she harmonised the next part. _**"And meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind…" **_It truly felt like a dream to Santana, she never thought in a million years that this would or even could happen.

_**I just wanna know you better,**_

_**Know you better,**_

_**I just wanna know you better,**_

_**Know you, know you, know you…**_

_**Because all I know is we've said hello**_

_**And your eyes looking like coming home.**_

_**Oh, I know it's a simple name**_

_**And everything has changed.**_

_**All I know is you held the door,**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours.**_

_**All I know since yesterday,**_

_**Is everything has changed.**_

"We need to get up soon." Brittany stated but not moving an inch.

"Do you really want to get up? Because I wouldn't mind lying in bed with you for another few hours." She said truthfully.

"Mhmmm…" She eyed her suspiciously as she crawled up the Latina's petite frame. "Always such a charmer."

"And you love it." She grinned as she was face to face with the girl she'd been crushing on for the last 6 months.

"That I do."

"_**All I know is we said hello. So dust off your highest hopes. All I know is pouring rain…"**_ Santana whispered the lyrics softly to Brittany as she remembered all the obstacles they went through just to get to this point. The way she fell in love with Brittany every day, something she never thought possible after Stacey. "_**And everything has changed."**_

"_**All I know is a new found grace. All my days I'll know your face."**_ Blue drowned in dark chocolate. She could sense what Santana was thinking and the emotions she felt with it as both of them sang the last sentence that was so true to their situation.

"_**All I know since yesterday is Everything Has Changed."**_

xoxoxo

"Morning Brittany." Quinn smiled as she saw Brittany and Santana enter the kitchen both in shorts and tank tops. "Morning San."

"Morning." They said in unison.

"How are you doing?" She said to Brittany as Santana passed them to go the kitchen. After Santana left in a rush yesterday and brought back Brittany an hour later she knew something happened. She didn't know what happened, but_** something**_ did. The only explanation Santana gave to why the leggy blonde was sleeping over was that she had a rough day and she didn't want to be alone at home.

"I'm fine." She answered a little confused. She knew Santana hadn't told Quinn about their relationship status, but she didn't know what Santana told her roommate/best friend when she came here yesterday because she headed straight to Santana's room.

"Okay. Good…" She smiled. Not really knowing how to answer with anything else.

"Babe, you want coffee or hot chcoclate?" Santana asked from the kitchen not knowing what was going on 3 feet way from her. She was so stuck in her little bubble she didn't realise that she had called Brittany, babe.

"Hot chocolate." She answered as she turned around and saw Santana with a smile on her face.

"And you Q?" She asked Quinn but her eyes never leaving Brittany. Quinn sat on the couch confused. Looking between the two girls, not knowing what was going on.

"Coffee…" She stated slowly and raised a suspicious eye brow to them. That's when out of nowhere Santana leaned on to the tips of her toes and gave the dancer a kiss on her lips leaving Quinn and Brittany stunned for a second or two before someone shouted… or rather squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe it. "Are you guys together?!"

"We…" Brittany breathed out the first word but Santana cut her off as came back into the room.

"Ofcourse we are. Don't act so surprised." She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"I know! But.. but…" She didn't know what to say and that came out was: "Oh my god!" And she jumped up from the couch and in gulfed both of them in a big hug. "Finally!"

"I know right?" Brittany smiled widely.

"What happened to Charlie though?" She asked once she released both of them.

"I broke our engagement and gave him the ring back." She sighed loudly. "He wasn't the person I knew and for such a long time I tried to convince myself that he was still that person."

"Did all of this happen yesterday?"

"Yeah?" Santana answered instead of Brittany.

"And you don't tell me Santana?!" She slapped Santana on her arm.

"Ouch!" She looked at Quinn with wide eyes. "Shit that hurt Q!"

"That's what you get!" Quinn folded her arms.

"Fuck… I just wanted some alone time with Brittany before we started telling people and all hell broke loose."

"Alone time? Oh my god… did you guys do it?!" Quinn shrieked.

"No…" Brittany laughed at Quinn's reaction and encircled her arms around the Latina's waist. "Not yet atleast."

"Britt-Britt…" Santana blushed violently and tried to slap her hands away from her waist, but all she accomplished was being pulled further into Brittany's arms. She definitely wasn't complaining about that.

"You guys are so cute and adorable I might just throw up right now."

"Deal with it." She told her roommate after she sneaked a kiss from Brittany.

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes at the duo and that's when she remembered something. "Oh Brittany?" This got her attention. "Your phone vibrating for the last 20 minutes." She pointed to the phone on the coffee table.

"Thanks…" When she got her phone she looked through all her messages. Most were from Charlie or her parents and she was definitely not ready to read theirs yet. The only ones she was ready to open were the ones from her brother. She opened the last text he sent her which was less than 5 minute ago.

_**From: Aaron. To: BrittBritt – Saturday, 09:04am**_

_**Mom and Dad are flying in from LA tomorrow night. Just thought should know.**_

"Fuck." She whispered to herself when she read the text. She was worried but not as worried as she's supposed to be and she knew the reason why. She finally had Santana and _no one_ could change that.


	21. Conversation and Confessions Pt 1

_**Chapter 18: **_

_**Conversations and Confessions Pt.1**_

**Santana P.O.V**

_Brittany's apartment_

**The next day.**

I sat on my girlfriend's couch and with that observation I immediately paused._** Is**_ Brittany my girlfriend? I know we've unofficially been together for like a day… but is it too early to ask? Or should I just call her my _'lady friend'_? Oh my god, no… who says the term _lady friend_?! It sounds like a stereotypical code name for prostitute. Britt's too hot to be a prostitute… Maybe a stripper? Uhmm She'd be good at giving lap dances… I mean have you seen her body? Plus she's a dancer after all... No, too dirty, all that men fawning over her. Hell no. Maybe a burlesque dancer? Do they give lap dances? Maybe Britt could do a striptease fo-

The wildly vibration of the controller in my hand shook me out of my thoughts. _**What The Hell was that? **_I look blankly at the flatscreen TV in front of me while the images of mythical creatures flash on the screen. _**Ladies and Gentleman the mind of a horny teenager. Taking an innocent thought and turning it sexual.**_ I chuckle quietly at my thoughts.

"You're laughing yet your character just got obliterated by a dragon?" I turned around to Brittany sitting with her legs found on the kitchen and a smirk plastering her thin lips. "I'm guessing that's not point of this game."

I turned back to the screen just as my character faded away and the 'load screen' came up. My eyes shot wide and a loud groan escaped my lips. _**Shit, now I have to do everything from over.**_ I pressed the load button and reloaded to my last save point.

"San, you're such a geek. Who knew?" It sounded like that last part was a question directed at herself. "What game are you playing anyway?" She jumped off the kitchen counter, grabbed her coffee and made her way next to me on the leather couch.

"Skyrim." I smiled at her as she sat down with her legs almost clutched to her chest and the coffee mug pressed to her lips. _**God. She's so cute.**_ "Well actually… It's called 'Elder Scrolls: Skryrim'. It's the fifth instalment in the 'Elder Scrolls' series and in this one you are what's called a 'Dragonborn'. The game takes place a couple of hundred years aft-" Brittany put her finger on my lips and hushed me.

"Babe, you're rambling and even though I love it when you speak nerd…" She took her finger from your lips and you already miss her so near to you. She flicks her thumb in the direction of the TV. "You just got killed again."

"Oh my god, not again!" I shouted dramatically at the screen as my character died on screen with an arrow to the knee and to the chest. The blonde gave a loud laugh.

"For a game geek, you suck at gaming…" She said between laughs as she put her coffee down on the designated table. I put my hand dramatically on my chest, feigning offence.

"That is such a fucking lie, I am an awesome gamer. It's just that you're distracting me." I gave her a cheeky smile.

"Are you saying you'd rather spend time playing with this game than…" She paused mid- sentence. Quickly she straddled my thighs as she caught me off guard and completed her sentence. "… spend time playing with _**me**_?" She turned around got a small remote off the coffee table and immediately knew what was going to happen as Rihanna's thick beat started to play throughout the room from her docking station.

_**Strip clubs and dollar bills.**_

"Fuck…" I breathed out as she pulled her hair from her bun loose. The clapping heard in the background of the song seemed to be egging Brittany on.

_(__**I still got my money.)**_

_**Patron Shots, can I get a refill?**_

_**(I still got my money.)**_

She ran her hand over my arms and pulled my arms slowly to her waist. Her touch leaving a trail of Goosebumps on my caramel skin. She started to grind into me and I could feel her muscles and bones move swiftly under my fingertips each time she rolled her body into me.

_**Strippers goin' up and down that pole.**_

_**(I still got my money.)**_

_**Four O' clock and we ain't going home.**_

_**(I still got my money.)**_

She threw her hands up in her hair and as I let my hands wonder up her clothed torso she opened her eyes and gave me a look as to say _'You cannot touch higher._' All I could do is nod dumbly as she went on.

_**Money make the world go 'round.**_

_**(I still got my money.)**_

_**Bandz make yo' girl go down.**_

_**(I still got my money)**_

_**Lots more where that came from.**_

_**(I still got my money)**_

She grounded her body into me and shook her ass a little when Rihanna sang '_**Money make the world go 'round**_.' And popped her ass out when the '_**Bandz make yo' girl go down.**_' Part played. What Brittany did next shot arousal straight through my body and landed up where else? My throbbing core. _**Oh great! If I wasn't already horny... **_She somehow spread my legs which caused her move her body _much_ closer to the source of my heat. I felt my face get hot.

"_Brittany…"_ I moaned not-so-quietly.

"_**The look in your eyes I know you want some…**_" Brittany voice turned seductive as coyly looked at me and sang the verse. A more than audible moan escaped my lips.

"Fuck it!" I grabbed Brittany by the chest of her white shirt and smashed her lips to mine.

Brittany responded immediately and reached up into my hair and grabbed the hair she could. She slid her pretty pink lips over my moist plump ones. My hands slide down from the grip on her shirt, over her chest and I can swear I can hear her breath hitch. I can feel her lips shivering in anticipation. I slide my hands lower onto her hips and I can feel her letting out a small puff of breath on my lips.

"Tease." She whispers loud enough over the beat of Rihanna's harmonizing.

"You make it sound like you don't enjoy it?" I graze my teeth on her bottom lip; I latch on and give it a firm tug, which earns me a moan tumbling from her lips. _**Success!**_

_**Throw it, throw it up**_

_**Watch it all fall down.**_

_**Watch it fall down from the sky.**_

_**Pour it up, Pour it up.**_

_**That's how we ball out**_

I slip my hands under Brittany's shirt. Just as my fingertips make their way up the ridges of her rips I feel her gasp. I take the opportunity to lick her bottom lip in order to gain entrance. Just as her mouth opens, her mouth her phone rings.

"Not again." I sneer angrily as reaches for her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Baby…" She reaches out and grabs it out her skin tight jeans. _**Wait… Did she just call me 'baby'?**_ She pressed green answer button and holds it to her ear without looking who is calling.

"Whoever's calling please don't call again. You're interrupting my sexy time!"

And with that she pushes end call and throws her phone across the room. _**That was so hot. Chest heavy, hair wildly, lips swollen, shirt ridden up and voice husky. My ovaries just exploded. **_

At her words the air froze in my lungs and I became unable to speak. _**Come on, Santana!**_ My brain shouted at me. _**Say **__**something.**_

"Uhhhhhrrrrr…"

_**I don't mean speak in retard you dumbass!**_

"Cat got your tongue?" Her cat like blue eyes pierced down at me with a sensual smile covering her features.

"Well…" _**It seems that your mouth and your brain are working together now. **_"…If you'd have the sexiest girl you've ever seen basically in your lap, wouldn't you be speechless too?" I said while trailing my hands up and down her thighs. At the end of my sentence Brittany gently cupped my chin and lifted her hand to make me face her. You could still see the faint dust of red on her cheeks from blushing.

"Sometimes you are so cute." She said with an adoring smile.

"Aren't I _always_?" Brittany chuckled quietly and shook her head slightly. She pulled me closer and the second her lips touched mine I was floating. It wasn't like the passionate one we shared earlier, it was short and sweet. It was more about savouring the moment than anything.

"And how is it that you can go from incredibly sexy to adorably cute in less than two seconds flat?" I asked as I pulled away. My lips were still buzzing.

"And how is it that you can go from a geeky idiot to charming idiot?" She retorted as she played with a piece of my dark chestnut hair.

"Only for you." I smiled at her and held my hand over hers than was playing with my hair. Suddenly I got an idea. "_**My heart stood still so did time and space. Never thought that I could feel real again, but the look in her eyes said 'I need a friend**_."

"Did you just quote a song from The Lonely Island?" She laughed at the random, but sweet lyrics that were being sung at her.

"_**I jizz right in my pants every time you next to me and when we're holding hands it's like having sex with me…"**_

"You don't have to sing it. I can feel it." She looked down at my crotch.

"Britt!" I slapped her on her shoulder which caused her eyes to snap up from my crotch to my face.

With an innocent smile she dragged out the word '_what'_

"You know _what_ Britt!" I playfully kept punching light jabs at her thighs. She then grabbed my hands lightly and pulled me into a kiss_**. I'll never get used to this.**_ I felt the temperature rising between us from the kiss as hands started getting bolder. It got to a point where we were so lost in the moment that we didn't hear the doorbell ring nor the jingle of the key in the door slot.

"Brittany, dear!"

The sound of an older woman's voice echo throughout the apartment.

"Shit, my mom!" She scrambled off me. Her _**what**_?!

"Your mom?!" I harshly whispered. She told me her parents live in Los Angeles and hardly ever come to New York.

"Aaron said they were only coming tomorrow." She mumbled to herself as she fixed herself and it seemed that she tried to erase every particle of me off her. _**Whoa that hurt… Wait! She knew her parents were- **_My thoughts got cut off by the introduction of another person in the room, a person looking exactly like Brittany, just an older version. This has to be Brittany's mother, the infamous Susan Gemma Pierce.

"Mom!" Brittany screamed in mostly horror covered by fake excitement.

"Who is this?" She brushed off Brittany's greeting and glared at me.

"This… uhmmm… is.." She scratched her head. "…This is my _**friend,**_ Santana…"

_**Ouch.**_

"Who was just leaving." I added onto her sentence as I turned off the Playstation 3 and got my phone along with my sling bag.

"San..." She pleaded with her bright blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Pierce." I threw a polite smile at her mother as I passed by her and headed to the door. I could faintly hear Brittany telling her mother she'd be right back.

"San… Santana!" She huffed behind me.

"What?" I hissed and I could see how wide her eyes had gotten at the sound of my voice.

"Babe… don't leave."

"Britt…" I sighed out as I pressed my right hand on the front door ready to open it. I turn to look at her. Big mistake as her face looked like I just killed her puppy. She carefully cradled my left hand, silently begging me not to go.

"I have to go. You have to sort out whatever brainwashed bullshit Charlie may have told your mom. I'll be here for you…" I smiled and used my hand that was previously on the door to cup her face. "I'll always be here, but you know you have to do this alone. It will be worse of I was here."

"I know, I know. You're right." She leaned into my hand, closed her eyes and sighed. "How are you more mature than me right now?" We both giggled at her words.

"Call me when you are done 'kay?" She nodded slightly and frowned when I took my hand way from her face. "I wanna kiss you goodbye, but your mom might show up any second."

"Yeah…" The blonde bombshell turned around and looked if her mother was about to make an appearance.

"Well I gotta go. Bye Britt." I wrapped her arms around her neck as she did that same around my waist. She gave me a long tight squeeze then let go, but before I let go I pressed a kiss under her ear.

"Bye…"

**Brittany's P.o.v**

"Bye…"

I watched as Santana pushed the door of my apartment open and slipped out the cold winter air. I sighed and turned around and walked to the longue where I hoped my mother didn't hear any of our conversation.

"So mom, what are you doing in New York a day early?" My mom looked around until she saw me behind her with my arms crossed at my chest.

"How did you know we were com…" Confused features swallowed her face until something clicked. "Aaron told you, didn't he?"

"He did." Was my simple response.

"Of course he did." You could almost feel her rolling her eyes. You always knew Aaron would always take your side when it came between you and your parents.

"So I am going to ask again mom, what are you doing in New York a day early? Better yet why are you in New York in the first place?" You got a feeling you already knew the answer, but you needed to confirm it.

"You know why I am here, Brittany." She sat on the couch next to where you and Santana sat. Your mom crossed her legs and brushed off some lint off her winter coat before she looked up at you again. "And I really don't understand where all of this is coming from? I mean Charles has always been a gentleman."

"Firstly mom…" You started. "He was cheating on me." I deadpanned.

"You cannot prove this Brittany, dear…"

"Cannot prove this?" You raise your voice as you begin to feel a bit hot under the collar. "He came home almost every night late and-"

"He was just working late." She butted in and gave up an excuse. I looked at my mother with shocked features. It was almost, if not, the exact same response Charlie gave.

"Santana was right. Charlie brainwashed you!"

"Charles did no such thing. You are being ridiculous." She waved off the accusation. "But that Santana girl on the other hand…" She left her sentence open.

"What about her?" You start to become nervous. She knows that you bisexual, but she has never accepted it.

"I thought you were done with this in college, Brittany! I thought after Charles that this… this _**thing**_ was just a phase."

"Mom! I told you and dad that this was never a phase. It's part of who I am!" You clutched your arm and pressed your nails into your skin just too keep yourself from shouting at your own mother. "And how do you know about me and Santana?"

"Besides Charles' suspicion about the two of you, the phone call I gave to you earlier and the fact that Santana was here…. I put the pieces together." My mother said in a triumphant voice.

"Y-you're the one that called…?" You stutter out nervously and you wish you weren't in such a lust filled haze to just look who was calling.

"Yes, darling and by your choice of words I could hear exactly what was going on." You begin to blush excessively at your mother's words.

"We didn't have sex!" You blurt out.

"Who didn't have sex?" Another rough voice enters the conversation. In comes your father with Charles in tow with usual smirk on his lips. How you ever found that attractive you'd never know.

"Miss me?" Charlie says with his sly voice and I know this conversation just took a bad turn.

XOXOX

_**A/N: Yeah I have no excuses. Lol **_

_**Tell me if you guys still read this fic or if you want me to still keep going….?**_


	22. Conversations and Confessions Pt 2

Chapter 19:

Conversations and Confessions Pt. 2

_**Brittany P.O.V**_

"Yes, darling and by your choice of words I could hear exactly what was going on." You begin to blush excessively at your mother's words.

"We didn't have sex!" You blurt out.

"Who didn't have sex?" Another rough voice enters the conversation. In comes your father with Charles in tow with usual smirk on his lips. How you ever found that attractive you'd never know.

"Miss me?" Charlie says with his sly voice and I know this conversation just took a bad turn.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" I mumbled under my breath as my eyes widened at my dad and Charlie's entrance. "Why are _you_ here?!" I raised my voice as Charlie's smirk reached ridiculous proportions.

"Well _love_, your mother and father called me to fetch them from the airport." Charlie said as he stood next to my father dressed in a blue skinny jean, waist coat and white semi-formal shirt.

"Indeed. Charles had the decency to pick us up from the airp-"

"Oh my god, mom! I didn't even know you guys were coming today! Aaron told me she you guys were flying in_ tonight_ not…" I checked the time on my watch. "… 10:40 in the morning." I unfolded my arms and covered my eyes at some illogical reasoning she was about to spew out.

"Sweetie, Charlie said that you-"I stopped my father in his tracks as he was about to take Charlie's side too.

"Dad, you've been brainwashed too!" I stared at him big eyes. I know he was the softer one when it comes to his family side compared to my wannabe-high-society-bitch of a mother. I mean I love her and everything, but fuck… I thought he would be less substantial to brain wash.

"Brittany, we're here to talk to you about this breaking off your engagement with Charlie." My mom said with a raised hushed tone.

"Yes, but why? **I** have a valid reason for doing it."

"Which is...?"

"He cheated on me! What other reason do you fucking need?!" I shouted with my hands raised. I almost never shouted with my mother but she was being ridiculous and getting on my _**last **_nerve.

"Don't you dare use that language in this house, Brittany!" Her eyes went wide, but remained cold with just a hint of surprise flickering behind it.

"I can use whatever language I fucking want to, mom! This is my apartment after all!"

"That your parents pay for." Charlie deadpanned and everyone turned to his sudden comment. The room went silent for all about two seconds before I got pissed. I mean we spent two years together and now he is against me and starting to act like we never had anything.

"Charlie, shut up. No one was talking to you and _you know_ I pay for more than half of my rent." I rolled over my eyes in his direction. "The only reason my parents pay for anything is because they want a key to my apartment and I was fine with that seeing as you…" I pointed to my mother who was still sitting on my couch. "… barely show your face in New York twice a year."

"So?"

"Remind me to take your key before you leave because clearly, if you are going to start marching in to my apartment unannounced, I need to take it now."

"You're just pissed because your little Mexican gardener left." Mexican gardener? What the.. Oh Santana. That freaking asshole.

"Santana isn't Mexican, she's Hispanic you dumbass. No wonder you almost failed out of college."

"You almost did what Charles?!" My mother looked at him like he had three heads.

*Ding Dong*

**Saved by the bell.**

"I gotta go get this." I said slowly and pointed to the door as my mother started going off on her 'Pedestal Son.' I weaved in between the couch and ducked behind my father to walk to the door. I opened the large wooden door and lost my breath.

"Sa-Santana."

"Hi." She stood there smiling shyly. "I know you're uhmmm… 'busy'" She air quoted. "But I kinda left my keys here and Quinn is working and Emma took Beth out sooooo?"

"Y-yeah, yeah… sure." I stuttered out like an idiot. "I can't believe you're here." My smile extended.

"Was that conversation with your mom that bad?" She chuckled quietly and I just looked down and stared at the floor. "Wow… That bad." Santana mumbled into the cold, crisp air.

"It's not just my mom that's in there…"

"Your dad too?" She offered up.

"Yeah and Charlie."

"Wait." Her head shot up immediately. "That douche-ward is here?" Santana's face scrunched up as she frowned in anger and irritation. I nodded slowly to her question. I guess she saw the look on my face because cupped my face and made me face here. "Awww Britt… I shouldn't have left you here." She tried to peck me on my lips, but she could sense my hesitation. _**What if one of them saw what was going on between me and Santana? This would definitely not help this situation.**_

"Sorry." She started to let go of my face.

"No, no, no…" I covered my hands over hers and kept her hands on my face. I leaned down and sweetly kissed her on her lips.

"Uhmmm…." She breathed out, unsure of what to say. "Do you need me to come in or….?"

"Only if you are totally sure, I mean I think they already know that we are an 'us'."

"Your ex told your parents?"

"Well more or less." I blushed when I thought back of the phonecall with my mom. Santana raised a sceptical eyebrow at me that said '_**We'll talk about this later**_.'

"Come on, let's go." I reached down and intertwined our fingers, mixing the colour of our skin to an incredible contrast combination. I pulled her in to the apartment and closed the dor behind us

"Who's at the door?" My dad asked as he probably heard the door close. "Britta- oh uhmmm…" He stopped mid-through my name and stuttered out unsurely. At this, the whole room turned to me and Santana and I could feel her squeezing my hand. For the second time in less than 10 minutes, my living room became quiet.

"Oh wow, speak of the devil! Here's Dora The Explora." Charlie broke the silence with an insult.

"'Sup Pretty Pony. You know your insults are so unoriginal that the smartest thing that ever came out your mouth was a dick." Santana said back and I couldn't help but giggle.

"That doesn't even make sense." My father questioned.

"But it hurt Charlie, so yeah, it totally made sense." Santana said proudly as she saw the remains of Charlie's pride being hurt on his gobsmacked face.

"What are you even doing back here?" He asked once he recovered his barely there pride.

Santana looked at me confused for a second then back at Charlie. "Do I really need a reason to visit my girlfriend?" She said cheekily.

"You're her what?!" My mother screeched as she stood up in disbelief. "I thought you were just fooling around?"

"Is she the reason you broke off your engagement with Charles, sweetie?" Dad said in his usual rough voice but in a softer tone.

"Are we really going over this again?! I told you guys the reason why. I mean last time he came home at almost 4am smelling like woman's perfume and a thong stuck in his blazer pocket."

"Is this true, Charles?"

"And did he tell you the reason why he didn't fail out of college and how he even got this internship?"

"Brittany, baby…" He pleaded.

"Don't you dare fucking call her that!"

"I can call her whatever the fuck I want to. She's my fiancée!"

"I don't know in what demented world you live in, but you better back the fuck off before I shove my foot up your ass." She stood the menacingly in front of him, even though she was more than 4 inches smaller than him. "But then again… you would enjoy it too much." She said with a cocky smirk as she saw Charlie's patience loosening at the seams.

"I'm not gay." He seethed.

"Yeah, but I am and my gaydar is off the charts when I look at you." She looked at him up and down with her arms folded.

"You're wrong."

"Yeah, because I was wrong about Brittany." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"San…" I whispered harshly as she put her foot in her mouth and her eyes stood still as she realised my parents were still in the room.

"You're wrong, Santana. She's not this…" She looked down at our intertwined hands. "… whatever _this_ is." She spat disgust.

"Out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said out, mom!" I screamed as I closed my eyes. I could my hot tears trying bubble over like a volcano begging to erupt. "Now! All of you." I said with the last ounce of strength I had in my body. I was so tired of _everything._

_**Santana P.O.V**_

"Out." Brittany stated simply.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Pierce exasperated loudly. She even stood up in disbelief at her daughter.

"I said out, mom!" I could feel Brittany start to shake, trying to be strong yet at the same time trying not to crumble and choke out in sobs. "Now! All of you." I started to rub her back as curled herself into me which was a little bit difficult seeing as I was shorter than her.

"Britt…" Her father's voice floated through our little bubble, but my blonde refused to look up from her position.

"Look here, Mr Pierce." I started off as I looked at his pleading blue-ish, grey eyes. I knew he was a good man, but he just married a bitch of a woman. Love does crazy things. "I know this wasn't what you expected especially when I can see that you haven't said all you wanted to, but just give Brittany a little time to deal with everything." Mr Pierce opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again like he changed what he was about to say.

"Sure." He smiled sadly as he took a side glance at his daughter then to his wife and ex-future-son-in-law who were now exiting the apartment without another word. "Just tell her to call me whenever she's ready." And exited just like the ones who occupied the room before him.

"C'mon, Britt. Let's go to bed." She nodded silently in my neck as we made our way from her lounge, up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Brittany?" I said to her once I put her under the covers of the huge king size bed.

"Mhmm?" She said, well moaned with tight lipped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She breathed out the word at first then shook her head and whispered. "No… I'm not."

"Baby…" I wrapped her up with my arms as I saw her begin to let the walls down and the floodgates burst open as she clutched onto my body. "Let it out." I began to rub her back affectionately as I pulled her down to her bed with her on top of me and nuzzled in my neck.

"This is so unfair, San! I fucking hate my mom, I despise Charlie and I'm beginning to lose my respect for my dad."

"Brittany, don't say that about your dad." The other two could burn in hell for all I care, bur I felt sorry for the poor man.

"Why not?!" She raised her head from my now soaked shoulder. Her eyes were now tinted red from all the crying she did in such a short time. "He just _stood_ there and barely said two words!"

"Britt…. Babe." I tried to calm her down as I cupped her jaw to make her face me. My hand was instantly met with the wetness of her tears tumbling down her face. "We'll talk about this later, I don't want to make you more upset okay?" She nodded as I wiped off the remaining tears that were on her freckled cheeks and pecked on her now dry lips.

"Let's sleep for abit, maybe you'll feel better." I made her lay down once again, but instead of getting in with her I stood up which immediately the choreographer's body tense as she whimpered out:

"Aren't you staying with me?"

I looked at her as she was on the verge of crying again. Her face screaming vulnerability.

"Ofcourse, babe!" I saw the light restored to her eyes. I stared at her in admiration. I can't believe she's mine. "I just wanted to take off my shoes." I chuckled loudly. Letting her know I wasn't going anywhere, I took off my shoes as quickly as possible and jumped into bed with her which earn a huge smiled from her. "That's what I love to see."

"What?" She tilted her head to the left and looked at me confused.

"Your smile, silly." I said with a smile erupting on my own face and hers, I could even see the faint tint of red at the tip of her ears.

"Sing me something." She made herself comfortable and I could feel myself already being whipped by her. Her wish was my command.

"Uhmmm… Let me think." I scanned my brain for a song and I immediately thought of a song. "Okay here we go." I cleared my throat before I started to sing quietly.

_**I'm a train wreck in the morning,**_

_**I'm a bitch in the afternoon.**_

_**Every now and then without warning.**_

_**I can be really mean towards you.**_

I could faintly hear the blonde giggle when I sang the second sentence.

_**I'm a puzzle, yes indeed.**_

_**Ever complex, in every way.**_

_**And all the pieces aren't even in the box,**_

_**And yet you see the picture clear as day.**_

I felt movement under the blankets, and then I felt a fair arm going over my midsection and starting to cuddle into me. I felt another movement as Brittany put her head on my chest and gave a chaste kiss to my collar bone before making herself comfortable.

_**I don't know why you love me?**_

_**And that's why I love you.**_

I breathed out the lyrics in tune, not wanting to spoil the moment as I was trying to convey what I really wanted to say to her in song. A confession of some sorts.

_**You catch me when I fall.**_

_**Accept me flaws and all.**_

_**And that's why I love you.**_

_**And that's why I love you.**_

"And that's why I loooooovvve…" I sang out the last part of the chorus when blue eyes stared at me intensely. "You."

She put her forehead against mine and she was so close I could feel the breath warming my lips. Just like that we savoured the moment, just me and her. Not her parents, Charlie, Quinn or anyone. Just us.

"I love you too, Santana."

Xoxoxo

_**A/N:**_

_**Well… I guess I'm going to complete this story then. Lol **_

_**Thanks for everyone who left a review. It truly means the world to me. Like you guys have no idea! :D I didn't know you guys liked this story so much seeing as I just wrote it because I have a lot going on in my head. Hahaha**_

_**So uhmmm tell me what you guys think of this and what would you guys like for to happen next. **_____

_**P.S:**_

_**Don't worry, I'll be updating more frequently and I won't you guys hanging. And castlewalls7, thank you for your really long comment! Much love. Lol and to the reviewer Haley who thinks this story is perfection… that really made my day. Actually all of your reviews and pm's made my day… **_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**XXXO**_


End file.
